A New Change
by Flutejrp
Summary: AU. She didn't know her life would be different when a new change happened. The new change being a new student becoming her friend and another person she could rely on. A/N: The Kids Next Door does not exist. Mainly FannyxPatton with other pairings.
1. A New Day

**A/N: This is my first KND multi-chapter story. The Kids Next Door does NOT exist in this story, but it is using KND characters as real teenagers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by KND, but I do own Caitlyn.**

* * *

_~A New Day~_

A ray of sun shone through the window of a teenage girl, hitting the bed. The girl squirmed as the ray hit her face, shining through her eyelids. The girl turned away from the window and snuggled into her blankets, hoping to get more sleep. When she was just about to doze off once again...

_Beep! Beep! _went the girl's alarm clock.

Groggily, the girl raised her arm and slammed her hand down on the device that beeped loudly, shutting the device off. She groaned and looked up at the cursed thing that interrupted her slumber, seeing what it said.

_6:20 A.M._

The girl groaned once again and tiredly, sat up in her bed. Her green eyes scanned her room and then back at her herself. She ran her hand through her red wavy locks that came past her shoulders and stopped at her slim waist. Her creamy skin reflected off the ray of sun that was coming in through the window. Her white nighttime gown flowed down her body, winkled from the night she just had.

The girl touched her feet to her carpeted floor and was met by a pair of white slippers. She looked looked up to the calender that was pinned to the wall by her bed and groaned miserably. Today was the day that she dreaded all summer; the first day at the place that was the most torturous for her. The first day of school.

Normally, the average teenage would rather eat ten plates of vegetables than going to school, especially on the first day. But for the girl on her bed, it more than just learning and getting ready for the world. It was torturous and horrible. She was humiliated and laughed at by every boy and girl at school, all forced by one girl.

The girl stood up and walked to her closet, getting ready for the first day of another torturous year.

_~A New Day~_

A boy walked into his room, exhausted by his morning job. Well, the jog was more like a tour of the unfamiliar neighborhood, considering he just moved that summer.

His jet black hair was drenched in sweat and clung to his forehead. His white beater shirt stuck to well tone body, tucked into his brown cargo pants while a pair of black combat boots. His dark eyes were focused on his thoughts of the neighborhood. His fair tone skin was glistening with sweat.

The neighborhood was different than his last home, but had its similar attributes as well. Today was the first day at a new school. He watched movies where the new kid is treated badly. But that's in the movies. Stuff like that don't happen in real life, right? He hoped that he was right.

The teen walked to his closet and started to get ready for his first day.

_~A New Day~_

A horn honked outside of the girl's house and the girl smiled. Even though she had a torturous time at school, she still had her best friend right by her side.

The red-headed girl was dressed in green tank top with a white short-sleeved sweater. The girl's bottom and thighs were covered with a bright orange knee-length skirt. White sandals covered a little bit of her feet, at the ankle and toes.

The girl grabbed her tan bag that contained her notebooks, pencils, phone, and other things a girl needed to carry around. She rushed out of her room and down the stairs. She said 'bye' to her parents and younger brothers before rushing out of the house. The girl was met with a white car with the driver smiling at her.

The girl opened the door of the passenger side and entered, closing the car door.

"Fanny Fulbright, I thought I would have to come in and drag you out of bed," the driver joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, Caitlyn Tuttalu," Fanny chuckled in her Irish accent.

Caitlyn was a girl around Fanny's age that had been like a sister to her. Caitlyn had tan skin that always darkened during the summer. Her dark brown, almost black straight hair was parted with more on her right side, held back by a couple of black bobby-pins. She had chocolate brown eyes that was always filled with happiness and cheer, often she had a teasing, almost mischievous glint in them. Her outfit contained a dark red tank top under a blue jean sleeveless jacket, a knee-length blue jean over dark red, almost brown calf-length leggings, and black wedges.

"Are you excited about this school year?" Caitlyn asked, blankly, "I'm not. You know, with the whole," emphasizing with quotation motions with her hands, "'each student must have an assigned partner in every one of their curriculum class' rule."

This partner rule was just a rumor last year, but became a reality during a school assembly near the end of the year before. The students didn't like it, mainly because some students didn't exactly see eye-to-eye. Others did like it because they think they can goof off and be lazy while their partner does the work or some people hope to get their lovers as partners to goof off together and get a grade on it. 'This is a process of students trusting other students,' the school board stated, 'To rely on others and maybe become friends.'

Yeah right.

"Why?" Fanny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, Fanny," Caitlyn began, driving her car in the direction of their school, "I'm more advanced than you, and I won't be in any of your classes with you or any Sophomore for that matter. I'm in all of the Junior classes with Juniors."

Caitlyn was very intelligent. During their Freshman year, they had to take an IQ test to see how intelligent, along with the whole Freshman class, and Caitlyn scored high enough to be in classes one school year higher than her fellow classmates. The principal allowed this so Caitlyn spend her freshman year, studying a bunch of Sophomores and hanging with Fanny. At the end of that year, Caitlyn took another IQ test and it was higher than her last one. The principal talked to Caitlyn's parents about her taking Junior classes during her Sophomore year. Her parents said yes and they agree one hundred percent that their daughter should do it. Caitlyn was now forced to take the classes with the fear of letting down her parents.

"Plus," Caitlyn continued, "I'm worried that you're going to get a mean partner who going to threaten you, or, or-"

"Caitlyn-" Fanny muttered.

"-or a lazy partner who's not going to do any work-"

"Caitlyn-" Fanny repeated a bit louder.

"Or even maybe-"

"Caitlyn!" Fanny exclaimed, tired of hearing this.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, worried.

"I appreciate your worrying, but I can take care of myself," Fanny replied.

"Okay..." Caitlyn muttered. "You do realized that our partners are going to be the opposite sex, right?"

"Yes," Fanny responded, rolling her eyes.

"I'll be dead if my partner is lazy and won't do a thing," Caitlyn commented.

Fanny chuckled at the comment. 'I'll be dead' is Caitlyn saying 'I'll be damn' because the girl doesn't like to cuss. Caitlyn may be mischievous but she does not like cussing. Saying things like 'fricking', 'shoot', or 'heck' are her way of cussing and emphasizing her anger towards a subject.

"Caitlyn?" Fanny spoke.

"Yes?" Caitlyn replied.

"Do ya ever get the feeling that this year is going to be different?" Fanny wondered.

Fanny had this feeling over since she was ready for school and she was pondering on it.

"Yeah, we're getting partners. That's what different," Caitlyn stated.

"Well, that, too. I have this feeling that this year is going to be different," Fanny explained.

"Well, I hope you are right, Fanny," Caitlyn stated, pulling into their school's parking lot.

Fanny quietly hoped this, too.

_~A New Day~_

The boy walked into the school that he was going to be attending. The hallway was crowded with students at lockers. Suddenly, all eyes were on him. He continued to walk forward, ignoring the stares and comments he was getting. He walked to his locker, put in the combination, and put his not needed books in the tiny compartment of the locker.

He wore a simple dark green shirt with a white sleeveless shirt underneath. His legs were covered by black baggy jeans. His black combat boots covered his pants from the mid-calf down. His black hair was brushed in a way that girls would call cute.

He looked at his schedule which had all of his school information, including his name printed at the top.

_Patton Drilovsky_

He closed his locker and walked to his first class.

Unknown to him, there was a certain girl that needed the comfort and presence of another friend.

* * *

**And done!**

**Well, review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	2. A New Partner

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed and favorite'd this story! Again, this story is completely AU so the KND does not exist in this story! Or in real life for that matter, I wish it did...**

**Disclaimer: As much as I've tried it, I don't own KND, but I do own Caitlyn, and the other OCs in this chapter.**

* * *

_~A New Partner~_**  
**

Fanny and Caitlyn walked into the classroom to see several tables set up to sit two people at each one. The teacher had not yet to arrive. But somebody had.

"Oh look if it isn't the Irish freak and Indian nerd," a voice sneered.

Cailtyn and Fanny looked towards the voice and glared at the person, or rather the female who said this.

The female had tan skin that was obviously fake. Her long light blonde hair stopped at her small waist with her bangs pulled back with a bee hair pin. Her outfit consisted of a red cheerleading uniform with a white sleeveless shirt and short skirt with a red hem, the initials 'GH' on the shirt in red. Her icy green eyes smirked at them with a mouth to match.

She was sitting on top of a table in the middle of the room, surrounded by her usual crowd, aka her friends and boyfriend.

Her fair-skin boyfriend leaned beside her, with his arm draped around her waist. The boy had short blonde hair with one single set of bangs curled upward, but his blonde hair was darker than his girlfrind's was. He wore a white football jersey with the initials 'GH' in red, much like the letters on his girlfriend's shirt, and khaki shorts. His dark eyes was in the same matter as his girlfriend's, until he looked over Caitlyn as if he was checking her out which he probably was, but then turned back to the matter as his girlfriend's.

Beside the girl was one of her friends. This friend was blonde, like the girl, the difference was the friend's blonde was much darker and short, stopping at only a few inches past her shoulder. She had also fair skin, like her friend's boyfriend, the only difference that it was a little more darker. Her brown eyes read sympathy for the two people that was called out.

Beside the fair-skin blonde was another female with dark skin. Her black hair was in a long braid that reached her slim waist. Her hazel eyes was in the same matter as the girl before her.

Beside the dark-skin girl was another female with beautiful pale skin. Her black straight hair was long stopping at her slim waist with bangs lying flat across her forehead. Her violet eyes read a sad look as if she missed them.

Beside the pale-skin girl was another female with beautiful tan skin. Her orange hair was styled in a high ponytail with her bangs pulled back with a couple of booby pins. Her green eyes were blocked by a pair of nerdy-looking glasses, giving the two a sympatheic look.

Finally, the last person of the group was girl with light pale skin. Her brown hair was in two ponytails, making her look childish. Her dark eyes gave the two friends a look of sadness.

All of the girls surrounded her wore the same cheerleading uniform worn by the girl who was sitting on the desk. Each wearing white tennis shoes on both of their feet, tied neatly.

Fanny broke her gaze to look around the room. Nerds had stopped playing Yipper or some other card game, jocks stopped thumb-wrestling, girls stopped their conversation, and others had looked to watch the scene unfold.

"Well, if it isn't the queen bee and her jerk of a boyfriend," Caitlyn retorted back.

"Aw, admit it, Caitlyn. You want me," the boyfriend stated, smirking mischievously and maybe suggesstively.

"Ohh," some of the guys drawled out at his challenge.

"Not in a million years, Chad _Dick_son," Caitlyn snapped, emphasizing the perverted word from his name.

"Ahh," the same guys chuckled.

Caitlyn's statement made her smirk as Chad glared at her. The girls in Chad's girlfriend's group and Fanny giggled and chuckled while Chad's girlfriend glared at Caitlyn as well.

Then Chad smirked suggestively, "You know you want it..."

"Ugh," Caitlyn scoffed. "You're sick and in front of your own girlfriend!"

"I'm not hearing a no..." Chad tempted.

"No!" Caitlyn exclaimed, drawing out the 'o'.

Fanny decided to take this time to walk over to an empty table, with Caitlyn on her tail.

"Why so quiet, Fanny?" the girl asked, smirking.

Fanny ignored her as she started to sat down in the farthest seat away from the girl talking to her.

"What? Too freaky to talk to me?" the girl continued.

"Shut up, Kandy," Caitlyn exclaimed at the girl, glaring, "Why do you always have to pick on Fanny?"

"Why _not_?" Kandy retorted, looking casually at her nails.

"I mean seriously," Caitlyn continued, ignoring Kandy's previous statement, "What did she ever do to you?"

Before she can respond, a unfamiliar dark-headed boy walked in, not knowing what just took placed, but he did noticed the tension in the room.

"Uhh...did I interrupt something?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kandy smirked. "No you didn't. The show was just starting. Two questions: Are you new and who are you?"

The boy blinked. "Yes and Patton Drilovsky."

"Hi, I'm Kandice Anderson," Kandy explained with a flirtacious wave, "but people call me Kandy 'cause I'm sweet as can be."

"Yeah, sweet as a pickle," Caitlyn muttered to Fanny, causing her to chuckled quietly.

"You say something?" Kandy snapped, turning to face them.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about, your highness," Caitlyn waved off nonchalantly and sarcastically.

Fanny chuckled even more. Kandy glared at her and Caitlyn before turning to her boyfriend.

"Chad, what did she say?" Kandy asked, reluctatly.

"I don't know," Chad mumbled, shrugging while looking at the ground.

"You _don't know_?" Kandy repeated, in anger. "And why?"

"I didn't hear her?" Chad answered carefully, looking at his angry girlfriend.

The two went back and forth like this. Caitlyn smirked, clearly amused while the whole classroom stayed silent.

Caitlyn leaned against the table as Fanny stared at the new student. He had a confused look on his face. Fanny knew that he was new, though he had establish that and that his name is Patton Drilovsky. He was fit like a football player or any athlete would be. He had a mop of black hair that made him attractive. Fanny did believe in love, but not love at first sight. She wasn't in love with this boy; she just thought he was cute and attractive. There's a difference.

Patton stared in confusion at the fighting couple in front of him. The people around them just either stared at or gossiped about the fight from the couple.

_How did one comment from one person turned into a couple fighting?_

Patton shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't important. He walked to the table where the girl who made the comment leaned against and sat down beside the red-head who was staring at him.

"What did she say?" Patton asked quietly to the red-head who shook her head.

"Ya know how Kandy said," the red-head whispered,"that she was nicknamed because she can be sweet?" Patton nodded. "Well, this girl," pointed to the smirking girl, "she said that Kandy was as sweet as a pickle." The red-head chuckled once again.

At first, Patton didn't get it, but slowly he was getting what the girl had meant. He, himself, chuckled as well.

"What is going on here?" a voice boomed, causing the couple to stop arguing and to look up, along with the rest of people in the room.

A man, who looked like to be in he's forty, stood in the front of the room, papers in of his one hands with the other on his hip. He was pudgy with pale skin. He had grayish hair around his chin and on both sides on his heads, leaving a blad spot. He wore a blue plaid shirt with khaki pants and brown loafers. His green eyes glaring at the couple fighting, before widening in realization.

"Chad Dickson? What are you doing here?" the man boomed.

Chad stood up in a professional way. "Well, you see-"

The man's gaze fell on the girl, who was amused before but now stood up in the same matter as Chad.

"Caitlyn Tuttalu? What about you?" the man asked.

"Well-"

"My two best and favorite students are here and they haven't said 'hi' to me?" the man asked acting that he was hurt by this to tease them. "May I'm deeply hurt!" He cried in a dramatic way, putting his hand where his heart is to add to the dramatic voice.

This performance caused Chad and Caitlyn to chuckle as the class looked confused. The teacher sat the papers he had on his desk.

"Hey, Mr. Bravio," Chad chuckled.

"Hi, how was your summer?" Caitlyn giggled.

"I'm so confused," a voice cried, earning a murmur of agreement from their classmates.

"Well, I had these two in my class last year at the same time," Mr. Bravio explained, pausing to chuckle at a memory or memories. "Man, when you had them debate on two different subjects, they went at it like a couple of fighting bulls." He chuckled even more.

Caitlyn and Chad turned to glare at each other, remembering the debates they had.

"Out of all my students, these two always kept me entertained. Both were expectional students and passionate about their topics. Therefore they're my favorite and best students," Mr. Bravio explained. "'Course they're not my students anymore. I told every teacher about their debates, and they'd laugh at the stories, but I found out that my class wasn't the only one where these debates took place."

It was true. Caitlyn and Chad had this rivialry in schoolwork. They don't know why. Maybe that Caitlyn hated Kandy, Chad's girlfriend, and Chad didn't like Fanny, Caitlyn's best friend. Maybe they were both competitive and they would try to outdo each other. Many people didn't know better that they thought the debates were some kind of flirting because a lot of the debates had a lot of...sexual tension between the two. 'Course no one told Caitlyn or Chad this because Chad might knocked the daylights out of them and Caitlyn might flipped them over her shoulder onto a table. Even some of the teachers notice this but didn't want to say anything, out of fear they might tell their parents about it.

"The only teacher that didn't laugh though," Mr. Bravio begin, causing the class plus his two former students to look at him, "was the new guy, Mr. Trito. I, along with a few teachers, were retelling the stories about you two to him this summer at our meetings. He commented that you two should have gotton along better and we, as teachers, shouldn't laugh at such 'childish antics'. " Motioning quotations with his hands. "He said if he got you this year, he'll partner you two together."

"I will not be partners with this _thing _over here," Caitlyn stated, pointing to Chad.

"Like I want to be partners with you," Chad retorted back, glaring at her.

Caitlyn glared right back. "Jerk."

"Geek," Chad snapped back.

"Aw...the fights continue," Mr. Bravio sighed. "You two probably won't have him. But he does teach history in your grade, Chad. Some of the teachers even bragged to him about you, Caitlyn. You are an exceptional student."

"Yeah, nothing like hearing a teacher brag about a student that is smart enough to be in a grade higher than her class," Chad muttered to himself.

"But he didn't think you were all that different," Mr. Bravio continued, causing the two former students to stop their glare down to look at him, "he said that just because you're a Sophomore in Junior classes, doesn't mean he has to like you."

Chad smirked at this, but Caitlyn looked worryingly at her former teacher.

If he didn't like her, that means she probably won't excel in his class, with him being the decisions on her grades.

"But like I said," Mr. Bravio shrugged, "you probably won't have him."

The teacher turned to look at his watch for the time and his eyes widened.

"Oh goodness," Mr. Bravio gasped, "you two better get to your first class if you don't want to be late on your first day."

Chad and Caitlyn gathered their things.

"See ya, Mr. Bravio," Chad waved before turning to his girlfriend. "See you at break, Kandy."

"Bye, Mr. Bravio," Caitlyn stated, before waving back at Fanny.

The red-head beside Patton waved back. Chad and Caitlyn left the room, glaring at each other.

"Now, boys and girls, take your seats and I'll call roll," Mr. Bravio announced, grabbing a clipboard.

The class took their seats. After Mr. Bravio checked who was here and who was not, he turned towards the class.

"Now, we're supposed to assigned partners," Mr. Bravio explained, "but I'm going to let you choosed your partners. Remember your partner is supposed to be the opposite gender."

Most of the guys went to their crushes and the others just stayed put, letting the girls come to them. Kandy declined any boy that came to her table; she eyed the new boy, wanting him to be her partner.

"You know, Patton," Kandy called, causing for the boy to look up at her, "you have an opportunity to be partners with the most beautiful girl in school, _moi_."

Patton blinked at her, then looked back at the red-head beside him. The red-head caught his gaze, looking at him depressed.

"You can if you want to," she whispered sadly, looking away from him.

"She's just a freak, Patton," Kandy stated, letting Patton to look at her, "and you don't want to be partner with an Irish freak such as her. So what do you say?"

Patton looked at the Irish red-head and narrowed his eyes. He turned towards Kandy with a fake smile on his face.

"I appreciate the offer, Kandy," Patton replied, "but I want to be the girl's partner."

The whole class gasped, excluding Kandy, Patton, and the red-head whose eyes widened in surprise.

"No one has never rejected my offers before," Kandy scowled, glaring at him. "No one except that freak," pointing to the red-head, "and her friend, the Indian nerd."

"Well," Patton shrugged, "I'm not like everyone else who go along with the crowd."

Kandy fumed angrily as a boy sat beside her, not being declined.

Patton turned back to his partner with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Now, if we're going to be partners," Patton stated, the re-head turning to look at him, "we going to have to know each other's name. I'll start. My name is Patton Drilovsky."

He held his hand out to her with a friendly smile upon his face. The girl looked at his hand, with an eyebrow raised, and then looked up at his face. She then smiled and shook his hand with hers.

"Fanny Fulbright," the girl replied.

This made him smiled even more.

_~A New Partner~_

Chad and Caitlyn walked together through the halls, going in the same direction. They're still glaring at each other.

Chad towered over Caitlyn just a few inches.

"Why are you following me?" Caitlyn wondered aloud.

"Why are _you_ following me?" Chad retorted back.

"I'm not following you," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You're following me."

"No, you're following me," Chad retorted back.

"Look, I think we have classes in the direction we're going," Caitlyn calmly explained, "so don't get snappy with me."

Chad paused at walking. Did she just said something to him in a civil matter? He shook it off and caught up to her.

"Hey, you're the one who started it," Chad accused.

"Well, I'm ending it," Caitlyn retorted back.

Chad opened his mouth to say something, but closed when-

_Brring!_

They were both late to their class. The two picked up the pace and ended up at the same door. Oh great, both of them had the same first class together.

The two walked into the classroom to see a man in thirty's taking roll. The man had tan skin with short professional black hair. He wore a white plaid shirt with black suit pants and black loafers. His dark blue eyes glared at the two of them.

"Well, nice of you two to join us," the man sarcastically sneered. "I'm sorry if the bell didn't interrupt anything important you two were doing together that could wait after school."

The two looked at him confused, but then got what he was saying.

"No! It wasn't like that!" Chad and Caitlyn denied in unison.

"Wow, Chad, Kandy wouldn't like it if you were cheating on her with one of her worst enemies," a fellow football player commented, causing the other football players to laugh and wolf whistle.

"Shut up, Garrison!" Chad snapped at him.

"Chad Dickson?" the man asked, causing Caitlyn and Chad to look at him.

Chad nodded with an eyebrow raised.

"And Caitlyn Tuttalu?" the man pointed to Caitlyn, who nodded yes.

"I'm Mr. Trito and I've heard stories of your debates," the man began, "and I told myself and others that if I get both of you in one of my classes together, I make you partners. Therefore, you are now partners."

Cailtyn's and Chad's widened in horror.

"What? No!" they both protested in unison.

"My decision is final," Mr. Trito stated firmly. "Now take your seats."

"Ohh..." most of the students drawled out

Both of the teenages narrowed their eyes in defeat, walking to a couple of empty desks pushed together.

"Now..." Mr. Trito begin to explain what he was teaching and everything that they were going to do that year.

Caitlyn was too wrapped in the teacher rambles that she didn't noticed Chad looking her over.

_Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought..._he thought, before shooking it off to listened to the teacher.

Caitlyn looked at Chad over, thinking the same thing. Before thinking,

_I wonder how Fanny is doing right now..._

_~A New Partner~_

Mr. Bravio was just telling the class about his life as a teacher, husband and father.

Fanny wasn't listening, more like thinking about her new partner.

Patton wasn't listening either, but he was looking Fanny over as he smiled.

She was beautiful, from her curly red hair to her to the outfit she was wearing. He was thankful that she was his partner. That way, he could get to know her better. He already liked her, but didn't know as a friend or more. He didn't like it when tha Kandy girl called her a freak. Fanny didn't seem like a freak, just a misunderstood person.

Fanny didn't noticed him looking at him, but her attraction towards him grew when he said that he wanted to be her partner.

She thought, _Maybe this year will be different after all..._

* * *

**And done! Phew, longer in length than expected...**

**A/N: **

**-I would use Lizzie or any other KND female for the role of Kandy, but I didn't see any other character as I see how Kandy is so I choose an OC. **

**-Mr. Bravio is inspired by one of my favorite teacher who was fired this year, in fact he taught the same subject as Mr. Bravio does. Your students will miss you, Mr. Baird! :'( **

**-Sorry if they wasn't enough Fanny/Patton in this chapter, but there will be more in the future chapters!**

**-If anyone can guess the names/codenames of girls in Kandy's group(if possible in the order they were introduce), 200 points to you and a future one-shot will be dedicated to you with your favorite couple.**

**-Again, thanks for reviewing last chapter.**

**Speaking of reviewing, review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


	3. A New Perspective

**A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed! This story is completely AU, and the KND-I explained it enough they you guys know it.**

**Review replies:**

**totally-jinxed: Thanks for saying that! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Divachick86: If it was Lizzie, yes it would had been a drastic change, but it's Eva. Thank you! :)**

**Guest: I'm sorry but you were close. At least you tried and I appreciate it. I hope you keep on reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do own a Fanfiction, DeviantART, and Youtube account, but not KND. I still own Caitlyn til the end of time!**

* * *

_~A New Perspective~_

At lunchtime, Fanny and Patton sat down at Fanny's and Caitlyn's usual table. Fanny sat on one side of the rectagular table while Patton sat across from her. The two chatted up and laughed.

After their first class toegther, the two found out that they had most of the same classes together so they ended up as partners in those classes. He didn't see her during break, but did see her after though.

"So what's the deal with Caitlyn and this Chad dude?" Patton asked, munching on a celery stick.

Turns out both of them had brought their own lunch. If you had the school lunch, then you would want to bring your own lunch, too. Patton had brought a peanut butter sandwich with celery sticks and milk to drink. Fanny had brought a turkey sandwich with an apple and milk to drink.

"Well, they always had this competitive egde to both of them I guess," Fanny tried to explained the best way she could, but she honestly didn't have the answer to why. "I really don't know about that. All I know is that they had these intense debates in other classes."

Patton nodded in understanding.

"I tried to find her during break, but I didn't," Fanny explained. "I do know she never misses lunch."

As if she was sumoned, Caitlyn sat by Fanny, salming her tray down on the table. She had a pissed off look on her face.

"I fricking can't believe. How the heck did I end up with the worst partner in the world?" Caitlyn exclaimed, angrily.

Fanny chuckled at her friend's saying before realizing she wasn't helping the situation.

"What happened?" Fanny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Guess whose my partner in my classes so far," Caitlyn groaned, finally calming down.

"Who?" Patton asked, not realizing the look from Fanny.

"The king of jerks," Caitlyn replied, opening her water bottle and taking a sip.

"Who?" Patton blinked, still confused.

Fanny chuckled at him, "Chad."

"Ohh..." Patton stated.

Fanny rolled her eyes at the boy with a smile. "Really? Chad is your partner every class so far?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn nodded, poking her fork into her...main course or whatever it was, "Can you believe that?"

Patton decided to ask what has been on his mind since his school,"Umm...can you guys explain to me about what's going on in this school?"

"Ohh," Caitlyn groaned, "Fanny, you do it. I'm too pissed to."

Fanny blinked, "But you do it better, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn sighed deeply before smiling as if she had forgotton about her partner being Chad.

"Alright, I will," Cailtyn stated. "Listen, Patton, right?" Patton nodded. "Okay, you see you're popular or not, or im-between."

"And who's popular?" Fanny asked for effect.

"Kandy and her gang of people," Caitlyn answered, pointing to a table where he noticed some people he recognized. "Beside her majesty is Rachel McKenzie."

He looked at the girl next to her, a darker blonde than Kandy.

"Rachel is friendly and kind with the sense of a natural born leader," Caitlyn explained. "The girl beside her Abigail, or Abby, Lincoln. She's laid-back, cool, and calm with her smarts, both on the streets and at school."

The girl beside Rachel was dark-skinned and had that aura that Caitlyn had described.

"Beside Abby is Kuki Sanban," Caitlyn continued. "She's nice and caring with a bubbly personalty but she is smart."

The girl beside Abby did seem in a world of her own.

"The girl beside her is Eva Roberts," Caitlyn continued.

Patton looked at the girl bede Kuki, who was wearing glasses.

"By the way, the glasses are fake."

"Then why is she wearing them?" Patton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because she was competiton to Kandy for being the most prettiest girl in school," Caitlyn explained. "So Kandy made her wear them and dressed nerdy. Despite her being pretty, she's nice and friendly. And finally the girl beside Eva is Virginia Sims," Caitlyn continued. "She's pretty funny and a great person."

The girl beside Eva did look like she telling a joke, smiling broadly.

How did Caitlyn knew such much about a group that hanged out with one of worst's enemies?

"How do you know all this?" Patton asked, turning back to face the two.

The air became silent and awkward as if they both had a secret. Most likely they did. Fanny rubbed the back of her neck while looking around the room. Caitlyn stayed silent, trying to choose her next carefully.

"Well?" he persisted.

Caitlyn sighed. "We all used to be a group. Fanny and me with Kandy's group. Back in elementary school."

Patton softened his gaze. "Oh, what happened then?"

"Kandy happen," Caitlyn explained. "She had dirt on all of us and threatened us with if we didn't stop hanging with Fanny and became her group."

Fanny looked down, looking sad. Caitlyn patted her friend on the shoulder in comfort.

Patton blinked. Kandy actually _threatened _a group of girls to be her friends. And Fanny? What did she have to do with this?

"So that's what happened?" Patton asked.

"Well the dirt must have been bad for those guys to actually join her," Caitlyn shrugged. "My dirt was actually funny to her."

"What is it?" Patton asked.

"Me being an only child," Caitlyn replied, standing up with her half-finished tray and walking away.

Fanny and Patton looked at her as she walked away. Fanny motioned him to lean in closer so he did. Fanny leaned in a bit.

"Caitlyn took the girls separation the hardest," Fanny whispered. "Sure, Kandy was trying to me friendless, but the girls were like her sisters. Losing them was like losing several family members."

"If you guys wanted to make-out, you could have just left and do it in a supply closet," a voice cluckled.

The two broke apart to see Caitlyn standing there with a mischievous smirk on her face. Fanny and Patton blushed a little.

"I know what you're thinking, Caitlyn," Fanny growled, glaring at her best friend. "I was just talking to him."

Cailtyn sat down beside her, chuckling. "Yeah, so you can tell that you wanted him."

Fanny blushed even more, glaring at her. "If you make one more comment..."

"Fine, fine," Caitlyn chuckled, holding her arms up in an 'I surrender' motion. "I'll stop."

Fanny's and Patton's faces returned to normal, but Caitlyn's smirk remained.

_Wasn't that obvious? _Fanny thought.

Caitlyn sighed boredly. "So, Patton, after I left you guys, did Kandy told you that you can be her partner?"

"Yes, but I said no," Patton replied.

Cailtyn rolled her eyes. "Typical Kandy, but thank goodness you chose to be Fanny's partner."

Fanny and Patton looked at her in shock.

"How did you know that?" Fanny and Patton asked in unison.

That made Caitlyn to giggle while Fanny and Patton blushed once again. A few seconds later, she answered that question.

"Well, Patton, you were sitting by Fanny when I left. Since you told me that you rejected Kandy's offer, you stayed exactly where you were. Plus, I was just guessing a little bit, but you two told me that what I thought was right."

Caitlyn chuckled more as Patton and Fanny blushed even more. Then, Caitlyn stop laughing and her face wore a glare.

"At least you two didn't have a partner project on your first day," Caitlyn grumbled.

"What?" Patton asked in disbelief.

"One of your teachers gave you an assignment already?" Fanny asked, also in disbelief.

"Yeah, me and my partner, Chad," Caitlyn replied. "Because we were late for our first class. And our teacher is the guy Mr. Bravio was talking about, Mr. Trito. Now, my worst rivial is in a class where the teacher doesn't like me."

Caitlyn sulked in her seat, looking down at the floor. She was upset that she won't impressed one of her teachers this year. Well, he's new, she'll give him that.

"What's the assignment?" Fanny asked curiously.

"Ten facts about George Washington," Caitlyn replied, with a groan, "Both of us have to have five detailed facts each."

"But doesn't Chad have football practice?" Patton asked, earning confused glances from both of them, "he wore a football jersey, so that must means he's on the football, right?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn replied, shaking the look off of her face, "he told me that he'll meet at my house with his five facts an hour after practice. I have to find my facts after school."

"Wait, aren't we going to hang out after school?" Fanny asked, motioning between her and Caitlyn, "We always do."

Caitlyn nodded, "I'll only have a couple of hours to hang out. You know I wouldn't miss First Day of School Hang Out."

Fanny smiled, turning to Patton.

"Patton? Want to hang out with us? After school?"

Patton blinked, then shrugged. "Sure, where?"

"Meet me when the last bell rings," Fanny replied. "Caitlyn has her own car, and we go to her house or my house."

Caitlyn instantly got a good idea about where they should go.

"How about we go to Patton's house this year?" Cailtyn suggested, with a mischievous smirk.

Fanny froze while Patton gave a confused look.

"Why?" Patton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Fanny will need to know where your house is for projects," Cailtyn replied. "And you're new so I need to know where you live so I can pick you up in the mornings like I do for Fanny."

Patton didn't know how he felt about this, but he nodded assurely.

"Who do you have next, Patton?" Cailtyn asked.

"Mrs. Turner for english," Patton replied. "Why?"

"No reason," Cailtyn shrugged, then mischievously smirked, "except that Fanny has class next too."

Fanny, who was drinking her milk and was in the process of swallowing the beverage down her throat, coughed in response of this. Patton blinked just in confusion at what Caitlyn had said.

_Is it just a coincedence that Fanny and I have most of the same classes together? _Patton wondered.

Fanny blushed, but it was barely noticeable.

_Brring!_

"Lunchtime is over," Caitlyn explained, getting up.

Patton and Fanny followed suit, picking up the remains of their lunches. The trio walked out of the lunchroom just as the students clearing out. Patton and Fanny threw their trash away in a nearby trash can.

"So what do you have next?" Fanny asked as the trio walked down the hall towards Mrs. Turner's class.

"Free period," Caitlyn replied with a shrug, "I'll just hangout at 'Machine Mania'."

"What's that?" Patton asked.

"Oh, it's the part of the school where the most soda and snack machines are located," Caitlyn explained excitedly, "Only a few students know about it and they go there for free period or break."

"Sounds awesome," Patton commented.

"Yeah, it is," Fanny remarked, with a smile, "Caitlyn and I went there for a break last year, but Cailtyn became furious when she saw Kandy and Chad making out by one of the machines."

"People go there to eat and hang out," Caitlyn stated heatedly, "not to watch a couple make out! Go to a supply closet!"

Fanny giggled and Patton chuckled while Cailtyn huffed and glared at the floor for a minute.

The trio made it to Turner's class and stopped before Fanny and Patton into the classroom.

"Remember, Patton, meet Fanny after the last bell," Caitlyn instructed. "And Fanny, meet me at my car in the parking lot."

Fanny and Patton nodded, understanding their instructions.

"Great, see ya," Caitlyn waved, walking off in a different direction.

Fanny and Patton waved before walking into their classroom.

_~A New Perspective~_

Caitlyn arrived at a special room where several soda and snacks machines were set up. There was a corner set up where you could sit down and enjoy your snacks and beverages in peace. The snacks machines were filled with goodies like candy, chips, and cookies while the soda machines were filled with...well soda of all kinds.

Caitlyn walked to one of the snacks, put in the right amount of cash, and selected her treat of a bag of chocolate M&M's.

"And just when I just started to enjoy free period..." a familiar voice groaned that made Caitlyn's blood boiled.

"Nice to see you too, Chad," Cailtyn replied sarcastically, picking her treat up from the bottom of the machine.

Chad couldn't help but smirked as he checked out her butt. He was always attracted to her in a way, but he was too stubborn to admit it to anyone. Their fights for some reason turned him on, unlike more than his girlfriend did. Not to mention, he thought Caitlyn was hotter than her and more fun to tease.

"What are you smirking at?" Caitlyn asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Just at the ways I could torture you at home," Chad replied smoothly. "Play the 'nice boy from next door' card to your parents and hear stories about when you were a baby."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at this as she grabbed a water bottle from one of the soda machines.

"You do realize I could do the same thing to your parents, right?" Caitlyn asked, with a smirk.

Chad's eyes widened as he realized that she could do that. He groaned, looking up in the air while faceplaming his head in realization.

Caitlyn chuckled at the sight of him in frustration. Though they are enemies, she could always laugh when he was wrong and she was right. She sat down in the corner and opened up her treat and slid a couple of the little candies out, popping them into her mouth.

Chad recovered from his frustration and walked to one of the soda machines. He beat on it in a pattern and a soda slide out on the bottom of the machine.

"Hey!" Caitlyn scowled at her. "You're supposed to pay for that!"

"Oh no!" Chad exclaimed sarcastically. "I hope I don't get arrested from the soda task force!"

He bursted out laughing as she glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Real mature," Caitlyn muttered angrily.

Chad stopped his laughter and grabbed his drink from the machine. As he walked over to the same corner Caitlyn was at, he twisted it opened. He sat down beside her, putting as much space between them. She went though her purse and grabbed her music player out if it.

"Let me see your schedule," Chad commanded all of a sudden.

Caitlyn looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Why did he want to see her schedule now?

"What?" Chad asked, rudely. "We have all the same classes together so far. I want to know if we have any more together."

"Fine," Caitlyn groaned, digging in her bag for her schedule.

When she found her schedule, Caitlyn handed it to Chad, who also had his schedule out. Chad looked over the two pieces of paper and his eyes widened.

"We have the exact same schedule!" Chad exclaimed.

Cailtyn looked up in shock. "What?"

Chad leaned over to her with the two schedules, pointing to hers then his. Caitlyn leaned over as well to get a good look at them. He was right. They both had the same classes together which is weird because they even had the same electives together.

"Every class including the same elective?" Caitlyn remarked, with a confused look on her face. "How's that possible?"

"Maybe we're both interested in the same things," Chad replied, giving her schedule back.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we should have the same schedule," Cailtyn explained. "I mean yes the same electives but not at the same time! Maybe something happen with guidance counsler's office."

"Maybe somebody set it up so that we have the exact same schedule," Chad suggested, taking a sip of his soda.

"Maybe," Caitlyn muttered, sliding a few more of candies out on her hand and popping them into her mouth. "M&M's?"

"Sure," Chad shrugged, holding out his hand for some.

Caitlyn struggled to shook out a few candies for him. She cupped her hand under his to get easy access. A electric spark went down through their bodies as soon as their skin made contact. They both flinched from the spark as a few candies made it to his hand. Caitlyn removed her hand as both her and Chad blushed, looking away from each other.

"Thanks," Chad muttered, before popping the candies into his mouth.

"You're welcome," Caitlyn responded simply.

Both were thinking the same thing.

_What the heck/hell was that?_

_~A New Perspective~_

Fanny and Patton walked in the parking lot. Turns out they had the last class together too. They were currently searching for Caitlyn and her car.

"How is she able to drive in tenth grade?" Patton asked.

"She's older than the rest of us," Fanny replied. "She turned sixteen back in May so she got her license and a car at the same time."

"Oh," Patton nodded.

Fanny looked back behind them and saw that a car was about to hit Patton. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of way, letting the car pass. Patton looked at the car with a confused face and then back at Fanny.

"Thanks," he smiled appreciately.

"No problem," Fanny smiled back. "You have to watch out for cars in the parking lot."

"Yeah," Patton laughed.

Their hands were still interwined, but neither of them noticed or minded. They walked down in the same direction until they saw Caitlyn leaning against her car, thinking about something.

"Caitlyn?" Fanny called out to her friend.

Caitlyn didn't hear her. She was thinking about what happen earlier in 'Machine Mania'. That moment between her and Chad was still freaking her a bit. Sure, Caitlyn and Chad had touch each other before, but it was either a punch or a slap. They never indirectly touch hands together. The two, after both of their free periods, went to their classes and didn't say anything to each other even though they were partners in the rest of their classes. What was that spark that happened between them and why did it happen?

"Caitlyn!" her friend's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Caitlyn snapped her head up to see Patton and Fanny standing there, with their fingers intertwined.

She would have said something, but she had other things on her mind.

"You were spaced out," Patton explained.

"Are you okay?" Fanny asked in concern.

Caitlyn then fake-smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Fanny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fanny knew Caitlyn enough to know that smile was fake.

"Yes," Caitlyn replied, trying to find a different topic off of her, "Now what about you two? Are you guys dating?"

Fanny and Patton raised an eyebrow, and then looked down at their hands, still intertwined. Patton was about to let go, but Fanny's grip tightened.

"Damnit, Caitlyn!" Fanny exclaimed, frightening Caitlyn and Patton. "Quit trying to change the subject. Now what happened that made you space out a minute ago?"

Caitlyn didn't want to tell about the spark with Chad so she went with the next best thing that did freak her out too.

"Me and Chad have all of our classes together!" Caitlyn admitted.

"What?" Fanny and Patton asked in unison.

"It's true and I don't know how that happened," Caitlyn replied.

"That's just weird," Patton commented.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Fanny asked.

"Like I said," Cailtyn explained, "I don't know. Are you guys dating because you are holding hands?"

"No," Fanny and Patton replied in unison.

Both blushed as Caitlyn laughed at their response.

"Come on," Caitlyn waved, "Let's hang out at your house."

Caitlyn walked over to the driver's side and got in. Fanny and Patton released their hands and walked to the car. Fanny opened the car to the passenger while Patton got in the back.

"Just tell me your address," Caitlyn instructed, "and I'll find your house from there."

"860 Armern Lane," Patton explained.

"Alright," Caitlyn muttered, as the engine roared to life, "let's go."

Patton was happy that his first day went great, especially with a certain red-head being his partner.

Fanny was happy that nothing went wrong and with a partner that wasn't force to be with her.

Caitlyn wondered what had happened with Chad and why she wanted to happen again. She felt a feeling that she doesn't get around him and she didn't know why she wanted to never stop.

_Maybe this year will be different indeed..._

* * *

**And done! Took longer to update than I expected!**

**A/N:**

**-The reason why the other girls had stopped hanging out with Fanny and Caitlyn was because Kandy had huge secrets on each one of them. Must be pretty embarrassing and horrible for them.**

**-Yes, Caitlyn is an only child. Why? Because I made her that way.**

**-The moment between Chad and Caitlyn was intended because in my universe they are paired together. That's why I added that. I was wanting some kind of moment to happen and that was born. Sounds about cliche, but I'm happy with it.**

**-There were more Patton/Fanny moments in this chapter, right? Because I honestly need some ideas. Like maybe they get Romeo and Juliet project and they have to act a scene from it. Some ideas might be helpful.**

**-Thanks for reviewing last chapter...again!**

**Speaking of which, review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	4. A New Friend

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and checking out this story. AU. No KND organization in this story. Yeah.**_  
_

**Review replies:**

**Divachick86: I know! How adorable! *.* I'm sure you can come up with an idea! Maybe, I'm still iffy about that. Thank you and another thank you for letting use your ocs.**

**KNDnumber170: Hmm...I'll take that into consideration. That was you? Well, I hope you keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Heck no, I don't own KND. Emily, Ally Jay, and Charlie(is mentioned) are own by Divachick86. Again, thank you for letting me use them. I do own Caitlyn, Mr. and Mrs. Drilovsky, and Caitlyn's mom.**

**Warning: Nudity scene is mentioned!**

* * *

_~A New Friend~_

Caitlyn finally made it to Patton's house, which was an average two-stoies house like hers and Fanny's. It came in a navy blue color, with a front porch and driveway that lead to a two-car garage. The yard was not big, but it was not small, with a green grass.

"Where should I park, Patton?" Caitlyn asked.

Patton looked at his house, seeing how his parents were home. Earlier, he asked his mom if he could bring a couple of friends over and she said yes, not asking who they were. That was out of character for her.

"Just park near the end of the driveway on the left," Patton replied, pointing to the spot.

Caitlyn was able to understand where he was talking about and parked in that spot, turing off the engine. She, along with Patton and Fanny, got out of the car, closing the door behind them. Patton had got his stuff out of the car while Cailtyn stuck her keys in her pocket and Fanny had nothing out.

"Nice place," Caitlyn commented with a smile.

"Yep, I agree," Fanny smiled.

Patton smiled as well. He looked over at Fanny, realizing this first time he saw without her purse or items. She was beautiful in his mind. Her red curls match her joyous personalty. When she laughed, her freckles wriggled in a way that made her look cute. He wore this dreamy look on his face as he stared at Fanny admiring his house.

Caitlyn noticed this and smirked. It's been awhile since she or Fanny had an actual relationship. Sure, there have been flings but none of them had last long or became serious. Caitlyn was happy that some boy liked Fanny in a relationship kind of way. She just hope Kandy doesn't ruin it for her practical sister.

"Okay, let's not stand here," Caitlyn broke the silence. "Patton, lead us inside."

Patton nodded and walked up to the porch with Cailtyn and Fanny following. When they got to the front door, Patton dug in his pockets to search his keys. It took a while to do so until he found them. Patton inserted the main house key into the keyhole, and twisted the key around to get it open, which it did. He opened the door and held it open, motioning the two girls to go in.

"Ladies first," Patton stated.

The two walked in. Fanny giggled while Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"How cliche."

"What can I say?" Patton shrugged, walking in himself. "I'm a gentleman."

Fanny giggled one more time while Caitlyn smirked at her friend's behavior. Patton closed the door behind him. Caitlyn and Fanny looked around the room.

The room was a big with couches and chairs around a giant TV right of them. The stairs were visible a feet away from the door against the wall. There was a door near the front door, what they assumed was a coat closet. Beside the stairs was another door that looked like a swing door that was seen at diners.

"Mom! I'm home!" Patton called, cupping one of his hands near his mouth.

"Patton? Is that you?" a voice called back from the swing doors.

"Yes, mom," Patton replied back.

Suddenly, a woman in her thirties appeared in the room coming from the swinging door. She had fair skin as dark as Patton's. Her dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a pink housewife dress with short sleeves and a white appron tied around her waist, the length of the dress stopped her knees. Her dark brown eyes lit up in happiness when she spotted her son.

"Patton!" the woman exclaimed, running to her son and hugged him tight. "How's my baby boy? Did you have fun on your first day?"

Patton blushed as his mom's hug tightened. Cailtyn and Fanny snickered at the sight.

"Mom!" Patton whined like an embarrassed boy, "Not in front of my new friends. Now, let go please!"

His mom shook her head. "Not until you hug back."

Patton groaned stubbornly before wrapping his arms around around her. Just like she said, she let go of her son. She turned her attention towards the girls Patton brought.

"Oh, hello," the woman smiled.

"Hi," Cailtyn and Fanny waved at her.

"Uh...Patton?" the woman whispered to her son. "Are these girls girlfriends of your new friends?"

Patton shook his head. "Nope. They're my new friends."

"Oh," Patton's mom stated, then smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Drilovsky, but you can call me Ester."

Ester stepped forward to shake the girl's hands.

"Hello, I'm Caitlyn Tuttalu," Caitlyn introduced as the woman shook her hand.

"Oh, nice hand grip," Ester commented, letting go of Caitlyn's hand. She turned to Fanny, taking her hand. "And you are?"

"Fanny Fulbright," Fanny finished as she shook the woman with a firm handshake.

"Firm handshake," Ester stated, letting go of Fanny's hand. "My husband will like you."

"Patton!" a little voice squeked from the stairs behind them.

They all turned to towards the stairs and saw a little girl around nine years old standing near the bottom of the stairs with a happy smile on her face. She had dark fair skin like Patton and his mom did. Her black hair was in ponytail, tied with a pink ribbon. She wore a pink blouse with light purple pockadots on the sleeves and a pink skirt with a purple belt. Pink sandals were on her little feet. Her bright blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Ally Jay!" Patton smiled widely. He kneeled down and opened his arm for her.

The little girl ran towards him and jumped into his arms. Patton wrapped his arms around the little girl as she wrapped hers around his neck. He stood up with the girl in his arms, smiling. The little girl unwrapped her arms from Patton's neck, still smiling though. She then noticed the two girls by Patton's mom.

"Mommy, who are they?" the girl asked, pointing towards the girls.

"Ally Jay," Patton answered for his mom, "This is my new friends, Caitlyn and Fanny."

"Hey," Caitlyn and Fanny waved.

"Guys, this is my sister, Ally Jay," Patton pointed to the little girl in his arms.

Ally Jay waved with an innocent smile on her.

"Aww...she's adorable," Caitlyn cooed.

"Thank you," Ally Jay squeaked.

"I didn't know we had guests," a voice came from behind them.

Cailtyn and Fanny turned to see another girl around twelve standing there. She had dark fair skin like Patton, Ally Jay, and their mom. Her black hair was down to her shoulders and curled out abit. She wore an orange t-shirt and purple shorts with white tennis shoes. Her dark brown eyes eyed the girls suspiciously, especially Fanny.

The girl walked over to Fanny and examined her closely.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked, pointing to Fanny. "You look familiar..."

Cailtyn raised an eyebrow as the little girl examined her best friend. Fanny sort of backed away when the little girl started to point at her.

"Emily!" Ester scowled, causing the girl to snapped her head towards her, "quit pointing! It's rude."

"I'm sorry, mom," the girl called Emily replied. "She's just looks familiar."

Caitlyn and Fanny realized that the girl might know someone that look like Fanny.

"By any chance, are you in the seventh grade?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied.

Patton raised any eyebrow at this. What were the girls up to?

"Did you met a boy named Paddy today?" Fanny asked, following Caitlyn's method.

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed in realization. "No wonder you look familiar. You look a lot like him. He's friends with this girl I met today, Charlotte. Do you know Paddy?"

"Know him?" Fanny asked, sarcastically.

"He's Fanny's little brother," Caitlyn responded.

"Oh," Emily nodded, then had a confused expression. "Who's Fanny?"

Caitlyn and Fanny looked at each other in a perplexed way.

"Emily," Patton spoke up. "That's Fanny and Caitlyn, my new friends."

"Hi," Fanny and Caitlyn waved.

"So you're Fanny," Emily pointed to Fanny who smiled, "and you're Caitlyn?" Emily pointed to Caitlyn who nodded.

"So you met me brother today, huh?" Fanny asked, really she thought of him.

"Yeah, he's really nice," Emily replied.

"So other than Paddy, who else did you meet?" Caitlyn asked, knowing the answer a little bit.

The three sat down on a nearby couch while Ester went back to the kitchen. Patton walked to the couch across from the girls and sit down with Ally Jay. Patton tried to pay attention to the three girls, but Ally Jay got his attention by covering his eyes with her hands and giggling.

"Well," Emily began excitedly. "I met Charlotte in my first class and she introduced me to her other friends. Though I kept getting this vibe between her and Paddy..."

"Oh that's because," Fanny spoke up, "Paddy and Charlie have crushes on each other and they won't admit it."

"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow. Then her face turned into one of realization. "No wonder they acted towards each other like that."

"Yeah," Fanny nodded. "Charlie practically lives at our house. When I come home, I would find those two on our couch, playing videogames. And usually Caitlyn is with me."

"Oh," Emily smiled before continung with her story. "I also met Lee and Sonya who are dating who hangs with them."

"They must have just started dating," Caitlyn pointed out to Fanny.

"Because Paddy hasn't told us about them dating," Fanny finished.

"And then I met Tommy who pretty nice and loves inventing," Emily continued. Fanny and Caitlyn only nodded.

Patton was playing with Ally Jay in the chair by tickling her in the sides. She giggled but the other girls didn't seemed to notice. Even now and then, Patton would stop to give Ally Jay a chance to breath.

"And this is this guy I met who is really cute," Emily had a dreamy smile on her face.

Caitlyn and Fanny exchanged a mischievous smirk with each other.

"Who is he?" Fanny and Caitlyn asked in unsion, knowing the answer.

Patton stopped his game with Ally Jay to listen in on this conversation. Ally Jay grumbled to herself before also listening in the conversation.

"His name is Harvey McKenzie," Emily dreamily sighed.

Fanny and Caitlyn covered their mouths with their hands and laughed into their palms. Patton and Ally Jay raised an eyebrow at this. Emily didn't notice the two at all, she was in a different world. Fanny and Caitlyn stopped their laughing fit as Emily realized something.

"Although Harvey doesn't like it when other people touch him..."

Fanny and Caitlyn looked at each other, confused.

"I thought..." Caitlyn started.

"Yeah, Paddy told..." Fanny agreed.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Paddy told us he was over that," Caitlyn explained.

"Maybe it came back?" Fanny shrugged.

"Well, anyway," Emily continued, "they all are great friends. I hope we can great times this year."

"Yeah and who knows?" Caitlyn chimed, "Maybe I'll see you at Fanny's house a few times."

Ester came into the room, carrying various snacks on a tray with a several cups of milk.

"Thought you kids were hungry," Ester explained, sitting the tray down on the coffee table between the couches. She herself sit down on a chair that was facing the TV.

Emily and Ally May grabbed a couple of cookies from the snacks.

"Hey!" Ester scowled. "Wait for our guests and your brother to get something. Would you like something?"

Fanny and Caitlyn shook their heads and mouth 'No thanks.' Ally May grabbed another cookie and sat back down by Patton, handing one of her cookies to him. Emily sat back down by Caitlyn and Fanny.

Ester straightened herself. "Alright. So, Fanny, have any other siblings?"

"Yes," Fanny replied. "Another brother. Shawnie. Age 10."

"What about you, Caitlyn?" Ester asked, which got silent. "Any siblings?"

Fanny looked at Patton, in a 'help out' way. Patton nodded, understanding what he had to do. Caitlyn was trying to put together a sentence, but she was uttering incorherently.

"Mom!" Patton exclaimed, moving his hand over his neck in a 'be quiet' motion.

Ester understood completely what was going on. "Oh. An only child?"

"Y-yes," Caitlyn choked out. "Mom and dad tried for another kid after I turned two. Once she was pregnant and before she could tell me about it, she would a miscarriages. There were also fails to get pregnant. After I turned six, they stopped. Said that one perfect child was enough."

"I'm sorry," Ester told her. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," Caitlyn replied. "You had a right to know as a parent."

Suddenly, the front door opened and a man entered the home.

"Family I'm home!" the man exlcaimed.

The man had dark fair skin like the rest of his family did. His black hair was cut in a military kind of way. He wore a camoflauge shirt with matching pants tucked into a pair of military boots. His dark-colored eyes smiling at his family.

"Daddy!" both Emily and Ally Jay yelled in unison.

Both girls ran towards the man and hugged him warmly.

"How's my daughters?" the man asked jokingly, before turning to his wife. "Ester, I know we've been living here for a few weeks and people keep parking their cars on our drvieway. Like some idiot parked his car..."

Caitlyn, Fanny, and Patton flinched when he said that.

"...on our driveway. I was able to park in our driveway without hitting the car. Annnd..." the man noticed Fanny and Caitlyn, "Who are these girls?"

"Honey," Ester replied, standing up and walking to her husband, "This is Caitlyn and Fanny, Patton's friends he made at school today."

"Friends?" the man scoffed. "Since when do girls and boys can be friends without either of the genders having some kind of motive?"

Ester gasped as her husband continued. "And Patton isn't like that."

Ester glared at her husband as Caitlyn and Fanny humphed and turned away, insulted. Patton glared at his dad.

"Allen!" Ester exclaimed, disappointedly.

"Daddy, what's a miscarriage?" Ally Jay asked, tugging on her dad's shirt.

"Where did you learn, honey?" Allen asked his daughter, looking interested.

"Caitlyn said her mommy had a bunch of them when Caitlyn was little," Emily cleared, understanding a bit of the meaning of a miscarriage.

"Yes, honey," Ester scowled at her husband. "I was just getting to know Caitlyn and Fanny more before you came through."

"I really appreciate it if you don't judge any of my new friends before you actually get know," Patton crossed his arms, "dad."

"Oh," Caitlyn exclaimed, looking at the time. "Is it five already? Fanny and I have to get home."

Fanny and Caitlyn stood and started to head out before they stopped.

"Nice to meet you guys," Fanny waved.

"Bye," Caitlyn smiled.

"I'll follow you two out to your car," Patton stated, standing up and walking.

Both of the girls walked out of the door, with Patton following them.

Allen blinked before he smiled sheepishly at his wife, who was glaring at him still.

_~A New Friend~_

The trio walked to Caitlyn's car and stood around abit.

"I'm sorry for my dad's behavior," Patton apologized. "He watches a lot of realty shows about high schools with trouble makers and teens getting pregnant."

"That's okay," Caitlyn replied.

"He had a right because," Fanny responded, "he was concerned for you and his daughters."

"Yeah, but that was totally uncalled for," Patton commented.

Caitlyn had her mischievous smirk back on her face for the millionth time that day.

"Fanny, I'm going to start the car," Caitlyn announced. "You and Patton better exchanged phone numbers since you guys are partners."

Fanny was about to retort back, but Caitlyn was already in the car. Fanny faced Patton and the two stood there awkwardly. Caitlyn's car came to life.

Patton chuckled, scratching the back of his hand "So..."

"We should exchanged numbers," Fanny replied, getting her phone out.

"Totally," Patton nodded, getting his out as well.

They traded phones and put their numbers in. It took a few seconds to do it, but they did. They gave the other their phone back.

"I'll talk to you later," Patton told her.

"Okay, I'll answer you later," Fanny replied with a smile. "Friends?"

Fanny stuck her hand out. Patton looked at it and smiled warmly. He took her hand and shook it, looking at her.

"Friends," Patton replied.

A horn sounded out. They looked at Caitlyn, who was mouthing something as she folded her arms outward. They took it as it was time to leave. They released each other's hand and waved at each other. Fanny walked backward towards the car. When she found the passenger door, she opened it and entered the car. The car rolled backwards out of the driveway and drive off in a different direction.

Patton smiled at the thought of Fanny before truing around to head back inside of the house.

_~A New Friend~_

Chad drive over to Caitlyn's house in his black truck that he gotten from his parents just last year. The boy was a very popular youngster even before he started dating Kandy. Though, there were times when he felt like everyone else that didn't know what to do.

This is one of those times. He felt a spark from his partner that he never felt before with her. She had touch his hand with hers and the spark happened. He had flinched and blushed at the spark. He had thought about it during football practice and after when he was working on his five facts.

Chad had arrived at his destination and got out of the car with a folder of his five facts. The house was a simple light green two-story house with a driveway and front porch. He noticed three cars in the driveway, two in the two-car garage and one in front of the garage. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A woman answered the door with a cheerful smile on her face. She had fair skin unlike Cailtyn did. Her brown hair was pulled into a frenchbraid behind her head. She wore a black business suit that cosisted a jacket, white shirt underneath a blue tie, and skirt with black high heels. Her chocolate eyes looked him over.

"Hi," the woman greeted.

"Hey, is Caitlyn here?" Chad asked looking inside the house behind her.

"Yes, she said someone was coming over," the woman replied, before stucking her hand out for shake. "The name's Kathryn Tuttalu."

Chad smirked, shaking the woman's hand. "Chad Dickson."

"Cailtyn is upstairs in her room," Kathryn stepped aside for him to enter the home.

Chad nodded, walking forward into the house. He took a glance around the living room. Couches and chairs faced a TV while tables behind them had pictures of the family. Above the TV, a family potrait of Cailtyn and her parents in a set of nice clothes.

Chad looked around for any pictures of siblings, but found none.

_Caitlyn is an only child like me?_

Chad walked up the stairs to a hallway with a bunch of doors. There was a door that was opened a crack. Chad assumed that it was Caitlyn's room. He walked towards the door and opened it. He peeked in...

"Hey, Cailtyn..."

"Chad!"

He immediately closed the door after she screamed and widened his eyes, blushing. That was Caitlyn alright...but she was less dress than he expected. She was standing near her bed with a towel, completely naked! He saw her front, drying her back with the towel, and that was it! She quickly cover herself when she realized it was him. Although, it was bad enough that she was his partner, now he saw her naked.

As he thought about it, though, he noted that there were some things he liked about seeing her body. He couldn't help it, he was a hormonal teenage boy!

"Chad," Cailtyn's voice came through the door timidly. "You can come in now."

Chad sighed and hoped that blush was gone. He smirked as he walked in. The room had your traditional teenage stuff. A bed furthest from the door sat beside a end table with a mini-lamp and alarm clock on it. A desk with a laptop closed sat near a window with the blinds closed. Another door was closed beside a room screen that a figure was shifting behind. The figure was in the shape of Caitlyn.

"Sorry about that," Chad told her, smirking, "but it was a good thing I had opened that."

"How was it a good thing?" Cailtyn's voice came from behind the screen.

"Well," Chad shrugged,"it was to me."

He smirked as Caitlyn groaned angrily. The figure pulled something over her head and adjust it abit. The fabric had some at her mid-thighs. The figure stepped out of the screen, and Caitlyn appeared. The fabric was a spagetti-strap black sleeping gown with blood red roses over it in some kind of pattern.

Chad's eyes widened in amazement. The gown hugged the girl's curves perfectly and it made him forget about his current girlfriend, ...Kathy or something like that.

"Stop staring," Cailtyn glared, walking over to her bed and sat down.

Caitlyn had a piece of paper in her hands and she studied it, crossing one of her legs over the other. To him, he thought she was seducing him.

"I said, stop staring," Cailtyn exlcaimed, glaring up at him.

Chad shook out of his daze and smirked, walking over to her and standing down beside her.

"Would ya stop smirking?" Caitlyn snapped, irritated with his smirk.

Chad then remembered something, "I didn't know you shaved..."

"It was just for summer!" Caitlyn exclaimed, blushing.

"Geez, alright," Chad held his arms up, "I'll back off."

Caitlyn groaned as he continued to smirk. Chad continued to look her over and noticed something near her chest.

"Are you even wearing a-"

"It has a built-in one!" Caitlyn interrupted, blushing once again.

Chad chuckled at her blush while the blush on her face subsided.

Caitlyn sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Chad nodded, handing his folder to her.

_Maybe we can be friends..._he thought.

_~A New Friend~_

Fanny played on her laptop, completely bored.

_Brrink! _went Fanny's phone.

With a puzzled look, Fanny grabbed her phone and opened the message.

_"Hey. Bored out of my mind. U?" _

The message was from Patton. With a smile, she replied back.

_"Heck yeah."_

She hit 'send' and waited for Patton to replied back.

Fanny was pretty happy with how this day turned out. She earned a new friend which she was to him also. She hoped this friend will be okay and won't abandon her. She also hoped he and her be more than friends, but this was a little bit. For now, he was a friend.

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-Again, I don't own Emily or Ally Jay. They are owned by Divachick86, along with Charlie. I hope they're not out of character, Divachick86.**

**-May, may, Caitlyn's mom had a few miscarriages. Poor Mrs. Tuttalu.**

**-Aww...at the Fanny/Patton moment when Fanny and Caitlyn were leaving.**

**-I'm sorry with the Chad/Caitlyn scene, but I had to add that in there. Chad saw her naked, well the front part of her anyway. Bet you didn't expect that, huh, Chad?(****Chad: Shut up!) I'm pretty sure you guys assume where Caitlyn shaved but only for the summer and what she wasn't wearing and her gown had a built-in one. If you can't figure it out, then just ask me.**

**-Is it me, or did Caitlyn wanted Fanny and Patton to hug when they were saying bye? ;) Hint-hint...**

**-Again, thanks all for checking out my story and/or reviewing.**

**Well, you know the drill. Review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	5. A New Feeling

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! AU, the KND does not exist in this story, so quit asking! But no one is really asking...**_  
_

**Review replies:**

**Divachick86: Yeah, thank you!**

**Angel-of-Energy: Thanks! Yes, they will appear, but the questions is what chapter? Hey, that's not a bad idea! But I got figure out how to work that into the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND characters: Fanny, Patton, Paddy, and others. But I do own Caitlyn and her parents. There is a character that I don't own or the KND organization doesn't own. It's Charlotte who is own by Divachick86.**

* * *

_~A New Feeling~_

For the next week, each class was not given out projects or work to take home. Many of the highschoolers said that it was easy.

Until the second week, that is...

_~A New Feeling~_

"Now for your assignment..." Mrs. Maryworth explained.

Mrs. Maryworth was a plump dark-skinned woman in her forties. Her brown hair was always in a little braid tied in bun. She always wore pink and white on her clothing. Today it was a vertical-striped dress with short sleeves and stopped at her knees. She taught American History part two for the Sophomore class. She was surprised that Caitlyn was able to pass her class when she didn't have American History part one.

A few of the students groaned at this, which made the teacher glared at them.

"I'm sorry, but you've been in school for over a week and it was bound to happen. Now hush up!"

The class quiet down after that threat, after all she was one of the feared teachers in the school.

"Now your assignment is a project with your partner. This is due next week, any day of that week. You're going to choose a topic that you learned last year. And how you're going to decide a topic..."

She grabbed a hat filled with little slips of paper in it. She shook up the hat to mix those pieces of paper. She came around with the hat as people choose their topics.

"You and your partner will have to research the topic and do triad poster report. This will have to have: what happened with the event you choose, who and what were involved and how, cause and effects of the event, how it has effect us today, and good picture of the event. Got that?"

The class nodded, understanding what their instructions were.

"Good. Each topic is from something you learned last year in American History part one with Mr. Leburn. From the Exploration Era to the Reconstruction Era. You may use what you learned last year in this project."

_Brring!_

"Class dismissed!"

_~A New Feeling~_

"What topic did we get?" Fanny asked Patton.

Fanny and Patton were walking down toward to the parking lot. Eversince they became friends, Fanny and Patton were as close as two friends can be. Unfortunately, the two didn't know much about each other. Plus, their secret feelingd for each other grew with each day passing.

Today, Fanny wore a short-sleeve green shirt with a light orange flower on the front, a lower thigh-length orange skirt, and white sandals. Patton wore a black solid short-sleeve shirt, dark jean shorts, and black tennis shoes.

"Uh..." Patton looked at the slip of paper he had drawn from history class, "'Hamilton vs. Jefferson'. Federalists vs. Republicans."

"Okay," Fanny nodded. "So what should we do?"

"How about if I come to your house this afternoon so we plan how we're doing the project?" Patton suggested.

"Uh, sure," Fanny replied, "but you'll have to let your mom know."

"I'll text her while we're in the car," Patton shrugged.

"Wait, you mean right now?" Fanny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so I can go home in time for dinner," Patton explained, opening the door marked 'EXIT' for Fanny.

Fanny nodded in understanding as she walked forward with Patton following her. She hoped Caitlyn can drop them off and they can make it her room without running into her mother. If she saw Patton, her mother would think that he was a boyfriend and say all the things mothers would say. Then, Fanny's mother would reach the uncomfortable subject of ... grandchildren.

Patton couldn't help but stare at Fanny. It seemed to be his thing that he enjoyed and did it most often. He couldn't believe that he liked one of the girls that he befriended at his new school, but he didn't say he liked it. He did like it, but he didn't want to say anything that could make him lose her or worst, say something that could lose her trust of him.

The two walked in silence as they appoarched Caitlyn's car. The driver herself was sitting in the driver's seat, hands on the wheel waiting for her two friends. Fanny took her normal seat in the passenger's seat while Patton took the back. The system was working good for them. After school they would hang out at the mall or Lime Rickey's, a soda bar joint where teens and kids hang out, until it was time to head home. Sometimes they would hang out at the park, just chatting about things.

"So where do you guys want to go today?" Caitlyn asked, snapping both of them out of their thoughts.

"We have a project due next week," Fanny explained.

"So we need to head over to Fanny's to discuss," Patton finished.

"Alright, mom and dad needs to talk about something anyway," Caitlyn shrugged, starting her car. "I'll just drop you guys off and I'll head on home."

Caitlyn backed out of the parking space and exited the parking lot.

_~A New Feeling~_

Fanny and Patton walked into a simple two-story house. They had walked into a hallway with stairs in front of them and a doorway where a couple of kids sitting on a couch, playing videogames.

One of the kids was a boy around thirteen who was a mere image of Fanny as a boy. Short frizzy orange hair, green eyes, and freckles. He wore a green shirt with blue jean shorts and was barefooted.

The other kid was a girl around the same age as the boy. Her white-blonde hair was in pigtails, tied with a pink ribbon. Her dark blue eyes were covered by a pair of pink-framed glasses. She wore a pink short-sleeve jacket cut-off over a black tank-top, a pink and black checkered skirt over pink leggings down to her knees, and pink ankle socks with white shoes with a pink strip along the side.

"Hey Paddy! Hey Charlie!" Fanny waved at the two teenagers.

"Oh hey Fanny," the two replied in unison, unfazed by her and focused on their game.

Suddenly, the game made a victorious sound. "Player 2 wins!"

"Yes!" the girl cheered at the same time the boy cried, "Noooo!"

The girl did a victory dance as the boy hit his head against the couch repeatedly. This made the two other teenagers chuckled at the two. The boy on the couch looked up and noticed Patton. He asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey, Fanny? Is this your boyfriend?"

Fanny immediately blushed. "No, Paddy! This is Patton, my friend and partner."

The girl, that had stopped doing her victory dance, had her arms crossed and tapped her index finger on her temple. "Patton...Patton..." the girl muttered before brightened with her answer. "Oh yeah! Emily!"

"Huh?" Paddy had a confused look on his face.

"Remember Emily?" the girl rolled her eyes. "She said that your sister and her brother are friends, Paddy!"

"Oh yeah!" Paddy realized what she was getting. "Thanks for reminding me, Pigtails. Oh, and nice to meet you, Patton."

"Nice to meet you, too, uh..."

Fanny leaned in and and whispered, "Paddy..."

"Paddy!"

Fanny rolled her eyes at him with a smile.

"By the way, Paddy, you owe five bucks," the girl, who would be assumed 'Charlie', held her hand out to collect her fee.

"No, we said who won best two out of three gets paid by the loser!"

"No, we didn't! Fork the money over!"

Paddy looked over at his sister with pleadingly eyes. "Fanny, you know I-"

"I'm not giving you five dollars," Fanny rolled her eyes at her brother, who had to get his own wallet out to pay his friend. "Now where's mom?"

"She took Shawnie over to the store."

Fanny grabbed Patton by his wrist and dragged him up the stairs. "Good, we have a good thirty minutes to do this."

"Don't make too much racket up there," Charlie called suggestively.

"It's not what you think!" Patton and Fanny replied back in unison.

Fanny dragged Patton to her bedroom. A bed was set up against the wall in the middle of the room. Dresser across the room opposite of the bed in the corner and was next to a closet on one side and a window on the other. A night stand on each side of the bed, both with lamps. A desk sat near the entrance of the room. A little sofa sat near the window and near the bed.

"Nice place," Patton commented, walking to sit of the bed.

"Thanks." Fanny dropped her stuff at her desk, grabbing a notepad. She walked towards the bed and sat beside him. She illistrated the poster tiad on the notepad. "So how should we set it up?"

Patton grabbed the notepad and pen from her. "Actually, maybe we should take this time to get know each other a bit better."

"Okay, you start," Fanny gestured to him.

"Alright, first question: What does your parents do?"

"Me mom's a stay at home mother while meh father is in charge of this big corporation. What about yours?"

"My mom is a stay at home mom like yours and my dad is the manager of a gun store. He used to be in the army."

"Well, that's neat."

"Yeah, he wants me to be in the army."

Fanny blinked. His father wants Patton to follow in his footsteps? What if he dies in war? She would be deve-she shook her head-his family and friends would be devestated.

"Well, do you want to be that?" Fanny asked.

"I don't know," Patton shrugged. "I've always wanted to be police officer or something like that."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, what about you? What do you want to be?"

"A nurse. I've always been good with first aid."

"Oh cool. What's your...favorite color?"

"Light green. Or white."

"Neat. Mine is navy green or really dark greens."

The conversation went on like this for a good thirty minutes. They would laugh if something was funny and got sad if the subject was sad. Then, Patton asked for the answer to a really awkward subject when it can be.

"So have any boyfriends or had any?"

Fanny sound nothing, but she looked down in saddness. Patton noticed this and immediately regret asking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really sh-"

"No, you were right to ask," Fanny looked at him. "The truth is I never really had a boyfriend, but there were crushes I had on boys."

_Like you..._she thought

"What about you? Any girls?" Fanny asked.

"I've had girls interested in me, but I never was interested in any of them." Patton found himself looking into Fanny's green eyes. "I was waiting for the right girl."

_Which I think I found..._he thought.

Fanny, like Patton, found herself looking into Patton's dark eyes. Patton lifted his hand and gently placed a lock of her red hair behind her ear. He kept his hand there and with that, cupped her cheek to bring her face closer to his. Both close their eyes as their lips came closer towards the other. Once their lips had touch...

_~We're close as friends can be. Sisters, you and me. I love you and you to me.~_

Both broke apart as Fanny's phone rang from her purse. Fanny got up and walked to get to answer it.

"Who is it?" Patton asked still dazed.

"Caitlyn," Fanny replied, trying to shake off what just happened. She answered the phone. "Hey."

_~A New Feeling~_

Caitlyn just dropped her two best friends at Fanny's house. Yes, she considered Patton a best friend. And Fanny is like-no- _is _a sister to her. Might be good if they got together.

Caitlyn drove off to her house. When she had arrived, she locked her car and walked up to the front porch. She stuck her house key in the key hole and turned it open. She entered her home and heard conversation coming from the dining room. Caitlyn dropped her stuff on the couch and headed off to the room.

She walked in and saw her dad seated in one of the three chairs on one side of the table, talking to a couple.

Her parents and others had noted to her that Caitlyn got her looks from her father. Her father had dark tan skin, a darker than Caitlyn's. Black-brown hair cut short in a professional way sat atop on his head. His dark eyes was focus on the couple infront of him. He wore black business with a dark red tie tied around his neck and black loafers. He had musclar build that could be considered an athlete's body.

Caitlyn was surprised by the surprise guests at the dining table.

He was talking to a couple who was in their thirties. The man had tan skin, similiar to Caitlyn's. His brown hair was spiked up on the two sides of his head, leaving a bald spot in the middle. His outfit consisted of red suit with a goofy tie that make him look like a prankster. His dark eyes was focus on Caitlyn's father then they were focused on her.

The man's wife, she assumed, had light skin. Her short blonde hair that curled outward in the back. She wore a pink calf-length dress and carried a white purse. Her light blue eyes was focus on her father before turning to the girl in the doorway.

The couple wasn't the reason she was surprised. It was the teenage boy beside them. The boy was Chad, wearing a buttoned-up blue shirt and beige shorts. Her surprise quickly turned into anger as she calculated this. His expression also turned into anger as he stood up.

"What is she/he doing here?" Caitlyn and Chad exclaimed in unison, pointing their index fingers at each other. "Me! What are you doing here?"

This arguement made the other people in the room flinched with the two teens' shouting.

"_I _live here, Jerk!" Caitlyn pointed to herself, emphaisising the 'I' in her statement.

"Well, _I_'m a guest here, Geek!" Chad pointed to himself.

Caitlyn took a deep breath before turning to her dad. "Dad? What is this _thing _doing in our home?"

Her dad shook out of his daze before smiling. "This 'thing'," he quoted with his hands, "is this couple's son. His mom knows your mom."

Chad and Caitlyn blinked before saying in unison, "What?"

"That's right," a voice came from the kitchen entrance. Caitlyn's mom was standing there with a snack plate with a few drinks.

"Cathryn and I go back," Chad's mom commented.

Caitlyn's mom placed the plate in the middle of the table and sat by her husband.

"Come you two sit," Mrs. Tuttalu and Mrs. Dickson commanded in unison.

The two glared at each other before sitting by their mothers.

"Caitlyn, it's indoors," Caitlyn's mom commented, pointing to her daughter's outfit.

Today, Caitlyn had worn a black short-sleeve jacket with a matching black knee-length skirt.

"Take it off," her mother continued.

Caitlyn shrugged and took off the jacket. Only to reveal that she was wearing a red and black tie-die tank-top. Cathryn gasped at this.

"Caitlyn, you know I have a strict policy of wearing tank-tops in front of company!"

Caitlyn looked at her mom in a confused way. "Does the policy about wearing a tank top in front of company apply to your friend and her family? Does it send any messages?"

"Yes, Caitlyn," Cathryn replied, before pointing to the door. "Now go change. I have laid out what you should wear."

Caitlyn blinked. "You have laid out what to wear? What is this, 1999?"

"Just go!" Cathryn exlcaimed.

Caitlyn got up, grumbling to herself. What she missed was the amused smile on her worst enemy's face.

_~A New Feeling~_

Caitlyn stood in front of her mirror of her room. Her mom had left a note by the clothes she wore. Telling her how to wear her hair with the clothes her mother laid out.

The clothes was actually a black sleeve-less dress that stopped close to her knees. The dress was made out of satin with a dull inside. She wore black wedges, the types that she wore to diner parties and business diners. Her hair was curled into a bun high ontop of her head. BY choose, she wore a turquiouse flower necklace with matching earrings given to her by her grandmother on her dad's side.

She smiled as she examined herself in the mirror. Then, she remembered Chad was down there and her smile turned into a frown.

_I wonder how Fanny and Patton are doing..._

She picked up her phone and dialed Fanny's cell. It ring a couple of times, before she answered.

"Hey."

"Hi, guess who's mom is a long time friend of my mom."

"Who?"

"Chad's and right now he's downstairs with his parents talking to my parents."

The two had a little conversation before Caitlyn's mom called her.

"Caitlyn, come down here and show everyone what I picked out."

"Okay, mom," Caitlyn called back. "Listen, Fanny. I have to go. Talk to you later."

_~A New Feeling~_

Patton watched as Fanny talked to Caitlyn on her phone. He didn't hear any words because he was in his own world just staring at her.

_When you can look at a girl who's saying something and you're hearing nothing, that's because you're in love with that girl, _is always what his dad told him.

_I can't be in love with Fanny, _he thought. _Sure, I really like her, but I can't...love her. Right?_

"Alright, bye, Caitlyn," Fanny's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"We should really be getting back to this project," Patton pointed out.

Fanny nodded, sitting beside him. She couldn't help it but feel her heartbeat quickened.

_Okay, I really like him, _she thought, _but I can't help but feel like I'm in love with him. That's can't be right, right?_

Both were pretty unsure with their feelings, but they were aware that this was a new feeling.

_~A New Feeling~_

Caitlyn walked into the dining room with her new outfit on.

"Aw, doesn't she look sweet?" Chad's dad commented.

"You know, your figure is what your mother had when she was your age," Chad's mom explained.

"There's my little girl," her dad stated.

"Now, that's what you should wear infront of company and you look beautiful," her mom smiled.

They all were looking at her.

_I wonder what Chad thinks of this, _she thought. _Wait, where did that come from?_

Caitlyn looked at Chad, who was gaping at her. She giggled at his expression. Chad's mother nudged him and his face returned to normal.

"You look...nice," Chad commented.

Caitlyn knew he wanted to say something else, but he didn't say because he was dating Kandy. Caitlyn felt a jealous pang that went down her spine.

_Why do I feel jealous about Kandy and Chad dating? _she thought. _Sure, I felt angry, but never jealous. I can't be in love with Chad. Wait what? Where did _that _come from?_

Caitlyn sat down and joined the conversation. She found out that the reason why she and Chad had all their classes together. Their parents set it up when they discovered that their children went to the same school. Chad and Caitlyn glared at them and crossed their arms.

Chad was in his own thoughts. _She really does look beautiful, even more than Kandy wearing that kind of dress. I can't believe I'm in love with another girl when I'm going out with Kandy. Wait, did I just thought that I was in love with Caitlyn. Well, I am attracted to her, but I can't love her. Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but I do know that I really like her._

Four people, four new feelings. The question now, is will they ever admit it and get with the person they claim to not be in love with?

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-It seems I keep introducing OCs every chapter. But what's a story without OCs?**

**-Charlie makes her first appearance in the story! I wanted to add her in the story because she's funny and loves to have fun! Once again, Charlie is Divachick86's character!**

**-Aww...Fanny and Patton kissed but it was just for a moment! But I think we all were waiting for something like that to happen.**

**-The song Fanny's ringtone for Caitlyn is something I made up! I'm trying to create a very close friendship/almost sisters song and that part is part of the chorus! **

**-What's with all of the denial in the chapter? This isn't Egypt!**

**Trey: Yes it is!**

**Me: Shut up, Trey!**

**Trey: You know you love me!**

**Me: I can't stand you!**

**Trey: Hurtful!**

**-Again, thank you all for your reviews!**

**Well, you know what to do...**

**Trey: No, I don't.**

**Me: Not you!**

**Review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	6. A New Dream

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I wish the KND did exist in this story and in real life. My codename would have been Numbuh 256! What would be your codename?**_  
_

**Review replies:**

**Divachick86: Alright, thanks for that. Seriously your head would explode if I don't update? Well, hope your heads stays intact and George doesn't have to clean it up! XD**

**Guest: Thank you! I will keep writing this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND characters, but I do own Caitlyn.**

* * *

_~A New Dream~_

Patton laid in his bed that night, troubled by his kiss with Fanny. He couldn't be in love with her already. Married couples say that it takes months, years, before they found out they were in love. It was days, a week since he met Fanny and he felt this way.

_I can't be in love with her, _he thought. _Can't be in love...Can't be in love...Can't be in love..._

He slowly dozed into the dreamworld of his mind.

_Dream..._

_The kingdom of Irieh was very peaceful with its land and people. Filled with magic and spells, there was always good fortune and bad fortune. With a king and a princess, the kingdom is in good hands, even when the queen passed away years before._

_Unfortunately, the king was in a mood that you didn't want mess with. His eldest daughter, the princess, was old enough to be queen, but she shot down any of the young kings and princes of every nearby kingdom. The king decided to throw a ball to help the princess a suitor. News of the ball spread throughout the kindgom like a wild fire, making every single male rejoiced for the princess's hand._

_The news eventually hit the Drilovsky house where servant Patton delivered the news to his step-mother and her sons. His mother died a long time ago and his father remarried. Soon, his father too died and Patton was forced to be a servant in his own home. The boy hadn't really met or seen the princess, but he heard stories of the beautiful and playful princess._

_His stepmother had fair skin and blonde hair with green eyes. She wore a deep purple long-sleeved floor-length dress. Her two twin sons had fair skin and brown hair with blue eyes. Their oufits consisted of a long length shirt and pants. One son had his outfit in the color green while the other was in the color blue._

_"Oh, isn't this exquisite?" His step-mother remarked. "You both have a chance to meet and marry the princess!"_

_"Hey, what about me?" Patton asked._

_"You?" chuckled one of his step-brothers._

_"Why would the princess want to meet and marry a servant boy?" chuckled the other step-brother._

_Soon, all three laughed their heads while Patton looked down in saddness. After few minutes of laughter, the three ceased their laughter and looked at him._

_"Well, you can't even go that night," his stepmother scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't have anything to wear and you have chores that you have to do that night."_

_Patton nodded before turning on his heel to his room._

_The night of the ball came and Patton was left at home, doing chores. He stopped in his work, letting a tear down his face. He wanted to meet the princess like the males do at the ball._

_Suddenly, a light glowed in the room and grew brighter until it disappear and a familiar girl stood in its place._

_Patton looked at the girl and he had a urge to blurt out. "Caitlyn?"_

_"Yeparoo!" the girl replied. _

_Caitlyn wore a shimmering red dress with transcent glittering sleeves covering her dress reached the floor. Her brown-black hair was curled into a bun with a tiny tiara in front of it. _

_"What are you doing here?" Patton asked, taking a step towards her._

_"Well, Patton," the girl waved her arms and a black wand appeared in front of her. "I'm your fairy godsister."_

_Patton gave her confused look. "Don't you mean fairy god_mother_?"_

_The fairy glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Do I look old enough to be a mother?" She motioned her body." I'm the same age as you so therefore fairy god_sister_!"_

_"Again what are doing here?" Patton repeated._

_Caitlyn grabbed the wand with her right hand. "Well, I'm here," she pointed the wand at her, "to make your wish," she pointed the wand at Patton, "come true."_

_"What wish?" Patton asked._

_"Really?" the fairy deadpanned. "The one where you want to go to the ball?"_

_Patton sheepishly smiled with a laugh to match. "But what am I going to wear? I can't wear this." He motioned to his outfit of torn up rags._

_"That's where I come in." The girl waved her wand around him before exclaiming, "Tuttal Too."_

_Suddenly, Patton appeared in cloud of smoke, feeling different. When the smoke cleared, he noticed he was wearing something different. He wore a white-sliver tuxedo with matching shoes and fedora. His black hair was well-kept. He smiled at the outfit._

_"I knew you'll liked it," Caitlyn smirked._

_"What if my step mom and step brothers recognizes me?" Patton inquired, panicking._

_"Trust me, Patton." The girl waved her hand and a black mask appeared in his hands. "No one will recognized you if you wear that."_

_Patton smiled. "Thank you."_

_A noise came from outside that caught both of their attention._

_"Oh, your ride is here." The girl disappeared before his eyes._

_Patton ran outside to find a horse-drawn carriage outside of the house._

_"Hi!" Patton turned to see Caitlyn beside a few feet away. "Get in, meet the princess, and have the time of your life. Just make sure you're back before the final stoke of midnight because that's when the magic runs out."_

_Patton nodded as he got in the carriage. The horses were off at the crack of the whip. Patton looked back and saw Caitlyn waved at him before fading away._

_Patton and the carriage arrived at the palace. Patton placed his mask on his face and walked out of the carriage. No guards? Weird..._

_Patton walked down the coridor towards the ballroom. He walked in the crowded room and soon all eyes were on him. He continued to walk in the room as the guests went back to what they were doing. _

_Patton didn't have to look far for the princess. She was dancing with a dark-headed man. _

_The princess was light skin with freckles sprinkled on her cheeks. Her red hair was curled in a bun with a tiara arranged on it. She wore a strapless green dress with the skirt wasn't too large nor too small and touched the floor. White gloves covered her arm from the elbow down to her hands._

_Patton walked up to the couple dancing and tapped the Princess on the shoulder. She turned and looked up at him with amazed eyes._

_"May I have this dance, princess?" Patton bowed._

_The princess giggled. "Yes, you may."_

_Patton held his hand out to her and she accepted. She placed her other hand on his shoulder while he placed his on her slim waist. The two danced away the night, ignoring other guys that would ask the princess for a dance. Somehow, the couple made it out of the ballroom and into the palace garden. The two sat down on a bench._

_"Princess, where I come from," Patton started, taking her hands into his, "I hear stories about you and your beauty. But you know what I think?"_

_The princess looked into his eyes. "What do you think?"_

_"That you're more than just beautiful," Patton replied. "That you're a fun, caring kind of girl. That is what I like about you, and I don't even know your name."_

_The princess smiled. "Princess Francesca, but my dad calls me Fanny."_

_"I like that." Patton looked into her green eyes._

_Both parties started to lean in._

Bong!

_Both looked towards the clock. It was the first stoke of midnight. _

_"I got to go." Patton stood up and started to walk away._

_"Wait," the princess exclaimed, following him._

_Patton ran through the ballroom, avoiding running into people. The princess followed him, wanting to know why he was leaving. Patton made it out to the corridor._

_"Wait!"_

_Patton turned to see the princess running after him. He halted with the princess stopping as she spoke._

_"I understand that you might have a cruffew, but how am I going find you?"_

_The princess was a few feet from him and he didn't want to leave like that. He walked up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kiss her fully on the lips. The princess was surprised at first, but she relaxed and kissed back, cupping his face with both hands. His hands went to her waist as the kiss deepened by both opening their mouths for their tougues to meet._

Bong!

_Slowly, Patton pulled away from the girl's lips, leaving them both dazed. Patton removed his hands from her waist and grabbed his fedora off his hand. He headed to her as her hands were removed from his face._

_"Take this. There is magic in here and one day, when you put this on my head, I will be wearing the same thing I am wearing now, minus the mask."_

_The princess looked at him and then at the fedora in her hands. Then she looked at him. "I will find you and may we be married on that one day."_

_Patton nodded before turning on his heel, running out of the palace._

_At the final stoke of midnight, Patton was at home in his regular outfit as the tux disappeared._

_The next morning, the news of the mysterious man from the ball spread through the kingdom. The princess visited every home with a fedora she claimed will lead her to him. She tried every male and waited for the outcome the man tell her. Unfortunately, nothing happened. _

_"The princess is here," Patton's stepmom exclaimed._

_Patton was sweeping around the living area as his step brothers straightened them up. He rolled his eyes at the two._

_The front door opened and the princess entered the living with the trusted advisor of the king with her. The advisor was skinny blad man, wearing a blue jester suit._

_Today, the princess wore a sleeve-less dress with a green top and thin green skirt that stopped her ankles. Her red hair was down and curly past her shoulders._

_The advisor cleared his throat before speaking. "Princess Francesca is here for every male that was in the household to try the fedora and wait for...something reaction the man told her about. She claims this by the way."_

_The princess glared at him before turning to the family. Patton continued to sweep around them._

_"Princess," his stepmom bowed, "my sons will be the ones to try on that fedora."_

_The princess stepped up to each of the twins and putting the fedora on their heads. Nothing happened like the other houses._

_"Maybe we should give up, princess," the trusted advisor pointed as the princess picked the fedora off the last twin's head._

_The princess looked at him, bewildered."The man I met last night is a good dancer and a great kisser. He looked past my status and beauty and saw what's in my heart. I will find him."_

_Suddenly, a thud was heard and they turned to see Patton on the floor, dazed._

_"Patton!" his step-mom scolded as his sons laughed at him._

_The princess, however, looked at him and noticed he looked familiar. Very familiar. She walked to where he has and helped him up._

_"The advisor said every male in the household," the princess muttered as she looked at the fedora then at him._

_"Oh, princess, Patton wasn't at the ball last night," his step-mom explained. "He was here."_

_"I said _every _male, lady," the trusted advisor claimed. "And that includes him."_

_The princess looked up at Patton and Patton looked at her. She placed the fedora on his head. _

_Suddenly, glittering swirls went down his body, changing his clothes. Once the magic was gone, Patton wore the same tuxedo he wore the night before, minus the mask. The other people in house gaped at him while the princess smiled._

_"It is you." She cupped his face, placing his forehead on hers. "Patton..."_

_"Fanny," Patton smiled, "I love you."_

_She smiled even more at him saying this. He leaned forward and kiss her on the lips._

_Dream..._

Patton bolted straight up in his bed, panting hard. He noticed that he was sweating a bit. He remembered his dream and tried to make sense of it.

_If you start dreaming about a girl, that means you're in love with her..._is what his father always told him.

He smiled dreamily at the thought of Princess Francesca.

_Yep, that dream proved it. I'm in love with Fanny. Question is how to tell her?_

_~A New Dream~_

_Dream..._

_Fanny played on the swingset with Caitlyn beside her. Both were seven years of age, so that means..._

_Fanny looked around her and saw her other friends on the playground. Rachel was on the other side of her, swinging high. Eva and Abby were on the slide set while Virginia and Kuki played in the sandbox, making a castle. _

_Fanny wore a sundress with a light green top and orange skirt with brown sandals on her feet. Caitlyn wore a red sundress with black streaks on it and black sandals. Rachel wore an aqua one with orange streaks on it and brown flip-flops. Eva wore a light pink sundress with white flip-flops. Abby wore a dark blue sundress with white sandals. Kuki wore a green sundress with white sandals. Virgina wore a black sundress with black sandals. _

_"Hey, Fanny," Caitlyn spoke. "Rachel." The girl in question actually halted in her swinging." How about a swinging contest to who can go the highest?" _

_Fanny and Rachel looked at each other before saying in unison, "You're on."_

_The three walked back as far as they can go. At the same time, they started to swing. Currently, Caitlyn was in first place, Rachel in second, and Fanny in dead last. After five minutes, the winner was Fanny._

_"Alright, I won," Fanny jumped out of the swing to do her victory dance. _

_Suddenly, she felt different. Older actually. She looked at herself and she looked sixteen again, but she still wore the sundress. She looked around and her friends the same age still wearing the sundresses._

_"Good job, Fanny." Caitlyn came up to her patted her on the back._

_"Yeah, you won." Rachel smiled as she came up to the two._

_Slowly, the rest of the girls came up to the group. They all chatted until Abby looked at her watch._

_"Oh shoot, I gotta get home," Abby groaned._

_"I have to watch Mushi anyway," Kuki shrugged._

_"I have a study date tonight," Virigina piped up._

_"Same for me," Eva raised her hand._

_"I have to watch Harvey and his friends," Rachel sighed._

_"My dad is wanting me home," Caitlyn shrugged._

_"Can you give a ride home?" Fanny asked Caitlyn._

_All of them gave her bilweldred looks._

_"Uh, Fanny, your boyfriend is picking you up," Caitlyn explained to her slowly._

_"For a date for you and your boyfriend's six months anniversary," Rachel finished._

_"You two have been together longer than us and our boyfriends," Abby chuckled._

_They all, except Fanny, nodded in agreement with laughs and giggles._

_Suddenly, the girls covered her mouths to muffled their laughter._

_"What are you girls laughing at?" Fanny glared at them._

_Then, two warm hands covered her eyes, causing the girls to burst out laughing and Fanny to squeak in surprise. _

_"Guess who?" a familiar voice huskily whispered in her ear._

_It was Patton, but why did say it like that? Unless he was her boyfriend that the girls were talking about earlier._

_"Patton," Fanny smiled, pushing his hands off of her eyes._

_"Yep, it's me," Patton chuckled, kissing her on the head._

_Patton wrapped his arm around her waist from behind as he laid his head on Fanny's shoulder. He kiss her on the cheek, lingering there. Fanny smiled in bliss at this._

_"I think we should leave the lovebirds alone," Abby spoke up, smiling at the two._

_"Alright, now, Patton," Caitlyn chuckled. "Treat her right and with respect."_

_"Now when have I not?" Patton joked as he kissed Fanny's neck._

_"Okay, bye Fanny and Patton," Caitlyn replied._

_"Bye guys," the rest of the girls followed._

_Fanny waved at them as they walked to their cars. Patton turned her around so she was facing him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kiss her fully on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back. He pulled away to look into her green eyes._

_"I've been wanting to do that all day," he grinned._

_"I love you, Patton," Fanny smiled. "Happy anniversary."_

_Dream..._

Fanny sat straight up in her bed, pantinghard. Wiping the sweat off her brow, Fanny calm down.

She just had a dream where Patton was her boyfriend and it was their six month anniversity. She told him that she loved him and she...wasn't denying it like she was earlier.

She smiled at the thought of it.

_I'm in love with Patton, simple as that. How am I going to tell him this?_

_~A New Dream~_

_Dream..._

_Fingers running through blonde hair. His shirtless body against her, who is just in a white bra and matching panties. Mouth on mouth was how the two teenagers tasted each other. The girl on top of the boy, their legs intertwined. Their body heat increasing as they two conintued. Hearts thumping faster and faster with every moan and sigh._

_The boy was Chad who was having a dream, making out with his girlfriend, Kandy. He flip her over so he was on top. The girl wrapped her arms around him as he trailed kisses up and down her neck._

_Suddenly, Kandy's skin become more darker in its tan when Chad opened his eyes to look at her. Her hair become more darker to and parted more on the side. Her evil dark eyes lightened up to a pair of a chocolate brown. Her bra and panties darked to a black set. The girl wasn't Kandy now, it was Caitlyn._

_Chad blinked at the girl underneath him, who was giving him seductive smile. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to crash her lips on his. Chad still had his eyes which widened when she kissed him. He then shrugged because this was a dream. Chad closed his eyes and kissed her back._

_Their kisses become more passionate. More heated. More satisfying. Pretty soon, Chad lifted Caitlyn's leg with his hand to get better access. Caitlyn then started to undo his pants._

_Dream..._

Chad bolted right up in his bed, panting and sweating hard. He calmed down as he recalled his dream.

_Did I just dream that I was making out with Caitlyn and liked it? Man, either I'm getting tired of Kandy or I love Caitlyn. Wait, I think I am in love with Caitlyn. In my dreams, she is a great kisser. Hope that part is true._

He smirked at kissing the girl also known as his partner.

_Now, the question is Should I break up with Kandy and go out with Caitlyn? Hm...I need a glass of milk. _

He stood up and walked to the kitchen to do so.

_~A New Dream~_

_Dream..._

_"I can't believe you!" Caitlyn shouted at Chad._

_Chad and Caitlyn were working on a project at her house. They were in her room on her bed on opposite ends. He just commented on their work in a negative way._

_"What? It's the truth!" Chad retorted back._

_The two started to argue back and forth. Caitlyn didn't noticed that with each of his response, Chad inched closer to her. Caitlyn put her feet on the bed and leaned back against her pillow. The two continued to fight that is until Chad had gotten close enough to her where she can look into his eyes. Each of them stopped their bickering as they looked into each other's eyes._

_Suddenly, Chad shoved his lips on hers roughly. At first, Caitlyn tensed but she kissed back just as rough as he did. The two wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to engage in a heavy and intense makeout session._

_Dream..._

Caitlyn bolted straight up in her bed, panting hard and sweating abit. After she calm down, Caitlyn went over what happened in her dream.

_I can't believe it! I was making out with Chad and I actually liked it. Man, I must be falling for him or something._

Then she slapped herself after that last thought. She smiled which it was fake, but she was freaking on the inside.

_Of course I'm falling for him! Chad Dickson, star player in the Junior class of the football and basketball team, the boyfriend of my enemy who is the queen bee known as Kandy. Why? Out of every boy in school, why him? I need to splash some water on my face. _

She got up and walked to her bathroom to do so.

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-Aww...everyone had dreams about the people they love.**

**-I tried to make Patton's dream and Fanny's dream longer than Caitlyn's dream and Chad's dream.**

**-At first, Chad/Caitlyn was a side pairing in the story, but now, they're one of the main pairings of the story! Patton/Fanny is the major one and have higher importance in the story though!**

**-Yay! Kuki, Abby, Rachel, Eva, and Virginia made an appearance, but it was only in Fanny's dream. As kids and as teens. But the dream seems to be a flashforward kind of thing. Hint-hint...**

**-It seems that Caitlyn was in all of the dreams and that was on purpose in my opinion. Wait, I'm the author of this story! Of course it was on purpose!**

**Trey: No duh, dipstick!**

**Me: Shut up, you!**

**-New challenge: See if you could convince more people to actually to read this story and give me more feedback. I'll decide your prize when we get there!**

**Trey: Is it a bomb where I can blow stuff up?**

**Me: *groans* Please tell you're not copying that George from Divachick86...**

**-Again, thank you guys for the reviews!**

**Well, review, my lovely fans...**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


	7. A New Aspect

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Thanks for all of your reviews! Once again, the KND does not-(****Trey: I think they got it!/Me: Shut up and let me finish!)-exist in the story!**

**Review replies:**

**Angel-of-Energy: Yeah, you were! Thank you for loving their dreams! Sorry about Chad's dream being that, but he's a perverted teenage boy in this story! I think you'll like-no scratch that- love this chapter!**

**Divachick86: Thanks for trying the challenge! Thanks, I had a little different idea for his dreams, but I'm glad that dream came out great! Yeah, lol at the comment about Chad's dream!**

**KNDnumber170: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for that comment!**

**BlueNumbuh4(all of the reviews): 1st, I'm glad you loved that chapter. 2nd, The rest of the group is Rachel and Eva(Numbuh 10). I know I'm the writer, but that would be a spoiler! 3rd, I...don't know how to respond to that one... 4th, Oh-kay... 5th, I know! Lol! XD 6th, Very interesting...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND characters, but I do own Caitlyn. You can't take her, she's mine! One of Divachick86's ocs is mention in the story, see if you catch that oc!**

* * *

_~A New Aspect~_

A few days since our four people had the dreams, and they had dreams about the people they love every night since.

But this time we'll go to a different person and her people.

_~A New Aspect~_

Rachel McKenzie has always the leader of the group. Then Kandy Anderson threatened her and her other friends to hang out with her and stopped hanging out with Fanny. Rachel herself didn't know why Kandy picked on Fanny, but it cause Fanny to lose a bit of her confidence from when she was younger.

Rachel often wonder what Kandy had on her. Why did she let herself be pulled into that world of fear? Rachel didn't know. Maybe the secret was that Rachel still watch Doctor Time Space in the Continuums even that show was for little nerdy boys.

Rachel often thought back to the adventures she and the girls had together, including Caitlyn and Fanny. Slumber parties and days where they just hang out. They even had a place where they could walk to have fun. Rachel didn't doubt that the girls knew where this place is. They all used to call it 'The Girl Base' because they all girls and that was their base to hangout. Kandy didn't even know about that place.

Her school day was simple. She got up at six a.m. and got ready in her cheerleading uniform with the makeup Kandy forced her to wear ever since she was thirteen. The high school was just a few blocks from her house so she would walk to her school. After arriving school, Rachel went to her locker to collect her books. Then she met Kandy's crew in the first class. She watched, along with the rest of the girls besides Kandy, make fun of Fanny and Caitlyn, with the help of Chad usually. Lately, Rachel noticed he hasn't been into the fighting so he stayed silent.

Rachel was actually glad that Patton rejected Kandy's offer the first day because Fanny needed someone with her here in this class. Caitlyn couldn't be here even if she was dragged. Rachel and the rest of Caitlyn's friends knew that Caitlyn didn't want to let down her parents.

Rachel noticed that Fanny and Patton actually are closer than the first day when they were decided partners. She kept the smirk to herself, because when they were younger, Caitlyn and Fanny would tease her about her crush on a certain brown-haired, pale skinned boy whom she still had a crush on.

During lunch, Rachel and the girls would sit at their table with their 'boyfriends', Kandy and Chad. During the past few days, she noticed that Chad would sneak a couple of glances towards the table of Fanny, Caitlyn, and now Patton.

At first, Rachel thought he was looking at Fanny. Until she followed Chad's eyes on their exact target, he was actually looking at Caitlyn. Rachel's 'boyfriend', if you would call him that, told her and the rest of the girls, besides Kandy, that Caitlyn and Chad were partners in each of their classes. Rachel thought it was because of that, Chad was sneaking glances at Caitlyn. The past couple of days though, she noticed he was actually staring at Caitlyn when he can. she wonder why he was staring at her almost longingly.

After lunch, nothing else happens during school. MOstly boring classes and work that goes on for rest of the school day. Cheerleading practice was always tiring because Kandy was in charge of the Junior Varsity Squad, which was just Freshman and Sophomores. Rachel didn't really wanted to join cheerleading, none of the girls did except Kandy and little of Kuki. Kandy forced them to if they didn't want to do.

Man, Rachel missed hanging out with Caitlyn, Fanny, and the rest of the girls like in the old days. How could we do that again?

_~A New Aspect~_

Nigel Uno has always been the one in charge of his friends, but ever since middle school, he didn't know anymore.

Sometimes he would run his pale fingers through his flippy brown hair in thought. He often tugged on his red sweater, which match his beige pants and white shoes, in frustration. He groaned, emphasising his English accent. All of his friends, his pals, went their separate ways in middle school.

Hoagie Gilligan, a smart comical boy, went with the nerds that love inventing and Yipper cards. He has pale skin that match his short auburn hair that poke out of his avaitor hat. His blue eyes hide behind a pair of yellow lensed goggles. At one point of his life, Hoagie was heavy as a child, but once puberty hit, his baby fat grew into his height. He often wore a light blue buttoned-up shirt over a white beater shirt. His legs were covered by a pair of tan cargo pants with shoes of the same color on his feet.

Next, Wally Beatles, a tough boy, got into sports and hanged out with the Jocks. He has light skin tone that goes along with his Austrailian accent he always spoke with. His blonde hair, used to be a pudding bowl cut style, now was longer and flipped over his green eyes. He used to be the shortest one in the group, but now he's tall enough to be on the school's basketball, which he is. He often wore an orange hoodie under a black leather jacket because he was always making trouble. To cover his legs and feet, he wore blue jeans that are worn out a bit and white sneakers.

Then, Kade Jackson, a boy who likes to make jokes, went with the School's newspaper geeks and nerds. He has dark skin that match his black hair on top of his head and dark eyes that gleamed with happiness when he told his jokes. At one point, he was chubby but then he was bit by the puberty bug, he slimed down and was tall. He wore a white dress shirt under a blue jean jacket with black jeans and black sneakers.

Finally, Bartie Stork, a nervous geek, went with other Yipper-playing nerds. He has tan skin, considering he never stayed out in the sun too long. He has short sandy blonde hair with a bang that laid on his forehead, curled to the side abit. His brown eyes always shone with confidence and at times nervousness. He wore a teal shirt tucked into brown pants that was worn out a bit. On his feet, he wore black sneakers, and on his hands, he wore yellow leather gloves.

Each of the boys had a crush on one of the girls that hang out with. Out of all the girls, Cailtyn and Fanny were the only ones not being crushed on. Nigel, now, watched his crush sitting by Kandy, the queen bee. He hated Kandy because not only did she forced the girls to stop hanging out with Fanny and Caitlyn, but she threatened that if Kandy find him and the other guys hangning with the girls, she would hurt their crushes in a terrible way. Caitlyn and Fanny didn't know about that, but it's better that they didn't know.

Nigel sat down at his usual table at lunchtime and watched as students made their way to their tables, including Kandy and the rest of her gang. Oh and the girls too. To Nigel, they didn't count as Kandy's gang.

"Hey, Nigel," a voice called out, startling the boy.

He turned to see Hoagie and the rest of the guys sitting at the table. Hoagie and Wally sat on either side of him , with Bartie on Wally's other side and Kade on Hoagie's other side.

"Hey, guys," Nigel smiled, but then frowned as he looked back at the table with Kandy and her group.

He felt a hand on each of his shouders and turned to see Wally's and Hoagie's hand on him. Nigel turned around to face his friends. They all had longing and sad faces like he did.

"We know," Wally sighed sadly.

"We miss 'em too," Hoagie agreed.

Wally slamed his fist down and it was loud, but not enough to get the whole cafeteria's attention.

"I hate Kandy!" Wally exclaimed angrily, "She took _her_ and them away and turned them into her little army."

"Not her army," Kade piped up.

"They don't follow her when they make fun of Caitlyn or Fanny," Bartie agreed.

"Well, I wish everything was like when we were kids," Wally grunted.

"Me too," Nigel sighed.

"Me three," Hoagie put his head down on the table.

"Me four," Bartie groaned.

"Me fifth," Kade piped up.

Nigel was just sad at that point, but he remembered something. He looked at Caitlyn and Fanny's table. They were currently laughing with the new guy at something Caitlyn had said. Nigel smiled at the three, happy that they were having fun.

"At least, Caitlyn and Fanny are happy," Nigel commented.

The rest of the guys looked to where Nigel was talking about.

"If I didn't know better..." Hoagie started.

"Oi say that the new boy likes Fanny or Caitlyn," Wally finished.

"And since that Caitlyn takes classes with Juniors..." Kade concluded.

"I think the new guy likes..." Bartie stated.

"Fanny," the guys realized in unison.

_~A New Aspect~_

Rachel was currently listening to Kandy's laughing as one of the football players made a joke about Yipper and the nerds that play it. Rachel looked at Abby beside her, who suddenly looked down. Rachel cast a glance at Virginia and she was in the same state.

Rachel knew that both Abby and Virginia had crushes on two certain boys who played the ever popular cardgame. The girls didn't care about the cardgame, but Rachel knew that they felt offended about it.

The football players were all laughing. All except Chad. Rachel noticed this, and she wasn't the only one. Kandy seemed to because she stopped laughing and looked at her boyfriend. Chad himself looked like he was trying to stay awake.

"Chad?" Kandy called, but he didn't reply.

"Chad," Kandy repeated a bit more loudly. Chad still didn't respond.

"Chad!" Kandy exclaimed, making eveyone at the table jump.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Chad shouted, getting everyone in the room's attention.

They were all looking at the table with confused looks.

Kandy nervously laughed. "Carry on, fellow students! Nothing to see here!"

The attention from them deceased as the students went back to what they were doing. Once they did, Kandy smacked Chad on the upside of his head.

"Ow!" Chad rubbed the spot where she hit him. "What was that for?"

"For embarrassing me in front of the whole school," Kandy snapped.

"Dude, why are you dozing off?" a boy at the table asked, not sounding like he really cared.

"I haven't been getting enough sleep in the last few days," Chad explained, laying his head on the table.

"Why is that?" another boy asked, also sounding like he didn't care.

"I bet it's the homework that he's been getting from his teachers." Kandy messed with her boyfriend's hair. "I think your partner is also tired as you."

Rachel noticed that the football players looked in a different direction, but she also noticed that Kandy didn't seemed concerned about it. Rachel and the rest of the girls followed the football players' line of vision and saw that they were looking at Caitlyn and Fanny's table. The three at that table seemed to be laughing at something that was said.

_If the football players are looking at the table with Caitlyn and Fanny, _Rachel thought, _one of the girls is Chad's partner. Since Caitlyn takes Junior classes, Caitlyn must be his partner._

Rachel exchanged glances with the girls, telling her that they thought the same thing.

_~A New Aspect~_

The end of the school day came andNigel walked down the hallway with the rest of his friends. They decided to hang out and catch up because they haven't done that in long time.

"Maybe we should invite that Patton kid one of these days," Hoagie suggested.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"To see if Caitlyn and Fanny talked about us of course," Hoagie explained with a chuckle, wrapping one of his arms around Wally's shoulders.

"If they did, they probably told him about your not so funny jokes," Nigel chuckled, causing the others besides Hoagie to do also.

"My jokes are too funny," Hoagie whined. "What did the male bear say to the female as she was leaving the cave?"

The others groaned and rolled their eyes, knowing the answer.

"Give up? He said, 'I can't _bear _to see you go'." Hoagie bursted out laughing at his own joke.

He stopped with a hat collided with the back of his neck. He rubbed the spot he was hit with before he had a very familiar voice.

"Boy, stop cracking jokes that aren't funny."

The boys halted to a stop when they figured out who the person who said that. The boys turned around to see the girls grinning at them. The boys couldn't help but smile at their old friends.

"So where is Kandy?" Bartie asked.

"She says she's spending time with her cousin," Rachel explained.

"So she let us off her leash," Abby finished.

"Well, how about we all go hang out at Lime Rickey?" Kade suggested, forgetting about Kandy's threat.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. Then they nodded.

"Alright, we'll meet in-" Nigel was interupted by a round of laughter coming down the hall.

They turned to see Caitlyn, Fanny, and the new guy walking a few feet. The new boy actually walked backwards in front of them as the two girls followed closely behind him. Suddenly, Caitlyn and Fanny halted in their laughter and steps as the new guy approached a locker which was opened.

"Patton!" the two of them yelled but it was too late. The new boy hit the locker, causing him to fall backwards on his back. Caitlyn, Fanny, and the group to wince as the boy's skill made contact with hard metal locker.

Caitlyn and Fanny ran to his side and helped him up as the new guy, or 'Patton', clutched his head in pain.

"Who leaves their locker open after school anyway?" Patton asked loudly, particularly to no one.

This made Caitlyn and Fanny giggled as they helped him walked down the hall. They once again stopped when they noticed their old friends.

"Hey," Caitlyn and Fanny stated in unison.

A chorus of 'hi's, 'hey's, and 'hello's were heard from the group before the three. An awkward silence came in the now empty hallway.

Nigel decided to break the silence. "Say what don't you three join us at Lime Rickey and we all catch?"

Caitlyn and Fanny looked at each other, and then at Patton, who was still in pain from the locker to the head.

"We better get Patton some ice and some medicine for his head," Caitlyn started, then she looked up at the group and smiled, along with Fanny, "but we can hang out after we helped him out."

The rest of the guys and girls smiled at their response.

"Great, we'll see you guys later," Rachel spoke up.

"Alright," Fanny replied.

Caitlyn and Fanny lead Patton to the exit of the school while the rest of the guys and girls smiled.

_~A New Aspect~_

Rachel rolled her eyes, along with several other people, as Hoagie laughed at another one of his own jokes. Abby then wacked Hoagie on the back of the head with her hat.

"Quiet, fool! Sometimes your jokes aren't that funny!" Then she mumbled something under her breath that nobody could quite catch.

The doors to Lime Rickey opened and entered Caitlyn, Fanny, and Patton looking for the group in the bar. Rachel and Nigel raised their hands to let them know they were at a large table in the corner of the bar. Caitlyn, Fanny, and Patton smiled when they noticed their hands. The three walked over to the table and sat down, joining the conversation.

The old friends caught up, avoiding anything that had to do with Kandy or relationships. They laughed and reminisced about old times, even Patton brought up stories of his old town. Then Patton pointed out that his sister had a crush on Rachel's brother.

"Really? She does?" Rachel questioned baffledly.

"Yeah," Caitlyn chuckled, along with Fanny. "We were there when she said he was really cute."

"By the way," Fanny ceased her laughter to look serious, "isn't he over his 'don't touch me' phase?"

"He was," Rachel replied with a shrug, "but he kinda went back to it."

"Does he still hate me?" Nigel asked, randomly.

"Oh yeah, but not as much as Kandy," Rachel responded.

After that, they heard more stories about their childhood until they had to go home for the night. Rachel did know was that this night wouldn't be the last night they would hang out together. At least, she hoped it wasn't.

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-I decided to use a different set of eyes than the main character! In this case, Rachel and Nigel. Tell me if you want me to use the same thing like I did in this chapter! Could result for your favorite couple having a moment or more!**

**-I'm not going to be updating as much after this chapter! I'll still be updating, just not as much! For one thing, I'm going camping this weekend to my great aunt's. Another thing, band camp is next week which I can't wait for! If you're a band geek, I'm sure you can understand. I think that's it.**

**-Still see if you spot that oc owned by Divachick86...**

**-Personally, I love Rachel and Nigel, especially if they're a couple together. Say yay if you agree! **

**Trey: Yay!**

**Me: *sighs* Trey, you don't count...**

**Trey: I know! **

**-Again, thanks for your reviews! I hope you keep doing that!**

**What else was I going to say? Oh, yeah! Review!**

** Luv, Flutejrp**


	8. A New Trust

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you could blame for updating so late, but I had writers block which the worst thing that an author could get. Am I right? AU which means that the KND doesn't exist in this story!**_  
_

**Review replies:**

**Divachick86: I'm glad that Rachel/Nigel is your second favorite couple. I'm glad you spotted Emily and of course she's yours forever!**

**KNDnumber170: Thank you for saying that! I think I'm going to do another chapter like that. One for every three chapters, I think. Depends on how long I won't the story. Yes, 86/60 ftw! :)**

**BlueNumbuh4: Yay indeed...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, no matter how many times I sue. But I do own Caitlyn and if you got a problem with that, you can take it up with my military brother!**

* * *

_~A New Trust~_

Patton walked into the classroom by himself that morning. His mother sometimes gave him rides to school. He would often complained, saying he was capable of walking or driving to school, but it fell on deaf ears.

It's been a few days since he hanged out with Fanny and Caitlyn's old friends with themselves. They were interesting and fun to hang out with. The girls that hanged out with them were different from the girl who lead them and the boys weren't so bad. He wondered if they could pick up his feelings for Fanny through his body langauge.

As he walked into the classroom, Patton noticed that Fanny and Caitlyn weren't here yet, the same for Kandy and Chad. He noticed the rest of the girls in their cheer uniforms and boys that he hanged out with were here so he waved at them. Some of them waved back and others smiled at him. He walked back to his desk and took out his notebook to study if they had a pop quiz.

"Hello, Patton," a familiar voice purred.

Patton's face expression turned to a glare as he ignored the person, but simply replied...well more like snarled.

"Hi, _Kandy_."

Kandy's face turned into a frustrated expression before putting back on a seductive face. She then sat on the table beside his body. She leaned in over seductively over his shoulder, letting out suggestive breaths down his neck.

"Why did you reject my offer on the first day, _Patton_?" She cooed his name. "No one has _ever _rejected me or my offers. Well, except that girl, _Caitlyn_." She hissed the name of the one that defied her. "Don't give me that 'I don't follow the crowd' bull."

Everyone in the classroom had froze as the most popular girl confronted the new guy. The people who were gaping at this display were the girls in Kandy's group and their old guy friends. Rachel kept looking back at the door, hoping Kandy's enemies or her boyfriend walked in.

Kandy placed her hand in Patton's black locks and massaged his scalp. This deepened Patton's glare and concentration on his notes, but Kandy had a seductive smirk on her face.

"Do you like this, _Patton_?" She purred his name like a calm and cool cat. "If you want, I can do so much mo-"

She was interrupted when Patton grabbed her wrist and abruptly stood up, glaring at her.

"What kind of boy you take me for?!" he demanded, yanking her wrist away from him. "I will _never _join you, Kandy! You want to know why?"

A pause and she didn't respond. However, she looked at him and blinked, shocked at his outburst.

"Because I don't hang out with _anyone _who picks on one person and thinks that's okay! It's not!"

His anger flared up a bit more, but he refused to let his father's military anger out.

"What did Fanny ever do to you that caused you to treat her like you do?! What is it?!"

Kandy recovered and when she did, she glared and looked at him in the eyes.

"Fanny knows what she did," she growled/snarled at him. "It's something that made her deserve the way I've treated her."

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice asked, angrily.

The class to see Caitlyn and Fanny in the classroom, glaring at the scene before them.

Fanny, the one who asked the question, wore a sleeve-less green knee-length dress with a mini white jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

Caitlyn, who was behind Fanny a few inches with her arms crossed, wore a black tank top with a red plaid skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee.

Fanny rarely got mad, Caitlyn noted, but she guessed Fanny had a reason. Her new best friend and worst enemy had a couple of inches distance put between their faces.

Kandy immediately back away from Patton, glaring still and walked near her table.

"Where's Chad?" Caitlyn asked nonchalantly.

Kandy stopped glaring to smirk at her. "He's sick. Called me this morning."

"Then how come I'm right here?" Chad asked, walking into the classroom with a glare on his face. He stopped beside Caitlyn, who had a confused look on her face.

Caitlyn noticed that he had bags under his eyes and his eyes were slightly bloodshot, signs indicating that he was tired and not getting enough sleep. She was worried about him, and she's knows she shouldn't, but she is.

Kandy's smirking face turned to one of shock and fright, knowing that Chad was mad. Then, her expression turned into a glare, particularly at the three people in front of her.

"Well, that's what I assumed," Kandy snapped, answering Chad's question, "since _you_ didn't meet me at the front of the school! I looked like a complete loser, waiting for _you_!"

"I overslept and my alarm didn't go off!" Chad retorted back, angry with his girlfriend. "I was having trouble sleeping, like I have been for the past few days!"

Caitlyn winced a bit, but no one noticed it. She was right, Chad was not getting enough sleep. She made a mental note on helping with him later.

"Not my fault!" Kandy snapped once more.

Chad threw his hands in surrender, backing up towards the door. "Whatever. C'mon, Caitlyn." He turned on his heel towards the door. "We're not going to be late for our class over this nonsense."

Kandy and everyone else looked expectedly towards Caitlyn, who looked back at Chad. Chad stopped in his tracks in the doorway when he didn't near footsteps behind him. He turned and faced Caitlyn, who looked curiously at him. Chad jerked his head towards the direction of their first class in silence. Caitlyn shrugged and walked towards the doorway, following him.

Kandy grew furious. "So you're telling another girl what to do in front of your own girlfriend? How _unfaithful_ of you, Chad."

Chad waved her off as he and Caitlyn exited the classroom. "Think what you want, Kandy!"

Kandy growled angrily and walked to her seat in frustration. Fanny stomped over to her desk and sat down, still with a glare on her face. Patton was in the same state.

The entire class blinked, wondered what just happened.

_~A New Trust~_

When Chad and Caitlyn left the classroom, the two walked in awkward silence towards their first class.

Chad was fine on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out. It was hard enough being in the same room as Caitlyn, but walking side by side was driving him insane. The reason why he wasn't sleeping was because he would have dreams of him being with her and just..._her_. He wasn't supposed to be having dreams of her, someone who wasn't his girlfriend, but yet he does. There are dreams where he liked up to a point, and there were dreams where he didn't like which was partly not true.

Caitlyn, too though she didn't know it, was getting dreams about her and Chad. She would always didn't wake up even if the dreams got too intense for her. Some dreams she liked and some she didn't. But she wasn't thinking about that now, she was actually thinking of way to help Chad. Just like a big gust of wind, an idea hit her.

"Hey, Chad," Caitlyn started, "how about after football practice, you come over my house?"

Chad blinked as he looked at her. "But we don't have any projects or homework from classes."

"Chad!" Caitlyn slapped his shoulder playfully. "Don't jinx it!" She laughed at him.

Chad, himself, let out a few chuckles. "Well, I think I did."

Caitlyn laughed even harder which made Chad smiled. Her laughed sounded bubbly and it was one of the greatest sounds he ever heard.

"Okay, I'll come over." Chad answered her first question.

Caitlyn stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"Alright."

_~A New Trust~_

A knock on her bedroom door turned her attention from her music player. She got up from her bed, wearing a simple red tank top and black jean shorts that were short but not too short. Caitlyn opened it to find Chad, with his hair a bit wet and in a white beater shirt light blue jean shorts.

To be honest, she thought that Chad wouldn't come, but here he was. She acted like she expected him, even though his very tone chest were visible through his shirt and making her blush.

"Hey, Chad," Caitlyn greeted with a friendly smile. "I see you took a shower after football practice."

"Yeah," Chad replied, chuckling, "Football players always shower after practice. Are you going to invite me in?"

Caitlyn nodded, moving aside to allow him in. Chad walked in all casual and walked over to her queen-size bed. Caitlyn cast him a confused before closing her door and sat beside him on the bed. The two sat in awkward silence until Chad broke it.

"So why did you invite me here?" Chad asked, reaching to rub the back of his neck.

"I've noticed that you're trouble sleeping," Caitlyn replied, "so I thought..." She paused when she noticed Chad massaging his own shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Chad groaned as he found the knot in his shoulder. "We've been training so hard in football practices and these knots are driving me nuts!"

Caitlyn frowned as he continued to massage his shoulders and groaning in she got an idea and smiled, but the idea made her cheeks turn pink.

"Chad, turn your back towards me," Caitlyn instructed.

Chad looked at her, appalled, and blinked. "What? Why?"

"Just trust me."

Chad looked into her eyes and saw a look of concern and helpfulness. He sighed and turned around, bringing his legs on the bed, crossing them in a Native American style. He placed his hands in his lap, waiting for her to do something.

Caitlyn smiled when he turned his back to her. She, herself, propped her legs under her and straightened her back, making her taller than him sitting down.

Chad flinched when he felt two hands on both of his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and stared at her, baffled.

"What are you doing?"

Caitlyn rolled his eyes and glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Just relax and let me do what I'm doing!" She grasped his shoulders again, but this time, roughly.

Chad opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when she started to massage his shoulders. He closed his eyes in pleasure when he realized that her massaging felt good. _Real _good. He started to moan loudly which made her smirk.

"You do have a bunch of knots," Caitlyn commented, "but if you get a massage from someone with a good grip, they will be gone."

Caitlyn noticed that his back looked tone like his front did. She moved her hands up and down his back, doing her best to get rid of the knots. While she did, Chad's moans were getting louder. Thank goodness, her parents were having a very important business dinner or else, they would get other ideas than massaging.

"Caitlyn!" Chad exclaimed, followed by a moan. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Caitlyn shrugged, "I don't know. I always was able to do this, but I had no one to actually experiment on."

Chad moaned even more and Caitlyn smirked. The knots would begin to untangle in his back. She started to massage even harder, causing Chad's moans to grow in volume. Finally, the knots were gone and Caitlyn removed her hands from Chad's back as he breathed his relief from his free massage.

"Thank you," Chad sighed, turning in his seat to face her.

"No problem," Caitlyn shrugged.

"Why _did _you invite me here?" Chad asked, recovering from his partner's massage.

"Because I thought I could help you sleep," Caitlyn replied, looking at his face and crossing her legs. "Since you're having trouble sleeping."

Chad was shocked, but he didn't show it. The reason why he wasn't getting enough sleep was because of her. The dreams of her and everything about her.

"Why do you care?" Chad crossed his arms, examining her.

Caitlyn thought about the question. _Should _she care? Well, he was her partner and then there are the dreams she had of him.

"I just do, alright!" Caitlyn replied. "With that massage I give you, you should have no problem sleeping."

Chad blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"The knots obviously kept you up," Caitlyn responded, gesturing to his back. "which kept you up with no sleep."

Chad blinked once again. That wasn't why he had trouble sleeping, but she didn't have to know that.

Chad smirked. "Right because that's why I'm not getting enough sleeping."

"How about we get to a bed for a nap?" Caitlyn suggested, getting up from her bed.

"You're right," Chad smiled, getting up off her bed.

Chad lifted up the covers off her bed and crawled in. Caitlyn turned to see her partner, snuggling in her covers.

"That's not what I meant!" Caitlyn exclaimed, glaring. "We have guest rooms, you know!"

Chad shrugged, "Don't care."

Chad snuggled into one of the pillows, putting his hands underneath his head. He smirked as he saw Caitlyn stomped over him.

"Get out of my bed!" Caitlyn growled lowly.

Chad smirked mischievously. "Or..."

Chad gripped her waist and lifted her, which made her eyes widened and a squeak left her mouth. He sat up and threw her onto the bed. Caitlyn looked at him with wide eyes and Chad looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I bet you're ticklish," Chad teased.

Caitlyn glared. "You wouldn't dare."

Chad smirked even more when he saw her glaring eyes with fright in them. He gently ran his fingers against her waist in a ticklish manner, causing her to burst out laughing.

"Chad! Please stop! Ha ha!" Caitlyn breathed in between laughs, squirming to get out of his grip but to no avail.

Caitlyn was laughing so hard that Chad couldn't help but to laugh himself. He moved his hands up and down, still tickling her. A few more minutes passed and the two were exhausted from laughing too hard. Both were now panting side by side. Chad was so tired that he fell asleep while panting. Not long after, Caitlyn covered both of them and fell asleep also.

_~A New Trust~_

Fanny and Patton were in his room, working on some homework.

Today, they didn't have a good day. They were angry so much that they didn't talk to anyone, including Caitlyn. Thankfully, she had her music player to entertain her during lunch. High tension stayed raised on the way home, but Fanny was able to tell Caitlyn to drop her and Patton off at his house.

Patton still couldn't get over what Kandy had said. What did Fanny do that made Kandy hate her? Fanny is nice when you get on her friendly side. That's one of the things he loved about her. Yes, love because he wasn't denying his love for Fanny anymore. If he did, his dreams would knock some into him.

Fanny still couldn't get over the fact that Patton and Kandy's face were close enough that they could have kissed. Would have Patton let her kiss him? Fanny didn't know it. She loved the boy that she have befriended and she didn't want him to hang out with the girl who love to torture her.

"Hey Fanny?" Patton's voice broke out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Patton," Fanny replied, turning towards him.

"Did something happened between you and Kandy that made her hate you?" Patton tried to word it where the question itself wasn't so horrible than it already was.

"No," Fanny replied, trying to blink back tears. "I don't know what I did to get treated the way I do by her. I know Caitlyn took it hard when Kandy took away Rachel and them, but," tears now streamed down her face, "but they were taken away because Kandy wanted them to."

Fanny sobbed after choking that last part. She cursed herself for crying in front of a boy, especially the boy she loved. Patton, feeling bad about being a touchy subject, put his homework aside and wrapped his arms around her trembling body. Fanny moved her stuff away and placed her arms around him, crying into his chest. Patton rubbed his hands up and down her back in a comforting manner, muttering,

"Shh...it's okay. Let it out. Don't hold back."

"You see," Fanny choked, "I'm not the only one who cries over our friends leaving. Caitlyn does too, but she doesn't do it in front of anyone other than her parents and friends. She's a strong girl but if she hears the wrong thing from someone, she either breaks down or get mad and defensive. Mostly mad and defensive than crying."

"Shh..." Patton muttered, still rubbing her back.

The two stayed like this until Fanny calm down a bit, but she didn't move from Patton's embrace. He didn't release her either, but he did promise himself that he would protect Fanny from any kind of danger. Both knew that they had a new trust within each other as they continued to stay in an embrace.

_~A New Trust~_

Chad woke up from his slumber to find that he wasn't in his room. He glanced around to see that the room he slept in looked familiar to him. Then he remembered the last things before he fell asleep.

_Caitlyn's house...her massage...his ticklish attack on her...falling alseep..._

Chad tried to move but found that something laid on his chest. He looked and saw Caitlyn's head sleeping peacefully on his chest. Somewhere in their slumber, Chad's arms had snaked around Caitlyn and hers around his chest, resting her head on the tone body part of his.

"Caitlyn," Chad whispered, shaking her so she could wake up.

Caitlyn didn't wake up, but she stirred, muttering, "Five more minutes, dad."

Chad noted that her sleeping form made her look beautiful and innocent.

"Caitlyn," Chad repeated a little louder, but not too much.

Caitlyn squirmed a bit, "I say five minutes..."

Chad shook her more roughly but gently and that woke her up.

Caitlyn blinked, taking in her surroundings.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked, before looking at their embrace. "How did this happen?" Her eyes wide at the sight.

"We fell asleep in your bedroom," Chad explained, "You wanted to help me with my sleeping problem."

"Oh yeah," Caitlyn chuckled at her embarrassment.

Caitlyn looked at him with her brown eyes as Chad stared at her. Then Chad looked at her lips with great interest, forgetting about his girlfriend. Without warning, he started to lean in and she noticed it too. Unconsciously, she started to lean in too. Their lips were about to touch when...

_~I'm your girlfriend and you need to respect me. I'm your girlfriend and I need you close to me.~_

Chad answered his phone before the next part of the chorus start. It was Kandy, Chad's girlfriend. Chad got out of Caitlyn's bed to pace around her room, talking to his girlfriend.

"Hey...I know...I'm sorry I didn't call you...Alright...bye."

Caitlyn cursed herself for almost kissing a taken guy. Even he was Kandy's boyfriend, no girl deserves to be cheated on, not even mean girls.

Chad couldn't believe he almost kissed her. He always wondered what kissing Caitlyn would be like in his dreams, unbelievable and with love.

Chad faced Caitlyn, who was looking at him with searching eyes.

"That was Kandy," Chad explained, "She called me because I didn't call her after practice and she's mad at me."

Chad looked out of the window and noticed that it started to get dark outside.

"I should go," Chad pointed out. "My parents must be worried."

Caitlyn nodded and stood up, heading out of her room with Chad on her tail. They both walked to the front door in silence. As Chad was about to head out the door, he turned to Caitlyn.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same here." Caitlyn smiled, but it was fake.

With that, Chad went out the door and left Caitlyn in empty house. Caitlyn heard his car start-up and drove off. She then let out a scream of frustration and covered her face afterwards. Caitlyn sat down on one of the couches in the room, her head still in her hands. She couldn't help but wipe away the tears that came down her face.

_~A New Trust~_

When Chad knew he was out of sight of her house, he pulled over to the side of the road. He let a groan of frustration and slammed his head on the wheel. He retreated from the driver's wheel and threw his head back.

He wished that Kandy hadn't called and he should have just kissed her, or he wished that Kandy wasn't his girlfriend.

Man, when did life get so complicated?

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-Again, sorry about the late update! I had writers block!**

**-The whole Kandy/Patton scene was an idea evolved from Divachick86's idea. Thanks so much for that, my friend!**

**-At first, I was iffy about adding the whole massage Chad/Caitlyn scene, but I'm glad I added that. Oh, so much Chad/Caitlyn moments in this chapter!**

**-I added the Fanny/Patton scene because I needed some moments for the main couple of the story!**

**-Oooh, Chad and Caitlyn almost kissed, but Kandy had to call right before that could happen! She had to do it, didn't she?**

**-There was something else. Oh, Divachick86 is going to publish a story called Operation Revenge, I think. How do I know that? you ask. Because we wrote it together! Yay! It involves both of our favorite couples, a bunch of OCs, and a new villain. Make sure you check it out!**

**-Thanks for your reviews and your patience on this story!**

**One more thing, please review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	9. A New Step up

**A/N: I'm so sorry, guys! I'm a week overdue! Band camp is officially over, but unfortunately, I start school next week. Where did the summer go? Anyway, thank you for patience and the reviews you sent. AU, this story does not have the KND in it.**_  
_

**Review replies:**

**Divachick86: Thanks. Seriously, who would get tired of 86/60? Not me!**

**KNDnumber170: Kandy, you're being called out. *to fourth wall* She never gets the hint. Nope, she doesn't.**

**BlueNumbuh4: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, but I do own Caitlyn and her mom, not to mention Kandy and Mr. Trito. I don't own Romeo and Juliet, but I'm not giving any spoilers.**

* * *

_~A New Step-up~_

_Beep!_

Fanny was now alerted that Caitlyn was waiting for her. She gathered her stuff and headed out the door. Today, she wore a white sun dress under a mini light green jacket, the length of the dress stopped at her knees, with white sandals.

It's been a few days since Fanny cried in front of Patton where he had comforted her. She was grateful for that, but she and Patton didn't speak for a couple of days after that. Caitlyn would ask what was wrong, but only was met with a silent response.

Fanny walked down the stairs and out the door. She walked towards the car and opened the door, sitting down in the passenger seat.

"Hey," Caitlyn smiled.

Caitlyn wore a dark red sundress under a mini-black jacket, the length of the dress stopped at her mid thighs, with black wedges.

"Hi," Fanny replied.

"Are you and Patton going to talk today?" Caitlyn asked, driving the car to the direction of Patton's house.

"Yes!" Fanny groaned, rolling her eyes. Caitlyn kept asking that for the past few days and now Fanny thinks that Caitlyn is only asking for her amusement.

Caitlyn chuckled, parking in front of Patton's house. She honked the horn, before muttering something like 'I was just wondering...'

Patton emerged from the house with his books. He wore a green jacket with dark pants and his boots. He walked towards the car and got into the back seat.

"Hi," Patton greeted, putting his seatbelt on.

"Hey," Caitlyn and Fanny replied in unison.

"So do you guys have any projects that need working on?" Caitlyn asked, driving in the direction of school.

"Well, Mr. Bravio said we'll get a project today," Fanny replied.

"Ugh, lucky," Caitlyn glared. "My literature teacher is telling me I have to play the female lead in the Junior play."

Each year, each class puts on their own play and they're different from each class. The roles, however, you earned by an audition or you get assigned by a teacher.

"But you're not a Junior," Fanny pointed out.

"I know that's what I told her," Caitlyn explained, 'but she said that I take Junior classes so technically I'm a Junior so therefore I'm qualified for the play and I have to play the female."

"Okay, what's the play?" Patton asked.

"I don't know," Caitlyn replied, shrugging, "but the Junior play is always a humorous one. The female lead is the butt of everyone's joke in the play. I'll be a laughing-stock until the end of my high school career."

Caitlyn then pulled into the school's student parking lot. She parked in her assigned parking spot.

"Don't worry, Caitlyn," Fanny assured, "we think you're not a laughing-stock and never will be one."

"Yeah," Patton agreed.

Caitlyn smiled at this. "Thanks, guys. Now let's get to class." With that, she exited the car.

_~A New Step-up~_

Chad and Caitlyn walked to their first class together.

Ever since Caitlyn massaged him that day, Chad actually enjoys her company. They would laugh at each other's jokes and be very good friends. Unfortunately, they had to hide it from Kandy so she doesn't get any ideas. The more time Chad spent it with Caitlyn, the more he fell in love with her. The dreams were getting better, but he still have them.

No one was in the hallway so Chad smirked, taking Caitlyn's hand in his. That spark they felt on the first day of school went through, which Caitlyn blush.

"Uh...Chad? What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked, chuckling.

"We're friends, right?" Chad replied. "Friends hold hands, don't they?"

Caitlyn chuckled at his repsonse. _Sometimes they do._

Caitlyn felt their fingers intertwined and didn't object to it. They neared the classroom and Caitlyn let his hand go. Chad pouted when he felt none of her warmth around his hand.

"Well, my friend," Caitlyn chuckled at his expression, "we're near our first class and you don't want Kandy to know about our friendship."

"Oh," Chad frowned, with a hint of sadness and pausing in his walking.

Caitlyn instantly felt guilty and stopped with him. "Chad, it's not that I like our friendship. I do, but what would Kandy do if she found out? To me? To you?" Caitlyn put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Chad replied, glaring.

Chad continued to walk forward, ignoring Caitlyn's hand on his hand. Caitlyn sighed, shaking her head.

_If he only knew about me caring about him, not me..._

Caitlyn followed Chad and entered their class. They walked to their seats and didn't talked to each other, or even looked at each other.

Mr. Trito took roll and he smiled when he realized everyone was here.

"Great, I have to talk to you, class," Mr. Trito annouced, "before we get to our lesson. It's regarding the Junior play-"

A bunch of cheers and laughs filled the room, because their play was always about humor. "I wondering who's our victim this year is?", "I hope our female is good with being fun of!", and "Did I get the female lead? Oh dear!" was heard.

"Silence!" The class got silent. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, Mrs. Hayden told me she assigned the female lead. Does anybody know who is it?"

Everyone in classroom looked around to see who would admit, which included Caitlyn, even though she knew that it was her.

"Anyone at all? Because I don't know who it is," Mr. Trito continued. His repsonse was shrugging and 'no's. "Well, she told since I am the 'new guy'," using his hands with quotions marks, "I get to assigned the male lead. Congalutations, Chad Dickson, I choose you to be the male lead."

Chad got pats on the back and 'congrats' from his fellow male classmates, while the man, himself, smirked. Caitlyn's heart started to beat faster.

_Oh great. Now, my newest friend is going to be laughing at me..._

"Now, the play this year isn't like the plays before," Mr. Trito explained, causing the class to look at him with curious eyes.

"So we get to make fun of Chad instead?" Caitlyn joked, gaining laughs from the class and a glare from Chad.

"No, Ms. Tuttalu," Mr. Trito replied, once the class settled, "the play isn't going to be about humor this year. It's one of the greatest love tragedies of its time."

The class just got more confused, but Caitlyn had a feeling of where this was going.

"The play is Shakespare's own 'Romeo and Juliet'."

Wolf-whistles and squealing was heard from the class. Caitlyn's eyes widen and Chad smirked.

"Now, I get to make out with a chick on stage? That's better than any weekend homework," Chad commented.

Caitlyn glared. "Yeah, nothing says entertainment like a guy and girl sucking face on stage."

Chad looked at her, smirking still. "What's wrong, Caitlyn? Jealous?"

Caitlyn continued to glare, crossing her arms. "Yeah, I'm _so_ jealous of the girl you kiss." The sentence came sarcastic. "Anyway, I'm not the one you should worry about." Caitlyn smirked victorously as Chad's eyes widen. "Kandy will be pissed if she found out, won't she?"

"Oooh..." was heard the class.

"Ehem, let me continue with my annoucement," Mr. Trito stated. "Reherseals for the Junior start in two weeks. That will give the teachers enough time to assign parts for the play. Now, for our lesson..."

_I get to kiss Chad on stage? This is worse than holding hands in private, _Caitlyn thought._ What would Chad say when he found out I'm playing Juliet? What would Kandy do to him?_

_I wished Caitlyn was a Junior. That she could eligible to be in the play and be my Juliet, _Chad thought. _Who is Juliet and is she a good kisser?_

_~A New Step-up~_

Lunch rolled around and Caitlyn was the first to her table she shared with Fanny and Patton. Today, Caitlyn brought her lunch which was a bowl of chicken curry that her dad had made. Truefully, it was the best curry she had ever eaten, and she's been to India for the summer since she was five.

"Hey, Caitlyn," Fanny greeted, sitting across from her with Patton beside her.

"Hey," Caitlyn replied, sulking a bit.

Fanny and Patton looked at each other, worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Patton asked.

"The Junior play this year is Romeo and Juliet," Caitlyn explained, sipping a spoonful of curry, "and Chad is the male lead."

Fanny's and Patton's eyes widened.

"I know," Caitlyn answered for them, "Mr. Trito assigned him this morning."

Before they could even chat more, a familiar voice shouted through the cafeteria.

"Attention, my fellow students."

It was Kandy, standing on her regular lunch table in her cheer uniform. The cafeteria quiet downed after hearing her.

_This should be good..._

"Thank you. I have some news for you. The cheerleading squad is very low on funding so as a little fundraiser for us, the cheerleaders are going to host a dance this weekend."

Excitement cheers and talks filled the cafeteria.

"Really? A dance?" Caitlyn whispered, to Fanny and Patton, "That's going to put the school in debt because you must have food, entertainment, decorations. Chaperones."

"Now, like all good dances, this one has theme," Kandy continued. "'Masquerade of the Night'! Yes, nobody will who anybody is because everyone will be requiring to be wearing a masquerade mask. But there will be a revealing at midnight when the dance ends. There will be a queen and king crowned just fifteen before, which the queen I will be a shoo-in for."

"Oh, could she be anymore conceited?" Caitlyn groaned quietly.

"Anyway, my boyfriend, Chad Dickson," she moitioned for Chad to come on the table which he did, "was just assigned the male lead in the Junior play. Their play is 'Romeo and Juliet.' Since everyone from the Junior class is here, I was wondering who is playing the female lead. Does anybody know who is playing the female lead? Or which one of you girls are playing the lead?"

"Don't look at me," Caitlyn whispered very quietly, "She'll only get suspicious."

"No, well then," Kandy shrugged, "I guess the female lead hasn't been cast yet and probably never will be. Continue on with your lunch."

With that, Kandy and Chad got off of the table and sat down, going back to mindless chatter with the people at their table. Soon, the cafeteria was active with chatter again.

"I'll show a cast..." Caitlyn glared, "...of her body."

Fanny and Patton chuckled at their friend's anger.

_~A New Step-up~_

Later, that afternoon, Fanny and Patton arrived at Fanny's house.

"Yeah, my dad's at work," Fanny explained, opening the door, "so we won't have any interuptions."

"Doing what?" a voice asked, which made Fanny's eyes widen.

"Daddy?" Fanny asked.

Fanny's father was a short, heavy man with pale skin. His hair was brown, but was only on the side of his head, forming a bald spot. He had a large humped back which was unusual. He wore a blue business suit with brown loafers. His blue eyes glaring up at Patton, who seemed to have paled on the spot. A brown cigar stick out of his mouth underneath his moustache.

"Who is this, Fanny?" the man asked, gesturing to Patton, "A boyfriend?"

Fanny shook her head, putting her hands in a defensive motion. "No, he's my friend and partner for school."

"A friend, huh?" Mr. Fulbright raised an eyebrow, getting closer to Patton. "What's your motive, boy?"

Fanny scowled, "Daddy!"

Patton, who looked terrified with wide eyes and a flushed face, replied, "No motives, sir. Just hope to be a good friend to Fanny."

The man continued to glare at Patton, who was sweating a bit. Then, Mr. Fulbright grabbed Patton by the collar and started to drag him somewhere else in the house. Patton made a gagging sound when he was being dragged by a man shorter than him.

"Daddy! He's just here for a science project," Fanny attempted to reason with her father, but it fell on deaf eyes.

Mr. Fulbright ended up dragging Patton to the kitchen and sit him at the small table in it. The man took a seat across from Patton, staring down at him. Fanny walked into the kitchen and took a seat between Patton and her father.

"Tell me, boy," Mr. Fulbright started, "what's your name?"

"Patton Drilovsky, sir," Patton replied, being creepily reminded of an interrogation.

"Did you just moved here?" Mr. Fulbright asked.

"At the beginning of the year," Patton nodded stiffly.

"Where from?" Mr. Fulbright continued.

"North Dakota, sir," Patton responded.

"Do you have any other friends than Fanny?" Mr. Fulbright gestured to his daughter.

"Just Caitlyn, sir," Patton replied.

"Would you make fun of my daughter like that girl, Kandy, does?" Mr. Fulbright raised an eyebrow.

Patton got rid of his frightened face and put on a fierce, brave face. "Never, sir. She's my friend and I would _never _do that to her." He grabbed Fanny's hand for effect, ignoring the shock face of the girl he was talking about, and intertwined their fingers together. "I care about her and I promise to protect from any danger that threatens her. A son of a solider is always true to his word, and I plan to do that very thing."

Mr. Fulbright had a calculated look on his face, taking this all in. Then he smirked, proudly, at the boy.

" And by golly, you better keep your promise," Mr. Fulbright simply stated, before exiting the room.

Fanny and Patton looked at each other with confused faces.

"Let's get to work," Fanny shook her head.

The two took more than a reasonable amount of time to release their hands.

_~A New Step-up~_

Caitlyn paced around her room with the scirpt for the Junior play in her hand. To her, it wasn't hard to say and pronouce 16th century dialouge. After all, they did read the play just last year.

"'O Romeo, Romeo!'" Caitlyn recited, reading off the page with a dramatic voice. "'Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.'"

Caitlyn still couldn't believe when Mrs. Hayden gave her the script and she actually read it. 'Romeo' and 'Juliet' kiss in the play about three, maybe four times. That meant her and Chad would have to kiss at least three times. She never actually believed that one of her romances would turn out like the great tragedy like Romeo and Juliet.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;'" Caitlyn continued, "'Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part; Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!'"

Caitlyn suddenly imagined her and Chad as Romeo and Juliet, but it was different. Instead of two opposing forces keeping from her and the man she loved together, it was one, Kandy. Caitlyn thought that Fanny wouldn't mind if her and Chad got together, the same for Rachel and all them, but Kandy was the thing stopping her from being with Chad.

"'What's in a name? that which we call a rose; By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes; Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee; Take all myself.'"

A knock at the door interupted her, which made her jump at the sudden interuption.

"Who is it?" Caitlyn called, a bit timid.

"Your lovely partner slash secret best friend," the voice she was thinking about joked.

Caitlyn chuckled, but her eyes widen when she realized that she still had the script in her hands. She had to hide so he wouldn't found out she was playing Juliet. Acting quickly, Caitlyn stashed the script in the drawer on her night stand by her bed. She swiftly walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Hey, Chad," Caitlyn greeted, with a friendly smile. "Come in." She stepped aside and let him in.

Chad casually walked into her room as she shut her door.

"So what's was the Juliet that you quoting in here?" Chad asked, which made her scared.

"Oh, just remembering what we read in english last year," Caitlyn replied, shrugging, "because the Junior play has got me going back to the actual play. Congrats on the male lead."

"Thanks," Chad chuckled, sitting down on her bed.

Caitlyn sat down beside him, hoping he wouldn't ask her about who got the female lead.

"Caitlyn," Chad the got serious, "were you really jealous about me getting the part? Because I going to have to kiss and/or make out with a girl onstage?"

"No, I'm not jealous," Caitlyn replied, running a hand through his hair, "but I do feel sorry for the girl who will have to suffer, kissing you." She then laughed at her joke.

_Even though I'm that girl, I have to act like it's someone else..._

"Hey, I'm a great kisser," Chad retorted, defensively.

As Chad began to pout, Caitlyn continued to laugh. "I'm just kidding, Chad." She ceased her laughter as she got serious. "Why do you ask?"

Chad shrugged, mumbling, "I don't know. Just wondering."

"Chad," Caitlyn placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm your friend, no matter what. I'm worried about _you_ if Kandy founds out about our friendship."

Chad scoffed, "I can handle her."

"No, you can't, Chad," Caitlyn stated firmly. "You think you know her, but you don't. She'll do things to you that can hurt you."

"Don't worry about me, Caitlyn," Chad looked at her, "Worry about yourself."

"I can take care of myself from her," Caitlyn glared at him.

"Good, so can I." Chad abruptly stood up from her bed and took a deep breath. He slowly let it out. "Can we just get to work?"

"Yes," Caitlyn replied.

The two worked on homework, and chatted about mindless things.

_Wait until he finds I kept the female lead a secret..._

_~A New Step-up~_

Caitlyn read the script without actually practicing to say it out. A pattern knock at her door, and she instantly knew who it was.

"Come in," Caitlyn called.

The door opened which revealed to be her mother. She walked in with a large white box in her arms.

"Hey, sweetie," Kathryn greeted, then looked at the script. "Oh, what are you reading?"

"Just a script," Caitlyn replied, without thinking. "It's Romeo and Juliet. I got the part of Juliet in the Junior play."

"Oh!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Congratulations, honey. When's the play?"

"In a few weeks," Caitlyn shrugged, turning her attention to the box in her mother's hands. "What's with the box?"

"Oh," Kathryn sat down beside her daughter, "this is a box with a dress that is going to be perfect for you."

Caitlyn blinked. "Why would I need a dress?"

"Nicole called and told about the dance that cheerleaders are throwing," Kathryn explained, handing the box to her.

"Oh," Caitlyn nodded.

"What are you waiting for? Open it," Kathryn persisited, gesturing to the box.

Caitlyn lifted the lead and looked at the dress. She gaped at the dress.

"Mom, it's beautiful," Caitlyn gasped.

"I looked at it and instantly thought of you," Kathryn explained.

"It's a masquerade dance, mom," Caitlyn shook her head.

"Well, I guess you need a mask," Kathryn stated, pulling a small box out with a display top.

Inside was the mask to match the dress, which made Caitlyn smile.

"Thanks, mom," Caitlyn hugged her.

Her mother hugged back with a smile. "Your welcome, honey."

Caitlyn couldn't wait for the dance now with the perfect dress and the perfect mask. It was going to be a perfect night.

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-Next chapter is the dance which feature many couples, including Chad/Caitlyn. What's a dance without music? Seriously, I need songs suggestion and maybe the couple of your choice will share a dance beside Fanny/Patton and Chad/Caitlyn. Make sure they are appropriate for this story and teens all alike. The chapter is expected to be late, maybe a week or two. Something will take place that will turn the chapter around, but I won't say what or who is ****involved.**

**-Yes, Romeo and Juliet. I mention that it was going to be in here, but I never said Fanny and Patton was going to use it.(****Trey: Yes, you did.)****Oops. Oh well. It's going to be in here.**

**-Yes, Mr. Boss made an appearance and he doesn't like Patton. Considering Fanny is his only daughter, who can blame him for being overprotective?**

**-The dress that Caitlyn is going to wear will be in full detail next chapter. Oh and the mask, too. Don't worry I have the characters' outfits planned out too and will be in the next chapter.**

**-How will Chad react when he founds out Caitlyn is playing Juliet? I guess it'll be after the dance when you'll have to see.**

**-The challenge of getting more people to read this story is still going on. See if you could complete the challenge. I appreciate what you're already doing and keep it up.**

**-Again, thanks for your reviews and your patience for this story.**

**Well, go-**

**Trey: Can I say it please?**

**Me: Sure, Trey.**

**Trey: Okay. *clears throat* Review this lovely chapter that my client has written.**

**Me: Client? Well, anyway...**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


	10. A New Secret

**A/N: The chapter you have been waiting for the past two weeks. The first week of school was tiring, but I did have fun. I did work on this all last week either after school or band practice. Anyway, remember the KND exists in this story, but a few romance moment do.**

**Review replies:**

**KNDnumber170: I know, right.**

**Divachick86: I'm glad that you like the play I chose. The Patton/Mr. Boss scene was pretty funny. I do too, even if I wrote the chapter. Here's the next chapter for you. There is a couple of songs that you suggested in here so be on the look out for those.**_  
_

**BlueNumbuh4: That's okay, but don't worry about it.**

**Angel-of-Energy: Wow, it's been awhile since I heard you review. For the review about chapter 7, I've had that happened to me before, but it usually starts working the next day. Thanks! For the one about last chapter, I'm still wondering about when I'm going to put that, but it will be there. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything KND other than my own characters. If I did, there would have been a spin-off series after Op. Interviews. Also, I don't any of these songs mentioned in the chapter. Their rights go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

___~A New Secret~_

Caitlyn walked out of the car with a confident smile on her face while Fanny exited the other side of the car. The two saw teenagers in fancy suits and dresses walking toward the active school with music pounding from the inside.

"Did Patton say that his mom was dropping him off?" Caitlyn asked Fanny.

Fanny actually wore something that she wouldn't wear, talking about the color. It was a sleek black dress with thin straps that was close to her neck. The skirt of the dress flowed down to her mid-calves with small rhinestone trails, that reached the hem of the skirt, every inch around her hips. She wore half-inch heels with black pantyhose cover the reminder of milky skin that was exposed. Her frizzy red hair was curled into a tight bun, tied back with a black ribbon. The dress really contrasted Fanny's white skin which made her look very beautiful.

"Yeah," Fanny nodded, "he just texted me saying he was already here."

Caitlyn had short-sleeved dress cover with a hood, which was over her head, so Fanny couldn't see what she was wearing or how her face and hair looked. Caitlyn was also sans mask which meant she wasn't wearing the mask that he mother gave her. Caitlyn wanted to be like Cinderella just for one night. Caitlyn didn't like lying to Fanny because she had done that earlier when picking Fanny up.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Fanny asked with a groan.

"I'm sorry, Fanny," Caitlyn replied, shaking her head, "My parents already left the house to this business dinner and the whole family of the company needs to be there, including the daughter which is me."

Fanny sighed, "Fine, but it's not the same without you."

"You and Patton will be fine by yourselves," Caitlyn smiled, adding a wink at her. "Just don't get to wild now. If you do, protect yourselves."

Fanny blushed, "We aren't like that and we won't. Bye Caitlyn."

Fanny walked off towards the school and disappearing into the school.

Caitlyn sighed, getting into her car. She pulled down her hood and grabbed the purse that was hidden from Fanny. She pulled out the box, containing the mask, and opened it. Caitlyn unbuttoned the cover, letting it slide off her body, and looked at the mask with a determined face. She then got out of the car and looked around the parking for anyone, finding that was no one. She smiled, looking at the school.

___Showtime..._

___~A New Secret~_

Fanny walked down the school corridor towards the gym, putting on her mask. The mask could be tied behind around the head. The mask was black to match the dress with glistening sequins.

Then she found herself in the room outside of the gym with music blasting in the other room. She glanced to see a boy who looked very familiar. The boy wore a black tux with no tie around his neck, but he did have a peach colored handkerchief sticking out of his coat pocket over the right side of his chest. His black hair was gelled down with his bangs laying on his forehead. He wore a simple black mask which made his eyes covered enough to not know the color of them.

The boy seemed to blinked at Fanny, surprised by her appearance. Fanny thought she was supposed to look offended by this until he spoke.

"Fanny?"

"Patton?" Fanny asked, recognizing the boy's voice.

Fanny got her answer when the boy chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked at Fanny, glancing up and down as if he was checking out her outfit.

"When Caitlyn called, saying 'to expect Fanny wearing a different color'," Patton chuckled, "she wasn't kidding."

Fanny blushed, grinning sheepishly, "Yeah, ahem, you look great." She gestured to his outfit which made him look down at it.

"Yeah, thanks," Patton replied. "My mom made me gelled back my hair. She was kinda disappointed that I didn't have a date, but then got happy again when she found out you and Caitlyn were going."

"Oh, Caitlyn's not coming," Fanny pointed out, "She had to go to a business dinner with her parents."

"Oh," Patton commented, "So it's just us?"

Fanny shrugged. "Guess so. Shall we go in? The dance sounds active."

"Sure," Patton responded, holding his arm out for her.

Fanny walked up to him and, with a smile, slipped her arm through his. Together, both of them walked towards the entrance of the dance.

Before walking through the door, Fanny felt Patton leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "By the way, you look very spectacular and beautiful tonight."

His words sent shivers down her spine as they walked through the door. Luckily, the darkness in the room prevented Fanny's blush to be seen by Patton.

___"Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor__  
____Oh, oh, I'm inflected by the sound__  
____Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me__  
____Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground"_

Fanny's blush subsided as she and Patton made their way towards the dance floor. The dance itself was filled with teenagers, dressed in dresses and suits. Dancing bodies close together, some grinding to the music.

___"(Everybody in the club)__  
____Oh, oh__  
____Evacuate the dance floor__  
____Oh, oh__  
____I'm infected by the sound__  
____(Everybody in the club)__  
____Oh, oh__  
____Stop this beat is killing me__  
____Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground"_

The decorations were beautiful. Purple strips of fabric hung from the ceiling with sparking snowflakes swirled around. A disco ball was set up in the middle of the gym, lighting up the room. A truly remarkable sight to see.

"Do you want to dance?" Patton whispered into her ear.

Fanny blushed once more, but slowly nodded. Patton lead her out to the dance floor, letting her get just a taste of what this night was going to be.

___~A New____Secret~_

Rachel stood with the girls she has called friends since they were little girls. The dance turned out to be better than what she had imagined. Their 'boyfriends' were elsewhere, hitting and grinding with girls they had picked up.

Rachel was satisfied with her outfit. Her usually straight blonde hair was curly, but pulled back into high ponytail. She wore a very light blue, almost aqua dress with thin straps and a flowing skirt that grazed the floor. The torso of the dress actually hugged the girl's slim waist and appropriate-sized bust. Her mask tied around the head with an orange ribbon while the front of the mask was zebra-print. Rachel only wore a little bit of makeup, with aqua eyeshadow and pink lip gloss.

Abby was beautiful with her outfit, which is ironic, considering the girl hated to wear dresses. Her black hair was out of its braided hold, curling into a frame around her face. The dress was a strapless dark blue one, tightly hugging the girl's lovely curves. She wore a dark blue mask, clinging to her flawless face. The only makeup Abby wore was a shimmering blush on her cheeks and light red lipstick.

Kuki was absolutely gorgeous in her dress and she was attracting attention from the boys in the room. Her ebony hair was straight, gliding down her back, with her bangs being held by a golden hair clip. She wore a one-strap green dress that hugged her sexy curves, stopping at her knees. A green mask she wore matched the dress, tying around the back. Her makeup was dark purple eyeshadow, a light pink shimmering blush, and light pink lip gloss.

Eva was glad that she didn't have to wear those stupid glasses, even it was just for one night. Her orange hair was in braided and in a bun, tied with a black ribbon. The dress she wore was a rosemary pink dress with thin straps and flowing skirt down to her knees. Her mask was light pink, outlined with a pink thin line. Her makeup was simple, just pink blush and lip gloss.

Virginia was glad not to wear anything pink or make up. Her dark brown hair was tied into a neat ponytail behind her head. The dress she wore was black with short sleeves and a flowing skirt down to her ankles. The mask was black, tied around the head.

___"I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, yeah"_

"So when do you think Kandy is going to get here?" Kuki asked.

___"You heard me right so, call me, call me when you're all alone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone"_

The four other girls shrugged while Rachel replied, "I don't know. Chad only knows when she is."

___"Don't make plans__  
____Come on with me, we'll stay up all night long__  
____I want you, and I want you bad__  
____Let's keep the party going all night long__  
____Let's keep the party going all night long (hey)"_

"Maybe we should ask him," Kuki suggested.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Abby rebutted angrily.

___"All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night__  
____All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night__  
____A-a-a-all night"_

Rachel sighed. "Kuki, we don't usually hang with Chad unless our 'boyfriends',"motioning with her fingers, "and Kandy is with us. Right now, Kandy is absent and the rest of them are picking up girls."

Kuki huffed, "I was only suggesting. Besides," Kuki smirked, "maybe the boys will come out and play."

___"I'm on another planet__  
____I'm in another universe"_

"What boys?" Abby asked.

Virginia and Eva smirked, as if catching to what Kuki was implying.

___"You may not understand it__  
____Sooner or later baby you will learn"_

"Oh, Abby," Virginia shook her head.

"You know who 'the boys' are," Eva stated, motioning with her fingers.

"Oh, those guys," Abby commented.

___"I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, yeah__  
____You heard me right so, call me, call me when you're all alone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone"_

Rachel looked onto the dance, looking for that someone.

___~A New____Secret~_

Nigel was standing near the refreshment table with his friends. Girls would come up to the guys, mainly Wally, asking them to dance. Wally, and the guys, usually said no. Hoagie actually didn't say no, but he did make the girls leave.

All the guys wore simple tuxedos and suits, each with a different color bow-tie and mask. Nigel wore a red tie and mask, but it was a darker red for the mask. Hoagie wore a light blue tie with a light brown mask which tonight was rare considering he was not wearing his pilot goggles. Wally wore an orange tie with a black mask. Kade wore a white tie with the same color mask. Bartie wore a teal tie with a dark yellow mask.

"Man, the girls keep coming towards us," Hoagie smirked. "I knew this new cologne would work." He chuckled victoriously.

The guys chuckled awkwardly while Kade commented, "Yeah, the girls are coming to Wally, not your cologne."

The guys laughed as Hoagie pout playfully.

"Aw...Kade, you've ruin my fun," Hoagie whined.

Nigel shook his head. Sometimes, he thought he has silly and funny friends to hang out with.

___~A New____Secret~_

Chad didn't know why he got here at eight. Kandy wasn't even going to be here until 11:30 because she had an all-day outing with her cousin, Holly. Why was he here again? Oh yeah. His mom forced him and his dad wasn't much of a help. He wore a white tuxedo, like Kandy told him to wear, with a simple white mask on. Maybe Caitlyn would be there so he won't be completely bored. Then again, one of the masked girls could be Caitlyn and he didn't know which one.

Why isn't Kandy here?

___~A New Secret~_

Fingers running their hair. Hands exploring each others' bodies. Clothes tugging, eagerly waiting to be shed. Tongues twisting inside closed, swapping prisons. Yep, a make-out session about to turn into something more.

"Kandy, baby," the guy pulled away, panting. "Are you sure about this? Isn't that dance tonight at your school?"

Kandy scoffed, "Relax, babe. I have thirty minutes before I have to get ready. Might as well have fun while I wait."

Kandy connected their mouths again as she pulled down the guy's pants.

___~A New Secret~_

___"Woke up around a half past ten__  
____Can't believe that I'm late again"_

The door was pushed opened and a figure stepped in the room. The figure actually made everyone stop and stare at the room.

___"I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,__  
____Just the same old same"_

The figure was a girl absolutely beautiful.

___"It goes to show__  
____You never know__  
____When everything's about to change"_

Nobody knew who she was, but they couldn't stop staring at her. Some of the boys wolf whistled while their dates slapped them for doing such a thing.

___"Just another day__  
____Started out like any other"_

A spotlight shined on the girl so everyone can get a glimpse at what she looked like. Her tan skin shined as the light showered her. She had long black hair that was curly, framing her face. A white glistening mask hid her eyes, but they noticed the silver blush and clear lip gloss. Her dress was white, with the torso hugging the girl's slim waist and reasonable bust. The skirt flowed down to the floor, the size not too big but not too small either. The girl had elbow length white gloves. Some closer to her notice a sliver chained locket around her neck with hanging earrings to match.

___"Just another girl who took my breath away__  
____Then she turned around"_

The girl smiled, showing off her pearly whites. Then, she started to walked through the crowd. Like the red sea, the crowd parted, letting the girl pass. The girl held her head high as she walked, almost like she was confident herself.

___"She took me down__  
____Just another day that I ...__  
____Had the best day of my life"_

The crowd went back to their dates or what they were doing. A certain blonde kept his eyes on the 'Cinderella'.

___~A New Secret~_

Rachel and the girls watch the mystery girl make her way to the refreshment table.

"That girl is beautiful," Virginia commented.

"She could make Kandy jealous," Abby smirked.

Rachel chuckled along with the rest of the girls.

___Yep, she would..._

___~A New Secret~_

"Seems that Cinderella is coming Wally's way," Nigel commented, as the girl came closer to where they were.

"Maybe not this time," Hoagie huffed, adjusting his tux. "She's coming for me. I know it. Now hush and watch the master."

___"'Cause we gon' rock this club,__  
____We gon' go all night,__  
____We gon' light it up,__  
____Like it's dynamite!"_

The girl now had arrived at the punch and extended her arm to get something. Hoagie stepped in front of her and put on a charming smirk. The girl retracted her arm as she looked at Hoagie through her mask.

"I think I'm a magnet," Hoagie started, "because you are attracted to me."

___"'Cause I told you once,__  
____Now I told you twice,__  
____We gon' light it up,__  
____Like it's dynamite!"_

The girl raised an eyebrow as Nigel and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes.

"Where are your bruises?" Hoagie continued, causing the girl to look at her arm and then back at him. "Aren't girls like you supposed to get them? When they fall from heaven?"

"Boy, you seriously did not just go there," a familiar voice called.

The girl and guys looked to see Abby, with the girls behind her, had her arms on her hips, scowling at Hoagie. Nigel noticed that the girl let out a sigh of relief. Hoagie dropped the charming act to gaped at Abby and her beauty. Soon, he gained his composure and smiled cheekily at her.

"Hi, Abby," Hoagie finally greeted, giggling was let out.

The girl covered her mouth to keep her laughter from being heard at how ridiculous he sounded.

Abby blushed. "Hey, Hoags. So would you like to dance?"

Hoagie's eyes widened in astonishment. "You're the first girl to ask me that all night. What do you think I'm going to say?"

"Uh..." Abby muttered.

"I would love to dance with you, Abby," Hoagie replied, walking up to her.

Hoagie wrapped his arm through her elbow and guide her to the dance floor.

___"Wherever you go__  
____Whatever you do"_

The two made their way and dance real close. Hoagie's arms were around her waist and hers around his neck, hugging him close. The two seemed to be in pure bliss. The guys and girls awed at the sight. This was enough for the mysterious girl to slip away undetected.

___"I will be right here waiting for you_  
___Whatever it takes_  
___Or how my heart breaks_  
___I will be right here waiting for you"_

___~A New Secret~_

Patton held Fanny close as they can get. Patton really thought that she was beautiful. The black contrasted her pale skin real well. He must have thought that was such a girlish thing to say, but he didn't care.

___"I don't wanna close my eyes__  
____I don't wanna fall asleep__  
____'Cause I'd miss you, baby__  
____And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
____'Cause even when I dream of you__  
____The sweetest dream would never do__  
____I'd still miss you, baby__  
____And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

"Patton?" Fanny asked, looking up at him.

"Yes?" Patton replied, gently.

"Did you like me?" Fanny asked, with a glint of hope in her eyes.

That question threw him. Did he like her? Sure he did in more ways than one, but he assumed that she meant as a friend.

"Yes," Patton whispered.

"Not like a friend," Fanny shook her head, "More than that."

Patton looked closely at her. He started to blush, but thankfully the darkness didn't let Fanny see. He cursed himself; men don't blush. Oh great, now he started to sound like his father.

"I don't mean to impose," Fanny looked down, "You don't have to answer it."

Patton opened his mouth to say something, but a fast-paced song beat him to it. Fanny's tempo went from slow to fast as she sway her hips back and forth. Patton match her tempo, still thinking about what she said.

___"Do you like me?..."_

___Oh Fanny I promise I'll tell you soon..._

___~A New Secret~_

Chad continued to look onto the crowd, eyes never leaving the 'Cinderella' girl that just arrived not too long ago. Right now, she was getting out of the crowd and walking around as the other couples grinded against each other to fast paced music.

___"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again__  
____Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again__  
____So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life__  
____Gonna get you right__  
____'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again"_

Suddenly, the girl came across some guys he recognized as some freshman from the football team. The guys and girl seemed to chat.

___"Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now__  
____Gonna set the roof on fire__  
____Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down__  
____Hands up, when the music drops__  
____We both put our hands up__  
____Put your hands on my body__  
____Swear I seen you before__  
____I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes"_

Then one of the guys seem to ask the girl a question. The girl shook her head 'no' and started to walk. The same guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her, what it seemed to be, roughly in front of him. He still clutched her hand and the girl's eyes widen. The girl struggled to get out of his hold, but to no avail. The guy whispered a few words as he tightened his grip on her.

___"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again__  
____Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again__  
____So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life__  
____Gonna get you right__  
____'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again"_

The girl was in pain, obviously. Chad got tired of this and walked over there to the group.

"Let her go," Chad demanded angrily.

The guy and his friends looked to him, ignoring the pain-filled cries from the girl.

"Why should I?" the guy glared.

"Because if you don't..." Chad trailed off. He shrugged. "Well, why don't we just see?"

"Matt," whimpered one of the guys in the group, "maybe you should let the girl go."

Matt's grip loosened, but still had the girl in his grasp.

"No, I don't think so," Matt retorted. "Quit being a baby, Peter. This guy doesn't look tough."

"Want to found out?" Chad asked, getting Matt's face. "Let the girl go or I'll show you."

The two boys had glared down, with Matt not letting the girl go. Suddenly, Matt's face twisted in pain as he let the girl go and going down, clutching his crotch. He let out a yelp, filled with pain.

___"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again__  
____Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again__  
____So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life__  
____Gonna get you right"_

Chad looked at the girl who had her leg extended. She was the one who kicked ___from behind_to kick him in the crotch. The girl put her leg down and dusted the imaginary dust off of her. Chad smirked, chuckling.

"Whoo..." the boys, besides Matt, exclaimed.

___"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again__  
____Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again__  
____So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life__  
____Gonna get you right__  
____'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again"_

"Dude, you just got beat by a girl," Chad chuckled.

"Shut up!" Matt exclaimed, but he was still in pain. "I was going to let her go eventually."

The girl rolled her eyes at that comment, rubbing her wrist, which Chad noticed. The rest of the group carried Matt out of the gym. Chad walked closer to her with his face in concern.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," the girl looked up, but only for a moment, "Thanks, I guess. You know for standing up for me."

Chad couldn't help but think that this girl sounded familiar. ___Very_familiar. But he didn't have a second thought about it. She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait," Chad called, causing the girl look over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah?" the girl replied.

"Would you like to," he paused, a bit nervous which seemed to be out of character for him, "you know, dance...with me?"

The girl turned her body to face him. She smiled at him, which caused him to smile for some reason.

___"Yeah, thank you DJ"_

"I'd like that," the girl replied.

___~A New Secret~_

___"We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof__  
____Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon__  
____With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume__  
____All I could think about was my next move"_

Wally held Kuki close as they swayed to the music. He hated that Kandy separated him and Kuki, but for this one night she won't be able to. He hugged her close, with his head on her shoulder.

___"Oh, but you were so shy, so was I__  
____Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe__  
____When you smiled and said to me__  
____"Are you gonna kiss me or not?""_

"I miss you..." Wally whispered in her ear.

___"Are we gonna do this or what?__  
____I think you know I like you a lot"_

"I miss you too..." Kuki whispered back, letting a tear slide down her cheek.

___"But you're 'bout to miss your shot__  
____Are you gonna kiss me or not?""_

Wally pulled back to look into her eyes. He leaned in and placed a gently, but short kiss on her lips. She kissed back before he pulled away a moment later. Then, he hugged her close again, closing his eyes in pure bliss.

___~A New Secret~_

___"Oh, her eyes, her eyes__  
____Make the stars look like they're not shinin'__  
____Her hair, her hair__  
____Falls perfectly without her trying__  
____She's so beautiful__  
____And I tell her everyday (yeahh)"_

Eva shy away from Kade when she heard the first few lyrics. Years with Kandy making her wear those stupid glasses made her insecure with her looks. Kade chuckled, pulling her back and closer to him.

___"I know, I know__  
____When I compliment her she won't believe me__  
____And it's so, it's so__  
____Sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
____But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "__  
____I say..."_

Eva felt Kade's breath on her neck as he sung along to lyrics of the chorus. It made her blush and she swore that Kade could feel the heat radiated from her cheeks.

___"When I see your face (face face...)__  
____There's not a thing that I would change__  
____'Cause you're amazing (amazing)__  
____Just the way you are (are)__  
____And when you smile (smile)__  
____The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
____'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)__  
____Just the way you are (are)"_

Eva giggled a bit at how cheesy it is to her, but it was still a nice and sweet gesture. She leaned in and gave a peck on Kade's dark cheeks. Now, he blushed and she giggled at the site. The two danced throughout the song, smiling with Kade's blush still on his cheeks.

___~A New Secret~_

___"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind__  
____One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time__  
____There's no use looking back or wondering__  
____How it could be now or might have been__  
____Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"_

Bartie twirled Virginia in a fluid motion. He thought she was beautiful in anything, but Kandy told not to wear any black or dark clothes unless she told her to. It was impossible for him to see her express herself.

___"I've never had a dream come true__  
____Till the day that I found you__  
____Even though I pretend that I've moved on__  
____You'll always be my baby__  
____I never found the words to say__  
____You're the one I think about each day__  
____And I know no matter where life takes me to__  
____A part of me will always be with you"_

Bartie pulled Virginia close to him and they swayed back and forth to the music.

"You know, I wish everything was back to normal," Bartie whispered into her ear.

"Me too," Virginia whispered back.

___"Somewhere in my memory__  
____I've lost all sense of time__  
____and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind__  
____There's no use looking back or wondering__  
____How it should be now or might have been__  
____Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"_

"I miss you, Bartie."

Bartie blushed at this and shuttered out, "I-I-I miss-s y-you, too, Ginny."

Virginia giggled at his nervousness. The two continued to dance to the music. Suddenly, Virginia smirked.

___"I've never had a dream come true__  
____Till the day that I found you__  
____Even though I pretend that I've moved on__  
____You'll always be my baby__  
____I never found the words to say__  
____You're the one I think about each day__  
____And I know no matter where life takes me to__  
____A part of me will always be..."_

Virginia leaned up and kissed Bartie on the cheek and stay there for about five seconds. When she pulled back, Bartie was blushing a whole new red.

___~A New Secret~_

___"This time, This place__  
____Misused, Mistakes__  
____Too long, Too late__  
____Who was I to make you wait__  
____Just one chance__  
____Just one breath__  
____Just in case there's just one left__  
____'Cause you know,__  
____you know, you know"_

Nigel held Rachel as if he didn't want to let her go. In this case, he didn't want to let go. He hugged her even close because he didn't want to go back to Kandy and her ridiculous ways.

___"That I love you__  
____I have loved you all along__  
____And I miss you__  
____Been far away for far too long__  
____I keep dreaming you'll be with me__  
____and you'll never go__  
____Stop breathing if__  
____I don't see you anymore"_

Nigel pulled back to look into Rachel's brown eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He kissed the top of her head, then on the bridge of her nose, and finally the corners of her mouth.

___"On my knees, I'll ask__  
____Last chance for one last dance__  
____'Cause with you, I'd withstand__  
____All of hell to hold your hand__  
____I'd give it all__  
____I'd give for us__  
____Give anything but I won't give up__  
____'Cause you know,__  
____you know, you know"_

Nigel hugged her again, feeling the heat of her blush on her cheeks on his neck. Then he felt her smile against the crook of his neck.

___~A New Secret~_

___"It's like a storm__  
____That cuts a path__  
____It breaks your will__  
____It feels like that"_

Abby couldn't believe she was dancing with a dork. Not that there's wrong with that for her. In fact she liked it because she missed him. She missed her friends like Caitlyn, Fanny, Nigel, and everyone else, but she missed especially Hoagie.

___"You think you're lost__  
____But you're not lost on your own__  
____you're not alone"_

"I wish it was like this every night," Hoagie whispered. Then he started to sing along to the song.

___"I will stand by you__  
____I will help you through__  
____When you've done all you can do__  
____If you can't cope__  
____I will dry your eyes__  
____I will fight your fight__  
____I will hold you tight__  
____And I won't let go"_

Abby chuckled. Yep, she did miss him, cheesy ways and all.

___~A New Secret~_

Chad and the mysterious girl danced for so long that Chad didn't know how much time had passed til he checked his phone. The time was 11:15, fifteen minutes before Kandy will arrived. That also meant Chad would have to dump the girl. Suddenly, a new song came on.

___"If I never knew you__  
____If I never felt this love__  
____I would have no inkling of__  
____How precious life can be"_

Chad pulled the girl close as he can. He didn't want her to go because she reminded him of Caitlyn. He wished that Caitlyn was there.

"If you're in a relationship and you in love with someone else, what would you do?" Chad whispered.

"Depends on who do you think will make you happy," the girl replied, "Or maybe you should just follow you heart."

___"And if I never knew you__  
____I would never have a clue__  
____How at last I'd find in you__  
____the missing part of me"_

Fanny was dipped by Patton, still thinking about what she had said earlier. Patton pulled Fanny back up and twirled her outward, letting the skirt twirled also. She looked and felt graceful for herself, with Patton by her side and Kandy finally leaving her alone.

___"In this world so full of fear__  
____Full of rage and lies__  
____I can see the truth so clear__  
____In your eyes__  
____So dry your eyes"_

Kuki cried as Wally held her. She really missed him, and she loved him. He made her happy and she didn't want Kandy to take her happiness from her. They swayed to the music and Wally didn't complain about his damp shoulder.

___"And I'm so grateful to you__  
____I'd have lived my whole life through__  
____Lost forever__  
____If I never knew you"_

Kade didn't want to let Eva go. She was beautiful and he would tell her everyday if she was his. Kade gently pushed her but quickly pulled her back in, hugging her close. He wished it was like the old days before Kandy broke them apart.

___"If I never knew you__  
____I'd be safe but half as real__  
____Never knowing I could feel__  
____A love so strong and true"_

Virginia was twirled by Bartie and was pulled back in. She wished that Bartie was always there for her, but Kandy prevented that. For the first time in her life, Virginia thought that she should fight back against Kandy and get back the friends she had a long time ago.

___"I'm so grateful to you__  
____I'd have lived my whole life through__  
____Lost forever__  
____If I never knew you"_

Rachel held onto Nigel as they danced to the music. Kandy just had to ruined the time of her life and for what? To feel like a queen? To be the center of attention? Whatever the reason, she took a group of close friends and ripped them apart at the seams.

___"I thought our love would be so beautiful__  
____Somehow we made the whole world bright__  
____I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong__  
____All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night__  
____But still my heart is singing__  
____We were right"_

Hoagie kissed Abby on the cheek, before twirling her. Kandy made her dress in clothes that so unlike her. Abby was always a tomboy, but now she was in more girlish clothes. Hoagie pulled Abby back into his arms and held her close.

___"If I never knew you__  
____There's no moment I regret__  
____If I never knew this love__  
____Since the moment that we met_

"Really?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Never underestimate love, it's just what everyone needs," the girl simply explained.

___"I would have no inkling of__  
____If our time has gone too fast__  
____how precious life can be__  
____I've lived at last"_

Each of the couples had thoughts running through their heads, thinking if things were different, it would be the greatest thing in their worlds. It would bring them lightness out of their darkness.

___"I thought our love would be so beautiful__  
____Somehow we'd make the whole world bright__  
____I thought our love would be so beautiful__  
____We'd turn the darkness into light"_

Each couple danced, twirled and dipped, hoping that this night would never end. This was just too perfect for them. They just wanted to dance for all eternity.

___"And still my heart is singing__  
____We were right"_

Chad pulled back to look at the girl. He noticed that she had brown eyes like Caitlyn. Suddenly, she was there in his mind. Without thinking, he kissed the girl in his arms on the lips. The girl tensed at first, but relaxed and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, to pull each other closer. The kiss become so heated that they forget where they were.

___"We were right__  
____And if I never knew you__  
____I'd have lived my whole through"_

The two stayed like that for awhile. Chad noted that the girl tasted like cherries and more tropical fruits. Unfortunately, the need for air was coming up fast. Chad slowly pulled away from the girl, in a daze.

___"Empty as the sky__  
____Never knowing why__  
____Lost forever__  
____If I never knew you"_

Suddenly, a low ring came on, but only Chad and the girl heard. The girl pulled her phone out and her eyes widened at the screen. She looked at Chad, with an apologetic face.

"I have to go," the girl explained, "I'm sorry."

The girl pecked Chad on the lips before running out the door. Chad ran after her out the door. By the time he was in the room outside of the gym, she was gone.

"Chad, you didn't have to wait for me," a familiar voice squealed.

Chad found Kandy walking up to him. Kandy had her blonde hair down, straightened. She wore a short, strapless dress that hugged her curves. She wore a simple black mask with hot pink lip gloss and flawless foundation.

"Come on," Kandy grabbed his arm, pecking him on the cheek.

Kandy dragged him off to the gym, where her audience was waiting for her.

___~A New Secret~_

The 'Cinderella' girl raced though the parking lot in rush to her car. The girl unlocked the car and got in, closing the door. The girl took off her mask and looked in the rearview mirror.

Caitlyn shook her head as she sobbed into her arm on the steering wheel.

"Why did I kiss him back? Why? Why?"

___Because you love him,_a voice inside her head told her. ___Don't deny it._

___I do love him..._

___~A New Secret~_

Surprisingly, Patton got a car that he drove to the dance. It was sleek and black like the night. Fanny and Patton just left the dance after the unveiling. Too bad, Cinderella wasn't around to reveal herself.

Patton stopped in front of her house where the lights were all out.

"Thanks for taking me home," Fanny smiled.

He didn't reply. His mind was still on the question she asked earlier.

"I'll see you Monday," Fanny turned to leave the car.

Suddenly, Patton grabbed her wrist, stopping her actions.

"Don't leave just yet," Patton stated, causing her to turn to face him.

Patton looked into her eyes, then her lips. He leaned in and she leaned in too. Their lips met in perpetual bliss. Their lips moved together in rhythm sync. He cupped her face as the kiss became more heated. Due to the lack of air, the two pulled away from each other, but stayed at a close distance.

"I love you, Fanny," Patton whispered. "I would love to be in a relationship with you if you let me."

Fanny was surprised at his words, but nevertheless she was happy.

"I love you, too Patton," Fanny whispered back. "Of course you can be in a relationship with me."

Patton smiled and laughed happily, which Fanny do the same.

"Maybe we shouldn't let Caitlyn or anybody know about this," Fanny suggested. "I don't want her to feel like a third wheel. Not to mention, on top of the whole Chad thing, this would pile on that."

Patton nodded. "Understandable. Call you later."

Fanny pecked him on the lips before replying, "You bet."

Fanny opened the door and exited the car. She walked to her front door to look back and found Patton still there. She waved 'good-bye' to him and he waved back.

Maybe this could be the start of something new for their lives, but it was a secret from the world.

* * *

**And done! Thus ends other story, by Flutejrp!**

**Trey: Wait what?!**

**Hehe! Just kidding! You think I would just end the story like that? This story has at least ten more chapters to go before I end the story!**

**A/N:**

**-Wow! A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. What do you think was the twist of the chapter? The mystery girl, the beginning of the secret 86/60, or the kiss taken place between Chad and the mystery girl, AKA Caitlyn? To tell you the truth, two of the three was originally a part of the chapter up until a couple of days ago.**

**-A new challenge: There is a lot of songs in this chapter! Guess at least three of the songs' titles and artists and a chapter might be dedicated to you in the future. I'll post what the songs and their artists are next chapter!**

**-Caitlyn has been declared to be in two other stories, both by the same author. My friend, Divachick86. Be on the lookout for Operation REVENGE and Protest, where Caitlyn will be in.**

**-A lot of couple moments in here. Hopefully, you guys love each part of it.**

**-Thanks for reviewing and thank you for patience!**

**Trey: Can I do it this again?**

**Me: After what happen with the dog? Heck no!**

**Review for me please...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	11. A New Realization

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Here's the songs from last chapter in the order that they were played:**

**Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada(Guessed by Divachick86 and BlueNumbuh4)**  
**All Night Long by Demi Lovato**  
**Best Day of My Life by Jesse McCartney**  
**Dynamite by Taio Cruz(Guessed by BlueNumbuh4)**  
**Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx**  
**Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith(Guess by Angel-of-Energy)**  
**DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again by Usher ft. Pitbull(Guessed by Divachick86, Angel-of-Energy, and BlueNumbuh4)**  
**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not? by Thompson Square(Guessed by totally-jinxed)**  
**Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars(Guessed by Angel-of Energy, totally-jinxed, and BlueNumbuh4)**  
**Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7**  
**Far Away by Nickelback(Guessed by Divachick86)**  
**I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts(Guessed by totally jinxed)**  
**If I Never Knew You by Jon Secada and Shanice**

**Wow! It seems everyone passed the challenge so they get a chapter dedicated to them in the future! If you don't know some of the songs listed here, go check them out, especially the last one. It's one of my favorite songs of all time!**

**Review replies:**

**Divachick86: Thanks! You should be excited!**

**Angel-of-Energy: Don't worry they will! I know, right? Thanks!**

**totally-jinxed: Wow, been a while since I heard from you, but thank you for that comment!**

**BlueNumbuh4: Four when I ask for three! Someone is getting a gold star! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything KND or the song mentioned in here. Divachick86's ocs are mentioned, but I don't own them. I do, however, own my original characters that are in here.**

* * *

~A_ New Realization~_

The weekend soon came and gone for the students of Gallagher High. The news of the mysterious Cinderella spread like a wildfire throughout the school on Monday morning. Everyone was excited about founding out who the girl is. Some even believe that such th beautiful girl didn't even go to their school or otherwise they would know. Everyone was happy talking about it. Well, all except one girl.

"WHAT?" her shout rang through the now silent cafeteria.

Kandy had just received the news from one of the football players. Everyone in the cafeteria looked over with interest. Kandy had gone red in the face, not from embarrassment but from anger.

"Yes, the girl was hot," another player commented, with a smirk.

Kandy stood up abruptly, following the eyes of everyone in the room. She glared at everyone, causing some of them to flinch slightly.

"Alright, everyone in here," Kandy roared, "do you guys remember the girl from the dance?"

A few replies came to her from every table. Some were verbal and others nodded in response.

"Good," Kandy continued, hands on her hips, "Now what could you guys tell me about her? Name? What grade she is in?"

Several shook their heads at her. Kandy groaned in frustration and anger.

"One of you is lying!" Kandy accused. "Mark my words! 'Cinderella', I'm talking to you! I'm the _only_ girl in this school that can look beautiful and hot and other synonyms like that. When I found your true identity, you'll regret the day that you wanted to mess with me!"

Kandy breathed and calmly sat back down in her seat.

_~A New Realization~_

The cafeteria went silent after Kandy sat down. At their regular table, Caitlyn rolled her eyes at Kandy's statement.

"Drama queen," Caitlyn muttered.

"Do you think she'll do that?" Fanny asked, frightened at the thought of the girl's 'punishment' by Kandy.

"Who knows?" Caitlyn shrugged. "She'll probably forget in a couple of days. By the way, where were you two this weekend? I tried calling you both and I get voicemail."

Caitlyn noticed that Fanny and Patton, who were sitting across from her, tensed, pausing from eating whatever their 'lunch' was. She raised an eyebrow at this reaction.

"What are you two hiding from me?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," the two replied back in unison.

Caitlyn crossed her arms at this response, raising her eyebrow.

"I had to watch my brothers," Fanny hastily replied.

"You could have picked up the phone," Caitlyn stated.

"I had it off," Fanny added, nervously.

"What about you, Patton?" Caitlyn asked, turning her attention.

"Same for me," Patton replied, sweating a bit. "Babysitting with my phone off."

Caitlyn continued to stare down at them as they began to hold their breath in anticipation, waiting for her to say something. Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something but a clearing of the throat beat her to it.

The three turned their attention to towards two authoritative figures in the middle of the cafeteria. The figures were Mr. Trito and Mrs. Hayden. The whole cafeteria went silent at the sight of them.

Mrs. Hayden is short, plump woman with a light skin. She had blonde hair in a pixie style haircut. Today, she wore a black buttoned-up shirt with a black skirt with a floral pattern.

"Attention, Juniors," Mr. Trito boomed. "It has come to our attention that every part has been cast in the production of 'Romeo and Juliet'."

"So," Mrs. Hayden continued, "this afternoon, rehearsals will start of this marvelous play." She gestured greatly with her arms."I want my Romeo and Juliet to be there. It's mandatory that it's be there."

Caitlyn noticed that Chad had a confused look on his face.

"I have spoken to your coaches," Mr. Trito informed, "athletes that are in the play and there perfectly fine with it. I won't take time away from your sports."

"That is all," Mrs. Hayden announced, exiting the cafeteria with Mr. Trito.

The loud chatter and noise returned to the cafeteria

Chad had a relief look on his face, Caitlyn noted that. To be honest, she was scared about when she'll walk into the auditorium and Chad will know that she's Juliet. At first, maybe he would assumed that she was playing a different role like Lady Montague or Lady Capulet, or even the Nurse that took care of Juliet since she was nursing. Eventually, Mrs. Hayden or even Mr. Trito would let it slip that she was Juliet. First, Chad would be furious, but then he'll calm down long enough for rehearsal to be over with. Next...she didn't know what would happen.

_~A New Realization~_

Chad walked to the destination of where he spend his free period. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl from the dance. He kissed her that night and she tasted so good. He didn't feel this way when Kandy kisses him nor when Caitlyn did in his dreams.

_Caitlyn..._

That's why he kissed that mystery girl, he realized. She had brown eyes like Caitlyn does which begged him to do such a thing. He wanted to know why she wasn't there that night. She would have made his hours more fun until Kandy had arrived.

Chad made it to his destination, where he found the girl who was his secret friend on her phone, talking to someone. Her back turned to him.

"I know, mom."

A pause.

"I'm sure that they'll have extra copies."

A pause.

"Alright, mom. Bye. Love you too."

With that, Caitlyn hung up her phone and sighed. She seemed to not have to notice him. Chad smirked as he tip-toed over to her. Caitlyn was looking forward when he trudged closer. Finally, Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her as he did.

"Surprise!" Chad exclaimed, before laughing.

"Chad! Don't do that!" Caitlyn blushed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, you let yourself open," Chad chuckled.

Chad felt her heart beat through her back and it was as fast as his was after a long run on the field. He really did scare her, but it amusing to him. After awhile, Chad's laughter ceased and Caitlyn's heartbeat slowed down to a normal beat. Caitlyn sighed and leaned into his embrace if you called it that. Chad tightened his grip around her waist, his hands crossed touching her stomach.

It felt right, having her close to his body. Kandy could never make him feel like this. In peace, he felt, in absolute bliss. Chad couldn't believe that his love for this girl grew just that moment. Then he remembered the girl's words...

_"Depends on who do you think will make you happy, Or maybe you should just follow you heart..."_

Maybe she was right. He should just follow his heart and-

"Chad," Caitlyn snapped him out of his thoughts, "you can let go now."

Chad pulled away from her and back away to the space he and Caitlyn sat. He shook his head. There's no way Caitlyn felt that way about him. He's dating Kandy, the girl who was mean and a bully to her and Fanny. After what she has done, Kandy will probably break him and Caitlyn up if they ever start dating.

Caitlyn sat beside him with a couple of candy bars and two waters in her hands. That moment Chad noticed what she was wearing. A black tank-top under a mini dark jean jacket on top and a dark jean skirt that went to her mid thighs. She wore black ballet shoes with a black ribbon on the toe. She offered him one candy bar and one bottle of water which he accepted rudely. Caitlyn looked taken aback by his actions

"Where were you the night of the dance?" Chad asked, glaring at nothing in particular.

"At a business dinner with my parents," Caitlyn replied simply.

"Really?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Caitlyn responded, before taking a sip of her.

"I wish that you have had gone to the dance," Chad stated, looking at her sadly.

Caitlyn looked up at him. "I would have just hung out with Fanny and Patton who actually did went."

"Still..." Chad muttered, looking across the room.

Then, Chad felt his arm being lifted around something. He looked down and saw that Caitlyn had placed his arm around her, placing her head on his chest. She had a dream-like look on her face, closing her eyes in contempt, with her ear buds in her ears. He lifted one of the ear buds out of her ears.

"What are you listening to?" Chad asked softly.

"Just put it in your ear," Caitlyn replied, not even looking at him. She stayed in that position.

Chad did so and realized it was a familiar tune.

_"And still my heart is singing  
We were right"_

"This is my favorite song of all-time," Caitlyn muttered lowly, but Chad heard it.

That verse he heard was the same verse that played, at the dance, before he kiss the mystery girl.

_Wonder why this song was her favorite..._he thought as he put the ear bud back in her ear.

_~A New Realization~_

Patton and Fanny walked to his car. Considering Caitlyn was at play rehearsal, they decided to take his car home. They spent the day before together, riding around and stopping at a few nature places to dance and other things. They turned their phones off so they couldn't be disturbed by anyone.

Patton, being the gentleman he was, opened the passenger door for Fanny. She had worn a white sun-dress with a green diamond pattern and green sandals. He wore a dark green t-shirt with worn out jeans and black shoes.

"Where are we going? Your house or mine?" Fanny asked, getting into the passenger side.

Patton closed the door and rushed to the driver's side of the car. He got in without a worry and stuck the cars into the ignition. He turned it and the car came to life.

"My house," Patton finally replied, backing out of his parking space. "Emily is at Sonya's house while Ally Jay is at a girl name Carmen's house. Mom's out shopping and dad's at work. So _we _have the house to ourselves."

Fanny giggled as he drove down to the parking lot's exit. It didn't take long for them to reach Patton's house. He was right, no cars that belonged to his family in the driveway. They exited the car and entered the house.

"So you hungry?" Patton asked, looking at her suggestively.

"Yep," Fanny replied, with a flirty look, "but not for food..."

The two were soon in Patton's bedroom, lips connected. Patton had his arms wrapped around her waist with Fanny wrapped hers around his neck, pulling him closer to her every second. In this time, Patton was leading Fanny to his bed, which he was able to do. He moved his lips down from her mouth to her neck, lightly kissing and sucking his girlfriend's porcelain skin.

Fanny moaned in pleasure when he found her sensitive spot on her neck. She clutched his hair as he sunk his teeth deeper into her skin. Her lips found his again and they parted slightly, allowing their tongues to fight for dominance. Somehow, his hand found her thigh and starting to rub it up and down.

The two stayed out for a while until they heard the front door open and voices. They stopped when they spoke, and pulled away to look at Patton's door, which was open.

"Welcome to my home," the first voice stated, that Fanny and Patton recognized as Ester, Patton's mom. "I hope you like it, Lauren."

"Ah thanks," the second voice replied, which had a Irish accent to it and Fanny instantly recognized as her mom. "Ah do like this house, Ester."

"I see my son's car in the driveway," Ester spoke up, when Patton perked up when she did. "Patton, I know you're here. Now come down here and meet Lauren."

Patton got up and started to walk out of the door. He fixed his hair and clothing. Then, he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned to see Fanny with a concerned look on her face.

"Where are you going?" Fanny whispered.

"You heard my mom," Patton replied, softly.

Patton headed out of his room and down the stairs. There with his mom was a plump, pale skin woman. She had frizzy red hair with freckles. She wore a white shirt with a green knee-length skirt with black slacks.

"This is Lauren, Patton," Ester informed, gesturing to the woman beside her.

"Ah, nice to meet ya, lad," Lauren stated, holding her hand out.

Patton shook the woman's hand. "Likewise." Then he released her hand.

"Oh such a nice and polite lad," Lauren commented.

"Are you here alone, Patton?" Ester asked.

"N-no, mom," Patton stuttered.

"Francine?" Lauren piped up, looking behind Patton.

Patton turned to see Fanny standing, all straightened out as if he never touch her.

"Hey mom," Fanny replied, sheepishly.

"Francine?" Patton asked, curiously.

"Fanny's my nickname," Fanny explained. "Francine is my first name. Only my mom calls me by that."

"Your mom?" Patton muttered, turning to Lauren.

"Where's your brothers?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"At Sonya's house," Fanny replied.

"Are you two working on a project?" Ester asked, crossing their arms.

Fanny and Patton looked at each other before Patton replied, "You can say that."

_~A New Realization~_

In the auditorium, Chad was chatting with Garrison, who played Benvolio in the play. Several other people, mostly boys, were in the room waiting for the teachers who were in charge and the rest of the cast to get here.

His first name was Maurice, but Chad called him by his last name. He was on the football team in the same grade as Chad, but he wasn't one of the football players that sit with Kandy. Maurice had dark skin with black hair that resembled a bit of a dropped afro. He often wore his jersey with some worn jeans.

"I can't believe you're going to kiss another chick in the play," Garrison commented, with a smirk.

"I know, I'm a lucky guy," Chad responded, flexing his muscle.

"What about the kissing scenes?" Garrison asked, rasing an eyebrow suggestively. "You and the lucky lady will have to practice the scenes. You know what they say: 'Practice makes perfect.'"

"Yeah," Chad smirked, "What girl wouldn't want to kiss me?"

"Uhh...Caitlyn," Garrison joked, then burst out laughing.

Chad didn't laugh though. He actually wanted Caitlyn to want to kiss him, but he knew she would never feel that way. He actually look hurt on the inside, but mad on the outside.

"Don't even joke about that!" Chad snapped, which made Garrison stop laughing.

"Dude, you okay?" Garrison asked, with a concern look on his face.

Maurice was always his true friend to Chad, and always knew what was wrong with him. Maurice actually knew Abby because of her older sister, Cree, used to be friends with him and Chad. Then Kandy came into the picture and caused Abby grief which in turn caused Cree and the two guys their friendship.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Chad asked, still angry.

Maurice glared and opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Trito begun to talk.

"Alright, actors and actresses," Mr. Trito exclaimed, "let's see who's here and who's not."

Mrs. Hayden walked up to the crowd of people with a clipboard in her hands. She glanced around the crowd and frowned.

"Everyone's here..." She paused, "...except our Juliet."

"Wait these girls," Chad piped up, gesturing to the females in the room, "aren't playing Juliet?"

"No," Mrs. Hayden shook her head.

"Maybe the actress wasn't here today to hear our announcement," Mr. Trito shrugged.

"No, she is here," Mrs. Hayden insisted. "She said she'd do it."

"Well, we're going to have cast a new Juliet," Mr. Trito sighed, "I think who would be-"

"I'm here," a voice exclaimed from the stage.

Everyone turned to found Caitlyn standing there, which surprised everyone except Mrs. Hayden.

"I never break a promise," Caitlyn simply stated.

Chad's gaze met hers. He couldn't believe that she didn't tell him about her being Juliet.

"ALright, let's go over the first scene of the first act," Mrs. Hayden announced. "Everyone to the seats so we can start. I need my actors playing Sampson and Gregory on stage with your scripts."

Chad and Maurice sat in the nearest seats that were closet to them. Chad and Caitlyn kept each other's gaze. Caitlyn walked off the stage, and taking a seat on the other side with the other female actors, her gaze never leaving his.

_~A New Realization~_

rehearsal lasted as long as an hour and half. As far as they got was the third scene in the first act. They couldn't meet tomorrow because that was part of deal with the coaches. On Tuesdays and Fridays, they won't meet for rehearsal. They would have to meet on Saturdays if needed.

Caitlyn was walking out to her car in the near empty parking lot. She pulled out her keys and abruptly stopped. A black truck was in the space next to hers. That could mean...oh-no!

"Hey, Caitlyn," the driver of the black truck greeted. Chad was leaning on the hood of her car with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

"I'm not in the mood, Chad," Caitlyn replied, walking past him to the driver's side of the car.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist roughly, stopping her. She turned to see him glaring at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're playing Juliet?" Chad asked, angrily.

"Oh I wanted to surprise you, Chad," Caitlyn replied, with a sarcastic tone. "Are you surprise?"

"How long have you known you were the female lead?" Chad questioned, snarling.

"Since last week," Caitlyn responded with a blank tone.

Suddenly, Caitlyn was pinned to her car's hood with Chad's hands on her wrists near her head. He pressed his body against hers, glaring in her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chad growled at her.

Caitlyn sighed softly as she tore away from his angry gaze. She noted that her action made him made angry.

"Why?" Chad repeated.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, before yelling, "Because I was just getting to use to the fact myself!"

Cailtyn breathed heavily and groaned to herself. His grip on her wrists started to hurt. She didn't make note to say anything. She looked at him and saw that he was still glaring.

Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something, but his lips cut her off. He shoved his mouth on her open one roughly. Her eyes widen when he did, and even more when his tongue touch hers. Then her eyes soften as the kiss continued. Finally, she closed her eyes and kiss him back.

Caitlyn felt him released her wrist, wrapping one of his arms around her waist. He placed his hand at the small part of her back. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Their tongues fighting for dominance as the kiss grew intenser.

Chad had his other hand on the hood of her car, holding the both of them up. He didn't know why he kiss her, but it felt right to him. She tasted rather familiar, though, like cherries...and...other tropical fruits. She couldn't be her, could she?

He pulled away from her lips. Both were breathing heavily from the kiss. Caitlyn was in a daze, unlike Chad. He looked at her, backing away from her.

"You're the girl from the dance, aren't you?" Chad asked.

Caitlyn's eyes widen as she stood up from the hood of her car. She ran to the driver's seat in a panic and started the car. She put the car in reverse and backed out of her space.

"Caitlyn, wait!" Chad called, but she drove away before he could stop her.

Well, that answered his question.

_~A New Realization~_

Caitlyn paced back and forth in her room, thinking about what happened. Chad had figured it out that she was Cinderella and now, she believes that he told Kandy. Caitlyn could call Fanny but she'll know that she lied to her, which is bad. Caitlyn, though, had a feeling that Fanny and Patton was hiding something, but what is it?

Caitlyn sighed as she sunk down on the bed, looking at her knees. She changed into a red silk night-gown that stopped at her mid-thighs and it was spagetti-strap. Should she told everyone or not?

A knock interrupted her thoughts. Without asking who was it, she called out, "Come in!"

The door she heard opened and someone stomped in. Caitlyn closed her eyes as the figure a closed the door and came closer. She felt the bed sunk as if the stranger sat her bed beside her. Then she felt gentle hands being placed on her shoulder, rubbing them. Caitlyn felt hot breath on her neck as she moaned softly.

"Where were you the night of the dance?" the figure asked softly into her ear.

It was Chad. He moved his hands down her back, massaging it. She moaned as he did. Then she squealed when Chad's finger tips brushed her breasts before returning to her shoulders.

"Sorry about that," He chuckled, "not." Then his voice got serious. "Answer the question. Don't lie. I want the truth."

She moaned again as his hot breath brushed her ear. A shiver of pleasure went down her spine when his lips brushed up against her ear as he talked.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Caitlyn finally spoke.

With that, she told him everything on the night from the night she got the dress up to the moment she left. He massaged her shoulders and her back so she would moan every now and then. After she told the story, he stopped massaging her shoulders and got up from her bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chad stated, his gaze meeting hers.

Chad leaned down and placed his lips against hers gently. She kissed back immediately. After seven seconds, he pulled away and walked out of her room. A few moments after he left her room, she touch her hand to her lips, still feeling his lips. She sighed, laying on her back to her bed.

What could this mean for their secret friendship? Caitlyn sure didn't know the answer to that question.

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-Wow, I didn't expect that many kissing scenes and I'm the writer! Oh well, I hope you guys like them.**

**-Chad and Caitlyn kissed twice off stage from their leads! Man, Chad is cheating on Kandy. Oh wait a minute, where was Kandy whole last chapter before her entrance to the dance? Hmm...**

**-We meet Lauren, Fanny's mom, in this chapter! I named her that because on the show, she looked a Lauren to me.**

**-Maurice AKA Numbuh 9 makes an appearance in this chapter! At first, 'Garrison' was going to be an OC and by one of those football players that sat with Kandy and her crew. As I writing the chapter, however, I thought what if most of the KND characters were in this story. I mean, we've already got Fanny, Patton, Rachel, Nigel, Kuki, Wally, Hoagie, Abby, Virginia, Bartie, and all the others already mentioned. Why not add Maurice and the mentioned Cree? Don't worry. In this story, Cree is not evil and is a loving sister.**

**-Hold one finger if you want Wally's and Kuki's POV in chapter 14. Hold up two fingers for Abby's and Hoagie's POV in that chapter. Three fingers for Eva's and Kade's POV. Four for Ginny and Bartie. Answer me in a PM or review. I would prefer a review.**

**-Thanks for your reviews.**

**Take it away, Trey!**

**Trey: Oh, review this lovely chapter by my client!  
**

**Me: Again, client? Oh, well. Do what he said! Review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	12. A New Suspicion

**A/N: Right on time, I guess? Anyway, thanks for the reviews you've sent me. Remember, the KND does not exist in this story, just it's characters.**

**Review replies:**

**totally-jinxed: Wally/Kuki or Bartie/Virginia? Hmm...excellent choices! Me thanks you! :)**

**Divachick86: Thanks! I feel like Fanny was short for something and Francine came into my mind.**

**BlueNumbuh4: Finally, someone figures that out! Just kidding, but it's true. Really? No POV? It would just be like chapter seven but with a different couple. Oh well... I'm glad you like gold stars! :)**

**KNDNumbuh170: Wally/Kuki is your choice? Man, they're a popular couple... I'm glad you loved this! I know, but you'll have to wait and see... Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything KND or Romeo and Juliet. I just own Caitlyn and this story.**

**Warning: Heavy make-out session!**

* * *

_~A New Suspsicion~_

"Really? That happened?" Patton laughed, not to loudly. He clutched his dark green shirt that matched his dark jeans.

He, along with Fanny and Caitlyn, sat in the cafeteria the next day. Caitlyn just told a story from their past about a prank gone wrong. Caitlyn wore a black layered skirt with a red tank top that had four inch straps.

"Yeah, Hoagie couldn't believe that it back fired," Caitlyn replied, before resume laughing along with her two best friends.

_Brring!_

Students filed out of the cafeteria in a hurry to get to class, dumping their lunch at the same time.

"Aww...lunch period is already over?" Fanny whined like a child not wanting to go to bed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Caitlyn shrugged, getting up.

"Hey, when was the last time we really hung out?" Patton asked, nonchalantly.

"Uh...just now?" Caitlyn replied, raising an eyebrow.

"He meant outside of school," Fanny clarified.

To Caitlyn, the way Fanny said it sounded like she was talking to a person who was not the sharpest tool in the shed and kind of snappish.

_Since when did Fanny talk to me like that? _Caitlyn thought. _But she's right. When did we last hung out besides in school?_

"You're right, Patton," Caitlyn smiled. "How about after school we go over to Fanny's house? But until five because Chad is coming over."

The two got up from the table, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, noticing her friends stares as they all threw their lunches away.

The two stayed silent as they continued staring at her. The three left the cafeteria

"It's just for the play," Caitlyn explained more clearly.

"Oh..." Fanny and Patton muttered in unison.

"Let's just get you two to class," Caitlyn chuckled, with an amused smirk. "What did you think Chad was coming over for?"

"Nothing..." Fanny and Patton muttered in unison once again.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes with an amused smirk at her two friends.

_~A New Suspicion~_

"I can't believe you, Kandy!" Chad exclaimed.

He, along with his girlfriend, were having an arguement, just a few feet from 'Machine Mania'. Kandy just told Chad that she couldn't make their date Saturday.

"Relax, Chad," Kandy scoffed, obviously annoyed with her boyfriend's behavior.

"No!" Chad replied. "This is the tenth time that you've cancelled a date with me _this year_!"

"But what about last year?" Kandy retorted back, sounding like she did not care.

"That doesn't matter!" Chad snapped, glaring at her. "We didn't apend time together _at all _last summer!"

"I was busy with cheerleading camp!" Kandy explained, if what she said was true...

"What about after?" Chad retorted back.

"Time with family," Kandy responded, calmly.

"That's what you do after school!" Chad pointed out. "Why did you keep cancelling dates on us?"

"I have a better question," Kandy glared, "Who is playing Juliet in the Junior play?"

Chad suddenly got silent, but his mind immediately went to what happen with Caitlyn the day before. He kissed her...twice...without a single thought of Kandy running through his head. He felt guilty after the thought of his girlfriend came back.

"See?" Kandy pointed. "You want to know something; I want to know something, but neither of us is talking. I will find out who Juliet is and who that 'Cinderella' girl was, and when I do... Well, I'll save that for a surprise."

Chad unconsciously finched slightly. He knew who Juliet is and the girl from the dance was. They're the same person, Caitlyn.

"I gotta go," Kandy stated, "before I'm late to class. See you later."

Kandy pecked his cheek with her lips. They were hard and cold unlike Caitlyn's warm and soft lips. Chad watched Kandy walk away and he thought back to Caitlyn's words on the night of the dance.

_"You should just follow you heart..."_

_If I'm in love with Caitlyn, then why am I still with Kandy?_

_~A New Suspicion~_

Caitlyn sat in Fanny's room at her desk, facing Fanny and Patton who were on Fanny's bed. All three were laughing at a joke that Caitlyn made.

"Get it?" Caitlyn chuckled, before full-out laughing.

The two on Fanny's bed were laughing so hard that tears were coming to their eyes. Caitlyn ceased her laughter as Fanny and Patton continued laughing. She wondered why the two aren't dating yet. Their feelings for each other were really obvious.

Suddenly, a ringtone silenced the two laughing and pulling Caitlyn out of her thoughts. The ringtone was coming from Patton's phone so he answered it.

"Hello..."

Silence as Patton listened to the other end.

"Alright...I'm coming. See ya, dad."

Patton hung up the phone and looked at Fanny.

"I have to go," Patton pouted?

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, debating on wether to speak up or not.

"Aw...do you have to?" Fanny whined like a child.

Caitlyn decided to stay silent to see where this was going.

"That was my dad," Patton replied, getting up from the bed, "and you know that he was in the armed forces."

Fanny nodded, understanding what he was saying. Then Patton got close to her face, still forgetting that Caitlyn was there. Caitlyn was surprised that Patton was even _allowed _to get that close to Fanny's face.

"I'll call you later..." Patton muttered.

Caitlyn smirked knowingly, but she noticed Fanny wasn't even blushing. Then, the next shock her.

Patton closed his eyes, leaning down to meet Fanny's lips with his. Fanny closed her eyes, kissing him back. For the three seconds, they stayed like this before Patton pulled away, smiles on both of their faces.

Caitlyn's eyes widened. What the heck just happened? One minute, they were laughing at her joke and the next, they were kissing right in front of her. They were definitely hiding something if they were acting like that.

"Uh..." Caitlyn spoke up finally.

Fanny and Patton stopped smiling when they remembered that she was there. Fanny blushed out of embarrassment as she and Patton looked towards Caitlyn. Patton seemed to act quickly as he walked over to Caitlyn, whose eyes had soften a bit.

"And I'll see you tomorrow," Patton said awkwardly.

Then, Patton placed his lips on Caitlyn's lips. Caitlyn's eyes widened in shock and she flailed her arms a bit. After three seconds, Patton released Caitlyn and walked swiftly out of Fanny's room with his stuff in his eyes.

About five seconds after he left, Caitlyn was out of her state of shock and stood up from the chair, wiping her lips to get taste of Patton off of her. She prefered Chad's soft and/or violent kisses than Patton's hard lips.

"Blech!" Caitlyn exclaimed, making Fanny flinched. "I think I'm going to boil my lips to get this taste off!" Caitlyn stopped wiping her lips and breathed, facing Fanny. "What the heck was that, him kissing us like that?"

Fanny shrugged. "Maybe it's a friendly gesture in Poland to a boy and girl who are friends."

Caitlyn could tell Fanny was hiding something. Before she could say anything, Caitlyn's phone went off.

_~You make me feel so right, even if it's so wrong; I wanna scream out loud, boy but I just bite my tongue~_

Caitlyn answered her phone, blushing. The song was Chad's personalized ringtone, which would play when he called her phone.

"Hello?" Caitlyn greeted, turning her back towards Fanny.

"Hey, I'm here. Where are you?" Chad replied, sounding annoyed.

"At my house?" Caitlyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where else?" Chad retorted back. "Hurry up. I'm waiting for you."

"Alright, I'm coming," Caitlyn responded.

"Bye," Chad stated.

"Bye," then Caitlyn hung up the phone, turning to face Fanny. "I have to go. I had fun, hanging out with you and Patton. You two still coming to opening night?"

Fanny smirked. "And miss you being tortured onstage? Hell no! You can count on us being there!"

Caitlyn smiled, collecting her things.

"Bye Fanny," Caitlyn chuckled, before exiting her room.

_~A New Suspicion~_

Caitlyn climbed up the stairs to her bedroom to see Chad pacing around her room, looking like he was in deep thought.

"If you keep pacing, you're going to make a hole in the floor," Caitlyn pointed out, which made him jumped.

"Sorry," Chad grumbled, plopping down on her bed.

Caitlyn walked into her room, setting her stuff down on her desk. She walked over to her night stand and pulled the script out.

"Where do you want to start?" Caitlyn asked, looking at Chad who had his script out too.

"Start where Juliet is asking where Romeo is," Chad replied, looking bored.

Caitlyn nodded, clearing her thorat to speak in a dramatic voice. "'O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.'"

"'Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?'" Chad replied, in a bored tone.

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, but she continued. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part; Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose; By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes; Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee; Take all myself.'"

"'I take thee at thy word:'" Chad responded in yet again a bored tone. "'Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo.'"

Caitlyn noted that Chad was annoyed something but she continued. "'What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night; So stumblest on my counsel?'"

Chad recited his next line in an annoyed voice. "'By a name; I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word.'"

They continued to recite the conversation that takes place between Romeo and Juliet. Then Caitlyn and Chad started to get nervous because they were nearing a kissing scene. Caitlyn was still standing with Chad on her bed.

"'-Come to thy heart as that within my breast!'" Caitlyn recited.

"'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?'" Chad replied, now that he was talking in a dramatic voice.

Caitlyn. "'What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?'"

Chad. "'The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.'"

Caitlyn and Chad looked at each other when they saw the stage directions said that Romeo and Juliet kisses passionately.

"I guess we kiss now," Caitlyn stated awkwardly.

"Yeah," Chad responded just as awkward. "We got to practice this, or else we'll never be able to do this onstage."

Caitlyn nodded. "Right. So..."

Chad sighed, getting up from her bed and walking over to her. When he stopped a few centimeters from her body, Chad cupped her cheek with his free hand and held up the script in the other. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, repeating the last line she had.

"'What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?'" Caitlyn started to lean in.

"'The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.'" Chad repeated, before placing his lips on hers.

At first, the kiss was soft like Mr. Trito told them to perform it that way. Soon, that was forgotten when Chad pressed his lips harder to hers, closing his eyes. Caitlyn closed her eyes, kissing him back. The scripts were thrown towards her bed and were forgotten. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, making her body pressing up against his. Caitlyn moaned when Chad started nibbling on her lower lip, begging her for entrance. She allowed him that when she opened her mouth for her tongue to meet his. The two fought for dominance until they remembered the next line in the script. They pulled away from the kiss, but their faces stayed at a close distance.

"'I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:,'" Caitlyn recited breathlessly. "'And yet I would it were to give again.'"

Chad followed her lead, just as breathless. "'Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?'"

Caitlyn. "'But to be frank, and give it thee again; And yet I wish but for the thing I have; My bounty is as boundless as the sea,'"

Chad pulled her into another demanding kiss with his dominanting tongue. Caitlyn kissed him back for a moment, before pulling away to finish what Juliet was saying.

"'My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite.'"

Caitlyn then leaned in to kiss Chad again, which he returned. The kiss was sending sparks all through their bodies. Chad then removed his lips from hers to trail kisses down from her jawbone to her collarbone. Caitlyn moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him on the mouth once again.

Chad was turned on when he felt her legs around his waist. He placed his hand on her exposed thigh, letting travel under her skirt. He heard Caitlyn gasped when he touched her butt and give it a gentle suqeeze. Chad smirked when he heard Caitlyn moaned. He started to move her bed when he started nibbling on her neck.

Caitlyn sighed and pecked Chad on the cheek. Suddenly, she felt him tensed his muscle and stopped his nibbling. Then, she was dropped abrutly on her bed and Chad backed away from her.

"Chad? Is it something wrong?" Caitlyn asked, sitting up properly on her bed.

"Caitlyn, we have to stop this," Chad replied, looking away from her.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked, curiously.

"Because of Kandy!" Chad snapped at her.

Caitlyn immediately remembered Kandy, Chad's current girlfriend. She couldn't believe that she didn't follow her 'no kissing a taken guy' rule and she now felt guilty about it. She didn't just hurt Kandy; she hurt Chad too, emotional wise.

"Oh my god!" Chad exclaimed. "What if she finds about this?"

He was right; if Kandy was to found out about this, she would...

Oh, Chad couldn't image what Kandy would do to Caitlyn and he didn't want to found out. It was bad enough he was keeping secrets from Kandy, but it would be bad and horrible if Kandy was to found about Caitlyn playing Juliet _and _Cinderella.

"Chad, are you happy with Kandy?" Caitlyn's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Well..." Chad walked over to Caitlyn's bed and sat down beside her. "Kandy keeps cancelling dates on us. Her excuses are 'I have to go to a family thing that day' or 'I'm hanging out with the girls at the mall'." Chad imitated Kandy's voice which made Caitlyn giggle. "You know, we didn't spend time together this summer."

"She must of have had other plans," Caitlyn suggested.

"She did say that she had cheerleading camp and family time," Chad grumbled, before thinking something else. "Does she even care about me?"

Caitlyn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Chad, if she didn't care about you, then she would dump you already."

"You're right," Chad muttered, before speaking up. "You know we even haven't sex yet?"

Caitlyn retracted her hand as her face turned into one of disgust. "Oh, Chad. Really? You bring that up?"

"No, I'm serious," Chad replied, chuckling a bit. "As far as we got was first base and that was at school. In fact, what just happen was the furthest thing I've done with a girl."

Chad's eyes widen when he realized what he just said. Caitlyn registered his words and bursted laughing.

"You're a virgin?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Chad exclaimed angrily, glaring and blushing. "It's not funny!"

"It is too funny," Caitlyn replied, laughing, "I've been with guys that did the same things to me you did just now and they're not virgins." She continued laughing.

"You've been with other guys?" Chad muttered, but Caitlyn couldn't hear him on the count of her laughter. "So what? You're a virgin!"

Caitlyn stopped laughing and glared at him. "I have a good reason to wait."

Chad huffed, crossing his arms. "So do I. When the time is right, with the right girl."

"Really? That's deep," Caitlyn commented, amazed at his reasoning.

"When are you planning on losing your virginity?" Chad asked, more like growled.

"On my wedding night with my husband," Caitlyn replied.

"Anyway, back to my relationship with Kandy," Chad stated, annoyed with her reasoning, "She was even at the dance til 11:30 because she was with her cousin."

"Chad, as much as this is going to hurt me saying this," Caitlyn took a deep breath, "you're going to have to trust Kandy. What's a relationship without trust?"

"I do trust her!" Chad snapped, making her flinch, "Sorry. She just keeps cancelling dates that's all."

"Does she always set up a date to make up for the cancelled date?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes..." Chad replied.

"Then don't worry about it," Caitlyn waved it off. "You guys have together for nearly a year. It's not like she's cheating on you; she's just cancelling dates and making them up."

"You're right Caitlyn," Chad smiled at her. "By the way, I have something planned for our one-year aniversity."

"Well, just hope she'll like it," Caitlyn replied.

_Maybe she will...hopefully..._Chad thought.

_~A New Suspicion~_

"What happened today was too close..." Fanny stated over the phone.

Fanny was talking to Patton, about over what happen earlier. She was in her room after having dinner with her family.

"Maybe we should tell her," Patton suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Fanny asked. "She has a million other things on her mind and she probably will feel like a third wheel. Plus, what do you think she'll do if we told her? I mean she's one of my best friends and she's practically the sister I never had."

"She'll probably be happy with our relationship," Patton stated in a soothing tone. "Besides, I can tell she want us to be together. Don't worry."

Fanny sighed. "Alright we'll tell her after the play is over with."

"Deal," Patton agreed. "I have to go. I have a curfew on no electronic use after 9:30."

"Alright, goodnight," Fanny replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Patton responded. "Night."

Then Fanny heard the dial tone and closed her phone. She looked towards a photo on one of her night stands. It was a picture of her and the girls when they were kids. All of them had on sundresses from the dream she had about a month ago.

Rachel was in the middle with a smile on her face. Her arms were around Abby's and Fanny's shoulders, who were smiling and had their arms crossed. Kuki was on the other side of Abby with her usual cheerful grin on her face and one of her arms around Abby's shoulders, her other arm in the air with her hand slight bent back. Caitlyn was on the other side of Fanny with one of her arms around her shoulders and a big smile on her face that showed her dimples, her other arm was in a sixty degree angle with her hand on her left hip. The five stood up while Virginia and Eva sat on the ground back to back. Virginia had a grin on her face, waving to the camera while Eva had a smile on her face, winking at the camera.

The picture was taken when they met in first grade. It was simplair time than it is now.

_Where did the time go?_

* * *

**And done!**_  
_

**A/N:**

**-Wow! Heavy make-out session between Chad and Caitlyn in here! Well, there's a reason that this story is rated T for teen!**

**-Yep, Chad is a virgin in this story, but he won't be for long! ;) I won't say who he loses it with and I'm not even going to give a hint.**

**-Lol! The Patton kissing Caitlyn was a moment inspired by Friends. One word. Bing!**

**-I do the same thing for this chapter. Decide what you want in chapter 14: One finger for Wally/Kuki POV, Two for Abby/Hoagie POV, Three for Kade/Eva POV, or Four for Bartie/Virginia POV.**

**-Thanks for the reviews and can't for more of them.**

**Speaking of which, review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	13. A New Performance

**A/N: I'm so sorry about this late update! I didn't really get started on this til Saturday so that's the reason! Now, in this story the KND does not exist, just its characters!**

**Review replies:**

**Divachick86: I know! I laughed at that part! Chandler is so hilarious...well mildly hilarious. I knew it would bring a smile to your face and it did! Thanks and here's more!**

**KNDNumber170: Thanks, I try! That scene will be only the beginning of it, no gruesome things. Then, the rating will have to change to M and I'm not going to do that. A M rated story with just one sex scene, not hap-puh-ening! Good luck with that! Thanks! The episode is called The One with All the Kissing, and Chandler and Monica actually kiss with Rachel and Phoebe in the room so he kisses them too. Hope that clears it up for you!**

**BlueNumbuh4: I knew that! Oh, you hate those? Sorry if you do! No...*shakes head*...no...that's not it! ;)**

**numbuh435spiritsong: Welcome, newcomer! I'm assure some Bartie/Ginny in the future! Thanks for the compliment! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Romeo and Juliet! However, I do own Caitlyn, Kandy, Mr. Trito, Mrs. Hayden and all the OCs mentioned.**

* * *

_~A New Performance~_

"'O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead!'"

That was Maurice he, along with Chad and several other actors, on the stage, sounding as dramatic as he could. Opening night was just a few nights ahead, but Mr. Trito and Mrs. Hayden decided to perform the whole play in front of the school just the day before the performance in front of parents. Caitlyn and several other actors/actresses sat in the seats of the auditorium, watching the scene unfold.

"'That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, Which too untimely here did scorn the earth.'" Maurice continued as Benvolio.

"'This day's black fate on more days doth depend; This but begins the woe, others must end.'" Chad replied as Romeo.

Currently, they were rehearsing the middle part of the third act. Where a friend of Romeo and a member of Capulet household engaged in sword brawl and Capulet comes out victorious, due to the fatal end of his opponent.

"'Here comes the furious Tybalt back again.'" Maurice recited, pointing in a direction offstage while glaring.

"'Alive, in triumph! and Mercutio slain!'" Chad growled, turning to where 'Benvolio' was pointing to. "'Away to heaven, respective lenity, And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!'"

Then, a muscular fair-skinned teenage boy entered the stage. He had a mop of dark brown atop of his head, his bangs swiped to the side. The boy wore the official football jersey with tan pants.

Chad faced the boy. "'Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul; Is but a little way above our heads, Staying for thine to keep him company: Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.'"

Chad then pretend to draw a sword from his waist. He positioned the invisible sword in threatening pose. The boy faced him and did the same that Chad did, drawing an invisible sword and posed.

"'Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here,'" the boy replied in a dramatic voice. "'Shalt with him hence.'"

"'This shall determine that.'" Chad replied.

Soon, the two engaged in a battle of remarkable sword skills, with dodges and percised lunges. Then, the boy battling Chad lunged forward and acted like the sword he was 'holding' pierced through Chad's chest.

"Cut!" shouted Mr. Trito.

Soon, the actors on stage relaxed and breathed. Chad glared at his opponent as the opponent scooted away from Chad.

"What the hell, Williams?" Chad exclaimed.

"Language, Mr. Dickson," Mrs. Hayden sneered.

"But he is right," Mr. Trito commented. "That wasn't in the script, Alexander."

"Whatever," Alexander rolled his eyes. "I just think why do I have to be Tybalt? I should have been Romeo."

He looked into the audience and blinked at Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked disgusted with the action.

"Oh please," Chad scoffed. "You just want to be Romeo because you want to kiss Caitlyn. You have since she walked in Mr. Bravio's class last year."

Chad was pissed because he was jealous, but he kept it to himself.

"Who wouldn't?" Alexander smirked suggestively. "Those long legs that can go on for miles, tan skin that's real, long hair for my hands to get tangled in, sassy but kind mouth for mine to kiss, small waist but thick hips to hold on to as I plow into-"

"We get the idea!" Caitlyn's voice cut him off, absolutely disgusted with where he was going. "Now shut up before I threw up my spaghetti or whatever it was!"

"Mine too," Chad mumbled to himself.

"Come on, Caitlyn," Alexander purred, suddenly appearing beside her. He threw his arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

_When did that happen?_

"I know you think about it everyday," Alexander wiggled his brows at her.

"Think about what, what they're serving lunch these days?" Caitlyn asked, fully knowing what he was implying.

"You know, doing it," Alexander leaned in close to her ear, whispering softly, "with me." He blew into her ear slowly.

Caitlyn responded to his action...by slapping across his face. The slap was so loud that it echoed throughout the auditorium. The others in the room flinched, including the teachers.

Caitlyn glared at him and stood abruptly from her seat. "Do that again and I'll kick your nuts so hard that your great times ten grandsons will feel it."

Caitlyn then stomped to the other side of the auditorium. What the others didn't know was that the guy blew into her ear...and grabbed her butt at the same time.

Chad was huffing a little bit, trying to keep his anger in cheek.

_Nobody does that to my Caitlyn except me. _Chad thought, then blinked. _Wait, did I just call Caitlyn mine? Since when do I think of her like that?_

_~A New Performance~_

Chad noticed that his girlfriend was looking around the room. It was the next day at lunch in the cafeteria. Chad still haven't told her about Caitlyn being Juliet and he assumed no one did.

"Would you stop looking around?" Abby snapped, obviously fed up with her looking also.

Kandy look towards her with a glare. "No! I still can't stand the fact that _Chad _or anyone else has told me who's playing Juliet."

The girls rolled their eyes at her reason.

"You don't need to know everything," Eva snapped, uncharacteristically.

"If it concerns my boyfriend, I do have to know everything about it, Eva," Kandy retorted back just as angrily.

_~A New Performance~_

Across the room, Caitlyn was chatting up with Fanny and Patton. The kiss she received from Patton, which she obviously did not enjoy, roused suspicions from her that something was going on.

_Maybe they were in jail the night of the dance, _Caitlyn thought. _That would explain why they didn't pick up their phones all Sunday. Then how would explain the kiss? No, I know Fanny; she would never go to jail and Patton might get an earful from his father. That theory is out. What else could they be keeping from me?_

"What do you think, Caitlyn?" Fanny asked, bring the girl out of her thoughts.

"What? Sorry," Caitlyn replied, "I was thinking about something. Could you repeat what you were saying?"

"I said that we should hang out at Patton's house or maybe your house," Fanny responded, surprised at her friend spacing out. "You know, he's never been over to your house."

"I would love to hang out, but," Caitlyn groaned, "I have Romeo and Juliet rehearsal this afternoon. The show is in a week and we have to be there at every rehearsal til then."

"Don't worry," Fanny smiled mischievously.

"We understand," Patton waved it off.

This was very out of character for both of them to Caitlyn. Are they implying something?

"Why are you guys acting like this?" Caitlyn asked.

"We know that you _have _to be there since Chad is Romeo and you being Juliet," Fanny replied, slyly.

"Wait," Caitlyn blushed slightly, "it isn't like th-"

"Okay, listen up!" a familiar voice boomed throughout the cafeteria, silencing the room.

Caitlyn looked up to see Kandy standing on her table with her hands on her hips.

_What is she up to?_

"I want to know who Juliet is right now!" Kandy demanded.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her behavior.

"Juliet, make yourself known!" Kandy commanded.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Caitlyn muttered, getting up and walking in front of Kandy's view. "Hey, Kandy?"

"What do you want, Nerd?" Kandy sneered, really not wanting deal with her. "What are you wearing?"

Caitlyn looked down at her outfit, and realized what she was talking about. She was wearing a knee-length dress, with red silk top that three-inch strap and flowing black skirt. On her feet, she wore black ballet flats.

"What? Can't a girl wear a dress?" Caitlyn snapped.

Kandy huffed. "Now what do you want?"

"You want to know who Juliet is," Caitlyn replied, "so guess what?" She gestured to her and her body. "I'm playing Juliet!"

There was a collection of gasps for some reason. Kandy was taken aback while her boyfriend face-palmed himself.

"You're playing Juliet?" Kandy repeated.

"Yeah, I am," Caitlyn replied, crossing her arms. "Got a problem with it?"

Kandy got off the table and walked over to Caitlyn. The two stood a good five feet from each other.

"How long have you kept it to yourself?" Kandy asked, glaring at her.

"Depends on how you look at it," Caitlyn replied, "but now it's all out in the open."

"So Chad knew about this and didn't tell me?" Kandy growled, started to turn to her boyfriend.

"He has known it as long as a few jocks and a couple of females did," Caitlyn stated, getting Kandy's attention and glare once again. "In fact, a couple of your lunch buddies are the some of those jocks...besides Chad, of course. I'm sorry that they didn't tell you, your highness."

Caitlyn smirked as Kandy fumed. She noticed that all eyes were on her and the Queen Bee. Some of the gazes were surprised/shocked faces. Others with concerned for Caitlyn's life, those include Chad.

"I'll get you for this," Kandy snarled, pointing at her.

"Okay, one," Caitlyn moved her finger from her face, "it's rude to point, but since when do you know any manners at all?" She heard Kandy growl, which make her smirk. "Two, this is none of your business so just leave it!"

"It _is my _business!" Kandy exclaimed, angrily. "It involves my boyfriend and _you_!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Caitlyn deadpanned, which made Kandy snarled at her.

"It _is_ a bad thing!" Kandy exclaimed, frustrated.

"Listen here, drama queen," Caitlyn glared, poking her in the chest, "it's just acting. Nothing is real in this play."

"The acting is real!" Kandy replied, poking Caitlyn in the chest. "The kissing is real! The dialogue is real! How can it not be real?"

"Simply," Caitlyn moved her finger off of her. "The acting is practiced! The kissing is practiced! The dialogue is practiced! Everything in the play is practiced! It made look real, but only because it was practiced that way! The emotions are faked in this play so you have nothing to worry about!"

_Though I wish it was different for me, _Caitlyn thought.

"Why oughta-"

_Brring!_

Without another word, Caitlyn was out of the room.

_~A New Performance~_

Chad stomped over to Machine Mania with anger expression. He was pissed that Caitlyn told Kandy about her playing Juliet. He wasn't worried about Kandy being harsh on him; all he cared about was what would Kandy do to Caitlyn. Hence, the reason why he didn't tell her.

_The emotions are faked in this play so you have nothing to worry about!_

Caitlyn's words echoed in his head and his heart sunk every time. Caitlyn didn't care about him that way, but then the practicing of their scenes says different. Every kiss that they exchanged was passionate and gentle, whether during rehearsal or their rooms.

Chad walked into Machine Mania where he found Caitlyn chugging down a soda sitting down in the corner.

"What the hell just happened?" Chad demanded, glaring.

Caitlyn seemed unfazed by his question as she continued to chugged down her soda.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Chad asked, still glaring.

Caitlyn held up her index finger at him, telling him to wait. She finished her drink and pulled away from mouth, breathing deeply as the caffeine hit the back of her throat.

"Man, that was good," Caitlyn mumbled with a smile. She turned to look up at Chad, "Now you were saying..."

"Why did you tell Kandy?" Chad asked, glaring at her while kneeling in front of her, "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Like I'm afraid of that witch," Caitlyn scoffed, "She was being too much of a dang drama queen."

Chad blinked. "Did you just say 'dang'?" Caitlyn nodded. "Caitlyn this is not the south. You can say 'damn' if you mean it like that."

"Chad, I don't like cussing," Caitlyn replied, "And what's wrong with the south? The culture is rich and conservative down there. So what if I say 'dang' and 'heck'? It's my way of cussing."

"Come on, repeat what you were saying about Kandy," Chad smirked, urging, "Instead, of using that word, use 'damn'. Hell, I don't care if you throw in 'fuck' in there."

"Alright, I'll try," Caitlyn cleared her throat. "Kandy is just being too much of a damn drama queen to knowing that one piece of info. There's no way in hell that's any of her business anyway." Caitlyn realized what she just said and gasped. "I just cussed and-"

She was cut off when she was pulled into someone's arms. "And I couldn't be more proud of you." She heard Chad whispered into her ear.

Chad pulled her close to his chest, hugging like a child would hug their favorite stuffed animal while they were sleeping. He snuggled into her hair and sighed. Chad didn't see the blush on her face when he did that. Chad placed her down where she was sitting, placing himself beside her.

"You know, I was also turned on when you did that," Chad smirked, wiggling his eyes at her suggestively.

Caitlyn just laughed in response and slapped him on the chest.

_The emotions are faked in this play so you have nothing to worry about!_

Those words entered his mind once again, and his heart sunk even more. He looked ahead, away from her.

"Caitlyn, did you mean that the emotions are faked?" Chad blurted out without thinking.

"I don't know, Chad," Caitlyn replied, "Kandy will just have to believe that. We don't have to do though." She looked at him and took his hand in hers.

Chad looked down at their hands intertwined and back into her brown eyes. They both did something that was unexpecting...

Smiles on their faces as they stared at each other.

_~A New Performance~_

The week passed, with successful practices and costumes fittings. Before they knew it, it was the morning of opening day. The actors and actresses were excused from their classes to go over any last-minute practice before they performed the whole play in front of the school.

Students filled up the seats of the auditorium. Fanny and Patton had eager faces, along with the rest of their friends. The girls and guys were all sitting together while Kandy sat with some Sophomore Jocks. Kandy was pissed behind belief.

"Man, a main role for Caitlyn," Abby commented.

"Yeah, she must be nervous," Rachel agreed.

"Nah, she's got this in the bag," Eva stated.

Fanny nodded, when Patton leaned in close to her ear.

"Remember the deal?" Patton whispered.

"This Saturday. I promise," Fanny replied.

_~A New Performance~_

Backstage, Caitlyn wasn't a bit nervous. She was wearing a 16th century style maroon dress with her long hair braided and wrapped into a bun. She wore tan makeup to make her skin flawless with red ruby lips.

Luckily, her co-star wasn't nervous at all. He wore a 16th century style white shirt with tights to match. He didn't need any makeup since he was a guy and he didn't feel the need for it.

"Never thought I see the famous Caitlyn wearing makeup," Chad smirked.

"It's only for the show," Caitlyn claimed.

"I don't care as long as I get to kiss those red lips," Chad stated smoothly.

Caitlyn looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Chad, about that. No tongue during the balcony scene. Gentle and chaste. That's means closed mouth."

"So should we save that later at my place?" Chad replied, not really hearing her words.

"Chad, you just don't understand," Caitlyn shook her head. "We can't do that anymore. The only reason we were kissing like that was for the show."

Chad glared at her. "What about the night of the dance? Or the day on your car's hood?"

"You kissed me first," Caitlyn replied, a little too quickly. "What else was I supposed to do? Push you away?"

"So, basically," Chad replied, "you kissed me back because you felt like you had to? You didn't care about me like that?"

"Listen, that wasn't what I meant," Caitlyn explained. "I do care about you. A lot, okay? But what about thinking of Kandy's feelings?"

"Yeah, but Caitlyn, that isn't the point," Chad retorted back.

"Then, what's the point you trying to get out, Chad?" Caitlyn asked.

"The point is that I-" Chad was cut off.

"Three minutes til the show starts," a messenger came up to them.

"Okay," Caitlyn nodded to the messenger.

The messenger left with the stage couple just standing there.

"We'll talk about this later, Chad," Caitlyn put a hand on his shoulder, "Get to your place. You go on before me."

"Fine," Chad nodded, walking away from her. He muttered so lowly that no one expect himself could hear, "The point is that I love you, Caitlyn."

_~A New Performance~_

The audience grew quiet as the lights in the auditorium grew dimmer.

"'Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,'" a voice boomed throughout the speakers, "'From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.'"

The curtains were drawn as lights filled the stage and the show officially begin.

_~A New Performance~_

"...'Yea,' quoth my husband,'fall'st upon thy face?, '" another actress quoted, laughing joyously, "'Thou wilt fall backward when thou comest to age; Wilt thou not, Jule?' it stinted and said 'Ay.'"

It was the third scene in the first act where Juliet, her nurse and mother were in a room of the manor. The nurse just told a story when Juliet was a little girl and her husband made a comment when she fell on her head, implying something that was unholy.

"'And stint thou too, I pray thee, nurse, say I.'" Caitlyn replied, in her dramatic voice, blushing.

Most of the Juniors knew what the statement, including Caitlyn. They chuckled to themselves at the scene.

The girl playing Nurse breathed, "'Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace! Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed: An I might live to see thee married once, I have my wish.'"

"'Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme,'" the girl playing Lady Capulet recited, "'I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, How stands your disposition to be married?'"

"'It is an honour that I dream not of.'" Caitlyn replied simply.

_~A New Performance~_

Finally, the balcony scene rolled around. Chad hide near the fake bushes of a yellow and purple balcony that was decorated with fake and painted-on flowers.

"'He jests at scars that never felt a wound.'" Chad stated, quietly but the audience could hear it.

Suddenly, Caitlyn appeared on the balcony, wearing a different ensemble than the first act. It was a silky light sliver gown with two-inch straps. Her hair was still in a braid, but it was down. She looked like an innocent child, which ironic because Juliet was thirteen herself.

"'But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?'" Chad speaks in a dramatic voice, but still quietly. "'It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green; And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes; To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven; Would through the airy region stream so bright; That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!'"

Caitlyn looked depressed as ever as she recited her line. "'Ay me!'"

"'She speaks:,'" Chad quoted, sill quietly but dramatically, "'O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art; As glorious to this night, being o'er my head; As is a winged messenger of heaven; Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes; Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him; When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds; And sails upon the bosom of the air."

_Man, I sounded like a chick poet, _Chad thought.

"'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?'" Caitlyn exclaimed in a dramatic voice. "'Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.'"

"'Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?'" Chad whispered.

Caitlyn continued once more. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part; Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose; By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes; Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee; Take all myself.'"

_Now is the time to make Romeo known to his love, _Chad thought.

"'I take thee at thy word:'" Chad exclaimed, dramatically, making Caitlyn flinched slightly. "'Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo.'"

Acting in character, Caitlyn raised an eyebrow as stared down at Chad. "'What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night; So stumblest on my counsel?'"

"'By a name;'" Chad replied, "'I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word.'"

Soon, the two found themselves close to the scene. While they were conversing as Romeo and Juliet, Chad had climbed up a vine, which a ladder in disguise, to the balcony while Caitlyn moved closer to the side of the balcony he was climbing up to.

"'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?'" Chad asked in his character voice.

"'What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?'" Caitlyn countered back.

Chad smirked slightly. "'The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.'"

The two leaned in close and touched lips, closing their eyes slightly. Chad followed Caitlyn's rule, gentle and chaste, but no tongue. The two kissed more passionately as the audience went into live-studio audience mode, ooh'ing like the kissing was actually going somewhere. Kandy was the only one fuming at the scene.

_~A New Performance~_

A while later, the curtains were closed as the lights came on.

"This is a twenty-minute intermission," a voice boomed throughout the speakers. "The show will resumed after that."

"Man, ain't Kandy mad?" Abby laughed, looking back.

The others followed her example and looked back. Kandy was red from anger obviously. The display made the others laugh as well. They faced the stage, calming their laughter down.

"Do you think they enjoyed the kisses? Chad and Caitlyn?" Kuki asked, suggestively.

"Girl, they sure did," Abby replied.

"I wouldn't be surprise if those two were making out offstage," Rachel commented.

"Guys, you know about Caitlyn's rule about kissing a taken guy," Fanny explained, glaring a bit.

"We know that, Fanny," Virginia replied.

"But Chad is going out with _Kandy_," Eva finished for her.

"Caitlyn still wouldn't follow it," Fanny shook her head. "You can ask her. Though, I admit her way of 'cussing' is a bit weird."

The girls agreed with her, saying 'Yeah' and 'I agree'.

"Fanny, you shouldn't talk about Caitlyn like that," Patton stated, glaring a bit.

"I agree with Patton," Nigel commented, along with the rest of the boys.

"Caitlyn is your best friend," Hoagie explained.

"And you should accept her way of cussing," Bartie continued.

"And her morals," Wally finished.

The girls knew what they were talking about and instantly felt guilty.

"Caitlyn's been through a lot," Kade voiced.

"And you should be there for her," Patton finished, more directly at Fanny.

The lights grew dimmer as the curtains were drawn.

_~A New Performance~_

Chad circled Alexander with a fencing sword in his hand, glaring at him. Chad was wearing a silver 16th century-styled shirt with matching tights. This was the fight taking place between Romeo and Tybalt. Alexander had a sword like Chad's in his hand also, wearing a blue 16th century-styled shirt with black tights.

Chad voiced to the boy in a dramatic voice. "'Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul; Is but a little way above our heads, Staying for thine to keep him company: Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.'"

"'Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here,'" Alexander replied in his dramatic voice. "'Shalt with him hence.'"

"'This shall determine that.'" Chad replied.

The two soon clashed their swords and fought. A few times, Alexander lunged his sword towards Chad too close, but luckily, Chad dodged them in time. Suddenly, Chad lunged forward and slid his sword in between Alexander's torso and arms, acting like he stabbed him. Alexander dropped to his knees as Chad draws back his sword for his side. Alexander fell to the ground with audible thud, acting dead for the audience.

The audience gasped at the scene.

Maurice, wearing a green 16th century styled shirt and matching tights, walks forward, frantic. "'Romeo, away, be gone! The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain. Stand not amazed: the prince will doom thee death, If thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!'"

Chad nodded and runs off stage to backstage as other actors came from the other side.

_~A New Performance~_

The final scene of the final act was upon them. Chad walked over to Caitlyn's almost lifeless body that was over coffin like table. She's acting of course, but she didn't move once. She was dressed in a silver elegant gown.

"' Ah, dear Juliet,'" Chad cried in his dramatic voice,"'Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe; That unsubstantial death is amorous, And that the lean abhorred monster keeps; Thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night; Depart again: here, here will I remain; With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here; Will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars From this world-wearied flesh.'" Chad kneeled down to her level. "'Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you; The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss.'"

Then, Chad pulled out a small blue vial.

"'A dateless bargain to engrossing death!'" Chad exclaimed, opening the vial. "'Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!'"

Chad, then, chugged down the liquid inside, which was just water. To the audience, it was actually poison. He leans down to Caitlyn's face and quoted, "'O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.'"

With that, Chad kissed Caitlyn's lips and pulls away a second later, falling to the floor. His eyes were closed and his arms were sprawled out. The audience gasped at the scene.

A second later, a couple more actors enter the stage and talked about the events that just happened. Then, the actor playing Friar Lawrence speaks.

"'The lady stirs.'"

With that, Caitlyn raises up from the coffin table and looks at the actor.

"'O comfortable friar! where is my lord?'" Caitlyn recited, "'I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?'"

"'I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest,'" the actor replied, coming forward toward her, "'Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict; Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away.'" He points to Chad's nonmoving body. "'Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee; Among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; Come, go, good Juliet,'"

The actor grabs Caitlyn's wrist before more noise came to the stage.

"'I dare no longer stay.'" The actor simply stated.

"'Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.'" Caitlyn replied, watching the actor walk away.

Caitlyn then turns to Chad, and kneel beside his body.

"'What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?'" She recited, lifting the hand that was holding the vial. "'Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:'" She looks inside the vial and see not a trace of it. '"O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop; To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative.'"

Caitlyn leans down and kiss his lips, and pulls back, founding not a trace of 'poison'.

"'Thy lips are warm.'" Caitlyn commented.

"'Lead, boy: which way?'" A voice came from offstage.

"'Yea, noise? then I'll be brief.'" Caitlyn stated before seeing something on Chad's belt. "'O happy dagger!'" She snatched the dagger from his belt. "'This is thy sheath;'" She plunged the dagger into the side, but not really stabbing her self. "'there rust, and let me die.'" Saying that last part in a painful strain.

Caitlyn then falls on Chad's body, again dead. The dagger next to her body, not touching her or Chad. The audience again gasped at this scene.

The spotlight dimmed as the other actors came onto the stage and looked at the scene in horror. They then started converstating until the actor playing Prince came forward with a single spotlight.

"'A glooming peace this morning with it brings;'" He recited, "'The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe; Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'"

With that, the curtain was closed. The audience applauded at the wonderful performance, most of the people giving a standing ovation. The curtain was raised and there stood the cast of the play, with Caitlyn and Chad in the middle with the Capulets on Caitlyn's other side and the Montagues on Chad's other side. The two hold hands as the rest of the cast gave smiles. The casts bowed and the audience went crazy with whistles, cheering, and applauding.

_~A New Performance~_

The play went on that night but for the parents. They did the play like they did earlier that day, it went perfectly. The play got the same result with the parents: whistles, cheers and applause.

Little did the students know, there was a newspaper reporter in the audience, reviewing the play. The reporter was going to give the play a little recognition.

* * *

**And done! Ah, I didn't mean for it to be this long! But it's perfect...**

**A/N:**

**-First, let me address the fact that there is cussing in this chapter! Just so you know, I don't cuss. I write things with cussing in it, but I, myself, don't actually cuss in real life. **

**-Chad, what you talking about? What is wrong with the south? I live in the south and I love it! Howdy, y'all!**

**-Oh, so close, Chad! Nearly telling a girl that's not your girlfriend that love her is interrupted by a stagehand. I'm sorry, but you'll say it one day!**

**-Yeah, I added that whole 'saying things behind Caitlyn's back' thing between the girls because friends pick on friends...do they? Anyway, it's in there and it's going to stay there.**

**-Again, sorry about the late update! Hope this makes up for it!**

**-Thanks for the reviews, BTW!**

**Speaking of which, review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	14. A New Outlook

**A/N: I'm alive, see? Sorry I had writer's block. To be honest, this chapter is like chapter seven but with a different couple. Since this chapter has the most popular couple in the KND fanfiction world, you probably know who it is. The KND Organization does not exist in this story.**

**Review replies:**

**dreamgazer86(Divachick86): I know, but sometimes people take that the wrong way. Thanks!**

**Numbuh4Doctor: Thanks!**

**BlueNumbuh4: Poor Chad, indeed...**

**totally-jinxed: Thanks!**

**numbah435spiritsong: Thanks, I knew! There is more tension? Hmm... Yeah, I play flute. Heck yeah we can! Along with Divachick86, who is a fellow flute-playing author! I know, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, just my characters!**

**Warning: A few bad words in here!**

* * *

_~A New Outlook~_

_Beep! Beep!_

A pale hand came down on the alarm clock that dared wake the raven-haired beauty up. The said beauty groaned, raising up in bed. She stretched her arm, yawning. Violet eyes fluttered open as they examined her room. The girl slowly pushed herself up and sat up. She looked towards her calendar and noticed that it was friday, game day. She yawned tiredly, stretching her arms over head.

Slowly, the girl pushed the covers off her body and stood on the floor. She slid out of her light pink nightgown and into a fresh bra and panties. She picked up the top of her freshly washed cheerleading uniform and pulled it over her head down to fit her chest and torso. Then she slipped into the skirt through her legs.

The girl walked into her bathroom across the hall and locked the door. She examined her face in the mirror. Some of her ebony strands stuck up in all direction, but the rest glide down her back. The girl turned the faucets, creating warm water. She cupped her hands under the water and lifted it to splash on her face. She repeated this process a few more times before grabbing a dish towel to dry her face.

The girl turned off the faucet and grabbed her brush. She guided the brush through her hair to get rid of the tangles and the strands sticking up. When there wasn't a strand out-of-place, the girl smiled. She placed the hairbrush down and picked up a toothbrush and toothpaste. She spread a small amount of toothpaste on the bushels and proceeded to brush her teeth.

After she was done rinsing her mouth out, she applied her makeup. She was applying mascara to her eyelashes when there was a knock at the door.

"Kuki! Breakfast!" the voice of thirteen year old sister yelled.

The girl, or Kuki Sanban, capped her mascara and examined her herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. She exited the bathroom and grabbed her school stuff for the day and headed downstairs for breakfast with the family.

Kuki sat beside her sister, Mushi. The starter teen was a look-alike of Kuki, but Mushi was a bit of a rebel. She had deep purple tips in her black hair that reached her waist when it down. She had pale skin like her sister, but it was more of a dirty pale color. She had dark hazel eyes that was unusual especially for her ancestry. She wore a purple tank top under a black leather jacket with elbow-cut sleeves. Her legs were covered with black skinny leather jeans and on her feet were a pair of leather high heel wedges. Her makeup was generally purple with eye-shadow and lip gloss of that color.

Across from Mushi was their father, looking through the newspaper. He had dusty pale skin tone that shown his control around the house. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of round glasses with bags under his eyes. He had short dark professional-looking hair. He wore a dark green buttoned-up shirt with a light green tie, dark professional pants and shoes.

Across from Kuki and beside her father was her mother. Like her oldest daughter, she had pale skin that was a bit lighter than the rest of her family. She had her black hair in a hair bob below her ears. She wore a scarlet suit jacket over a dark pink top, a scarlet skirt with black shoes. On her ears was a pair of a pearl earings.

Kuki ate her cereal and there was a comfortable silence between the four. Until, Mr. Sanban spoke up.

"There's a review about a play from Gallagher High in here," Mr. Sanban commented, showing the review to his wife.

"Yeah, the Junior play," Kuki stated, "it was really great. The play was Romeo and Juliet."

"Then how come you weren't in it, Kuki?" Mr. Sanban asked, angrily. "Being involved in a play could be good on a college application."

"Dad, the play was for Junior's only," Kuki explained, "I couldn't be in it if I wanted to. Besides there will be the Sophomore play."

"Well, I hope so," Mr. Sanban huffed.

"According to this," Mrs. Sanban read the review from the newspaper. "'With such great performance comes great chemistry. The spark between Chad Dickson and Caitlyn Tuttalu who played Romeo and Juliet flew right off stage to the audience's heart. This is only what great acting comes into play...or was it acting? I believe that the two are saying more than what they are. As a man with a degree in psychology, I can detect that these two teen are so in love that Shakespeare would be proud that his characters were being played the way he intended. I give it five stars.'"

_Uh-oh...Kandy is not going to like this. _Kuki thought.

"Wait, Caitlyn played Juliet?" Mushi asked, speaking up finally. "Kuki, isn't Chad Kandy's current boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah," Kuki replied, emphasising with a nod.

_~A New Outlook~_

"Did you read the review?"

Wally Beatles heard that as he walked into his class. He had to wear his football jersey, considering that he was football player and it was game day. He jus went to sit by his partner, who was Kuki. He turned his attention towards the fighting couple in the middle of the classroom.

"Yes, Kandy. I did!" Chad replied, angrily.

"Well, I did and I'm pissed!" Kandy exclaimed.

"Why are you mad?" Chad asked, raising his voice.

"He said that the two main roles were in love!" Kandy replied, raising her voice. "He said that you and Caitlyn were in love."

Wally saw Chad stiffened at the sentence while Kandy continued.

"I'm your girlfriend, not Caitlyn!"

Chad glared at his girlfriend before storming out of the classroom angrily, passing Fanny and Patton on his way. Kandy stomped her foot and groaned angrily. She looked at Fanny and pointed at her.

"Tell your _friend _that I will deal with her at lunch," Kandy growled, which made them flinched.

Suddenly, Wally felt pressure on his right arm. He looked down and saw Kuki clutching his arm in fear. She had her eyes closed with a wavering frown, as if Kandy's threat scared her. In a way, it scared Wally too, considering it was Caitlyn who was receiving the threat.

Wally looked all around the room to see if anyone was paying attention. Seeing no one, he wrapped his arm around Kuki's shoulders, bring her close. She just whimpered in fear for Caitlyn.

_~A New Outlook~_

Lunch rolled around and Kuki sat with her friends as Kandy waited impatiently for Caitlyn's arrival. Chad just sat with a glint of concern in his eyes, Kuki noticed.

"There she is," Kandy muttered angrily.

Caitlyn walked to her table with her lunch, with a smile on her face. Then, she told why she was late, Kuki presumed, before laughing at something.

Kandy stood up in her spot at the table.

"Hey, Indian nerd!" Kandy called out.

_Let the fight begin..._Kuki thought.

Caitlyn glared and stood up at her table.

"What is it, Anderson?" Caitlyn asked, clenching her teeth.

"Did you see the review in the newspaper?" Kandy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Yes. What about it?"

"The review said that you and my boyfriend-" Kandy was cut off by her opponent.

"-was in love and all that. Blah blah blah!" Caitlyn scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kuki knew that you couldn't interrupt Kandy, but she also knew that Caitlyn hated Kandy, so she could careless.

"Listen here, you slut!" Kandy exclaimed, shocking everyone in cafeteria. About everyone gasped while Kandy continued, "You made me mad because the newspaper said that you and my boyfriend were a couple."

"Okay, first of all," Caitlyn exclaimed, walking in front of the table. She wore a red tank top with a black leather sleeve-less jacket with skinny black jeans and ballet flats. "Where in the review does it say that Chad and I are a couple? Second of all, sometimes feelings and emotions can be faked, that makes it great acting! Third of all, don't start calling me names that don't fit!"

"Okay," Kandy smirked, still angry a bit. "You don't like 'slut'. I've got a few that fits ya. Let's see...whore and ho. What about bitch?"

Everyone gasped at this while Caitlyn shook her head.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Caitlyn smirked.

Kandy glared at her.

_Brring!_

Caitlyn speed-walked out of there while Kandy fumed.

Kuki thought Caitlyn was in it big time. Kuki looked towards Wally's table and caught his gaze. The two stared at each other until Abby brought Kuki back into reality.

_~A New Outlook~_

Wally walked out of the locker room when he noticed Kuki by herself. Considering that Kandy wasn't around, he walked up to her. Her back was facing him.

"Hey," Wally called, getting her attention.

"Hey," Kuki smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Wally replied.

Then, Wally remembered what happened at the dance. He and Kuki kissed for a short time and it was greatest experience of his life.

"Kooks, do you remember," Wally paused, "at the dance when we..."

"Kissed?" Kuki finished, with a smile, "Yeah and it was the greatest thing of my life. Too bad, Kandy had set me up with someone that's not you." She looked down at the news.

Wally also was saddened by this news. Then, he got an idea to fix this problem.

"What if we keep it a secret from everyone?" Wally suggested.

"Wally, that would be sneaky and wrong..." the idea sunk into her head, "and fun." She giggled at the idea. "Sure, but how?"

"We start a relationship and not tell anyone," Wally explained.

"I mean," Kuki chuckled at his idiocy, "how are we going to see each other without anyone knowing?"

"Hello. Sneaky dates and disguise in public," Wally replied, as if it was no big deal.

"Alright, but I hope you know what you're doing," Kuki responded. "My ride is here. I'll see you tonight."

A dark green car pulled up to them and her mom was driving. Kuki got in the passenger side and closed the door. Kuki waved to him and he waved back as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

Wally knew exactly what he was getting into and he didn't care.

_~A New Outlook~_

Kuki tiredly collapsed on her bed. It was 11:00 PM after the game. Gallagher High won by 21 points over their opponents and it was tiring being a cheerleader.

A tap on the window caught her attention. She walked over and opened the window. It was Wally, with a picnic basket in his hands.

"Our first date, milady," Wally bowed, holding the basket to her.

Kuki smiled. Oh yeah, she didn't doubt this secret relationship.

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-Ooh, another secret relationship! What can I NOT come up with? (Trey: A great title?; Me: Shut-up!)**

**-More tension between Caitlyn and Kandy! There is going to be more drama coming up!**

**-Competition season already? That's right! My director has booked three band competitions this month, all on Saturday's which means I won't be able to update on the weekends.**

**-Sorry this chapter is short, but I promise the next chapter will longer.**

**-Thanks for the reviews! Your opinion matters to me and the children! **

**Trey: What children?**

**Me: The ones in the future.**

**That reminds me. Please review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


	15. A New Discovery

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Once again I have competitions this month! This weekend though is my week off from them, though. Maybe I will update again at this time. Remember, the KND Organization does not exist in this story!**

**Review replies(Really reply):**

**numbah435spiritsong: I knew, right? I'm sure Divachick86 appreciates that. Competitions are a pain aren't they? Well here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or its characters, just my own.**

**Warning: A HEAVY make-out session! **

* * *

_~A New Discovery~_

A golden retriever puppy stared up at Caitlyn as she arrived home from school. Caitlyn looked down at the creature with a confused look on her face.

"Mom?" Caitlyn called.

"Oh, Caitlyn," her mom appeared from the kitchen, "You're home."

"Yeah," Caitlyn replied. "What's with the dog?"

Caitlyn pointed down to the puppy, who cocked it offender.

"My friend's dog had her puppies a few weeks ago," Kathryn explained, "And she gave me one to give to you. It's a boy by the way."

Caitlyn looked back down at the puppy and smiled. She always wanted a dog, specifically a male golden retriever. She knelt to the puppy's level and petted his fur. The dog sniffed her hand and then yelped in joy and smiled. He panted as he jumped into Caitlyn's chest. Caitlyn fell back on the floor, laughing as the dog licked her face.

"Okay, okay," Caitlyn laughed, "uncle, boy."

The dog crawled off of her as she stood up. She sat on the couch in the living room, allowing the canine pup to sit on her lap. The puppy looked at her excitedly.

"Okay, now you need a name," Caitlyn stated, looking serious as she could at the little pup. "How about Troy?"

The puppy cocked his head at her weirdly. Caitlyn chuckled at this.

"Butch?" The puppy shook his head. "Harry?" The animal scrunched his face as if he raised his eyebrows at her. "Kenny?" The unnamed dog looked away and stuck his tongue out in disguise. Caitlyn laughed at the dog. "Man, you are picky..." Then she got an idea. "Max..."

As soon as the name reached his droopy ears, the dog perked up and spun around in happiness. He yelped and yipped happily, being just the cutest thing in Caitlyn's eyes.

"Okay, Max it is," Caitlyn chuckled.

"I'm glad you named him," Kathryn appeared with keys in her hand. "I'm about to go to the pet store for supplies. Want to come with?"

"Um, no," Caitlyn replied, "I think I'm going to stay here all night. Fanny and Patton has other plans. So why not?"

"There's a game tonight, right?" Kathryn asked. "Just go to that."

"I'll think about it," Caitlyn muttered.

Caitlyn heard the front door slam and being locked. Max just looked up at her in curiosity.

"What? You're saying I should go?" Caitlyn asked. Max nodded his head. "But my worst enemy is going to be there. And her boyfriend who I-" Caitlyn blinked. "Well, dogs can't really talk and tell other people."

Now, Max blinked.

"Let me start at the beginning," Caitlyn cleared her throat. "There's a boy name Chad who is my partner," Caitlyn carried Max up to her room.

Caitlyn was about to start the story off again when she noticed an abandon strand of clothing near her dresser. Caitlyn walked over to it and picked it up. It was white with the number '27' on both of front and back with red writing. On the back above the number was 'Gallagher' in red too. It was Chad's away game jersey. Today was a home game so he didn't need it. How did he leave it here?

_~Flashback~_

_"Do you mind if I take my jersey off?" Chad asked._

_It was the Tuesday before the play when Chad had just come back from football practice. He was sweating, probably from the coach being tough on him. They were rehearsing for the play._

_"It's too hot in this thing," Chad commented, waving his hand in front of his face._

_"Sure," Caitlyn replied, studying the script._

_"Thanks," was her reply._

_Caitlyn looked at him as he pulled the shirt over his head. He had a white beater shirt that was practically see through. Caitlyn could see Chad's chest and abs and noticed that he had a six-pack. Caitlyn looked away before she could attack him, feeling heat to her cheeks. The dreams she kept having were more of a lustful fantasy than a blissful dream. She had to keep her hormones in check._

_"So where do you want to start?" Chad asked, as he tossed his jersey to her dresser._

_~Flashback~_

Caitlyn blushed at the memory, thinking of Chad's chest. She could imagine herself laying on it with his arms wrapped around in an embrace. Suddenly, she could see herself placing kisses on it and running her tongue up and down til it reached Chad's-

Caitlyn shook her head, getting rid of that fantasy. She had to go through that in a dream the night before.

The jersey smelled like Chad. How could he forgot it here?

"Anyway," Caitlyn continued, walking back to the bed to let Max smell the jersey, "he plays football and he's the most popular guy in school. When I first met him, he was the most annoying, arrogant jerk. But he was cute in my eyes then so I was attracted to him. This year, when we became partners, those feelings grew into something more. Into love."

By now, Max had sniffed Chad's jersey and he seemed pleased with the scent. Caitlyn was relief because Max can be around Chad comfortably.

"But he has this girlfriend, Kandy. She has torture Fanny and I since middle school, she took our friends away from us, and has dated every popular..." Caitlyn paused realizing something, "...guy since middle school."

Caitlyn realized that in middle school, Kandy has dated the three guys, all in eighth grade _and _popular in the school at the time. Then, when they got into high school, she snatched up Chad, who's the most popular guy in school, like a kid wanting the last piece of candy. Caitlyn pieced it together. Kandy was just using Chad to use for popularity til he graduates and then she was going to throw him away like yesterday's trash.

"Oh my gosh, Max!" Caitlyn exclaimed astonished. "Kandy's just using Chad! I have to tell someone! I have to tell Chad!"

Max gave her a look of disapproval. Telling her maybe the relationship will die on its own.

"Maybe you're right," Caitlyn sighed defeated. "I'm going to that game tonight. But what am I going to wear to a football game? I don't have anything appropriate for it."

Caitlyn sat on her bed and thought about this. She felt a nudge on her thigh and saw Max pushing Chad's jersey towards her. She picked up the jersey and thought about it.

_~A New Discovery~_

Chad pushed through the Cats barrier and into the end zone, breaking the current 24 all tie to both teams.

"Touchdown, Gallagher!" the announcer shouted excitedly as the crowd and band went wild.

The players did their victory as the marching band played the fight song. Soon, the football players set up from the one-pointer kick. Maurice was the kicker while Chad held the ball in place. The whistle was blown and Maurice ran, kicking the ball with the curve of his foot. The ball went high over the posts and it was good. The buzzer rang, ending the game 31-Gallagher and 24-Callern.

After the players and cheerleaders from each team high-fived, the players and cheerleaders gathered around. Chad took his helmet off, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Kandy ran into his arms, kissing him on the cheek.

"You won the game for us!" Kandy exclaimed.

The team greeted their cheerleader friends and other players. Abby chatted near Maurice, who was staring at Chad with an uneasy look. Chad, hesitantly, wrapped his arms around Kandy's body.

He stared at the stands and noticed a black hoodie staring at him, sitting on the cold metal bleacher. The figure lifted their hands, pulling the hoodie down to show their face. He was met with longing and tear-filled brown eyes. Caitlyn had a longing pout on her face, which he didn't know why. She mouthed 'Hi' and waved, and he returned with a mouthed 'hi' and nod of acknowledgment. He felt him also returning her look of longing with one of his own.

Caitlyn stood up and walked down the bleachers until she exited his sight.

"Yeah, I did," Chad replied, sounding a bit down which Kandy did not catch.

_~A New Discovery~_

Caitlyn walked up to Fanny's room, wondering what was up. Fanny called her up and sounded very distraught over the phone. Caitlyn got dress in a red tank top and black sweatpants. Caitlyn knocked softly on Fanny's room.

"Come in," Fanny called through the door.

Caitlyn entered the room, finding Fanny sitting on the bed looking troubled.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at her friend's behavior.

"Wait til Patton gets here," Fanny replied.

Caitlyn shrugged, taking a seat at Fanny's desk. Silence took over as Caitlyn played with her phone and Fanny fidgeted her fingers.

Soon, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Fanny called once again.

The door opened to revealed Patton. He walked over to Fanny and sat down by her. Caitlyn put her phone away and looked at the two of them.

"Okay," Caitlyn clapped her hands together, "you two have kept me from something. I know what it is."

Fanny and Patton looked at each other, worriedly. "You do?" Fanny asked.

"And you're not mad?" Patton continued for her.

"Oh, I'm not mad," Caitlyn replied. "I'm furious. How can you guys do this to yourselves? To your friends? To your siblings? To your parents?"

"Um, they know already," Fanny blushed with Patton rubbing the back of his neck.

"And they allow to do this?" Caitlyn scoffed. "Patton, your father's a retired soldier and he lets you do this? Fanny, your father's a businessman and protective, why is he letting do this to you? Am I the only one who think this is crazy, not to mention you could get in trouble for this?"

"I didn't know that you could," Patton murmured.

"Duh, Patton," Caitlyn stated in an obvious tone. "Teachers and counselors have been talking to you about this since you were in kindergarten. What good can come from smoking marijuana?!"

Patton and Fanny gaped at her with dropped jaws.

"What?" Patton and Fanny blurted out in unison.

"You guys are talking about something else?" Caitlyn deadpanned. They nodded and she blushed in embarrassment and laughs nervously. "Heh-heh. Sorry about the things I said. Now, what are you guys really hiding?"

"We're secretly dating," Fanny replied.

"Since the night of the dance," Patton continued.

"I'm sorry we didn't say anything," Fanny finished, "Are you mad?"

"Are you kidding?" Caitlyn squealed excitedly. "I've been waiting you guys to get together since the beginning of the school year. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to feel left out," Fanny explained, "considering the whole Chad being your partner thing."

Caitlyn tensed when they mentioned Chad and suddenly remembered something about her keeping from them.

"Fanny, don't get mad at me," Caitlyn sighed, "but I lied the night of the dance. I'm actually Cinderella from it."

"What?!" Fanny exclaimed, glaring at her friend. "You lied to me?! Why?!"

"I wanted to be like Cinderella for one night," Caitlyn explained, "I also wanted you and Patton to spend some time together in a romantic atmosphere."

Fanny's face soften and she smiled. Patton took his girlfriend's hand with a smile.

"What are you going to do about Kandy if she finds out?" Patton asked.

"I'll handle her, don't worry," Caitlyn waved it off. "Patton, you haven't been to my house, right?"

_~A New Discovery~_

"Aww, he's adorable!" Fanny exclaimed as she laid eyes on Max sniffing her.

"Had him since yesterday," Caitlyn shrugged. "His name is Max."

"It's a perfect name for a pup like him," Patton chuckled as Max sniffed him.

Max yelped and spin around, approving Fanny and Patton.

"He likes you two," Caitlyn smiled, "I'm happy about that."

_~A New Discovery~_

A knock on the door and Max was rushing into the living room, followed by Caitlyn. A second knock came.

"I'm coming," Caitlyn replied to the door.

Caitlyn opened the door to reveal Chad, who had his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Chad," Caitlyn greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Chad responded, "who's this little guy?"

Chad kneeled and petted Max on the head. Max jumped on his legs and licked his face, causing Chad to laugh.

"This is Max, my new puppy," Caitlyn replied. "Got him yesterday."

"Can I come in?" Chad asked in between laughs.

"Sure," Caitlyn chuckled, making room for him to walk in the house.

"I see you at the game last night," Chad stated, walking into the house.

"I know," Caitlyn replied, closing the door.

"Why did you come?" Chad asked, shoving his hands into his pockets with his back turned to her.

"I just did," Caitlyn shrugged. "No big deal."

_It is to me..._ Chad thought.

"I remembered that I left a jersey here the other day," Chad spoke up, turning around to face her. "Do you have it still?"

"Yeah, I'll get for you," Caitlyn replied. "Just make yourself at home while I fetch it."

With that, Caitlyn left the room. Chad walked over to the couch and sat down. Max jumped up on his lap, excited.

"Well, aren't you a playful fellow?" Chad chuckled, petting the dog on his back.

Max yipped in happiness before sitting down on Chad's lap, cocking his head to the side. Caitlyn came into the room with Chad's jersey in her hands.

"You know, Max, you're lucky to live with a girl like Caitlyn," Chad smiled.

Caitlyn stopped in her tracks, listening in on Chad's 'conversation' with her dog.

"Caitlyn is just that girl who creeps into your mind and dreams," Chad continued. "Don't tell her this which is going to be impossible to do so, but the reason I'm not getting any sleep is because Caitlyn in getting into my dreams. I would wake up and not go back to sleep because she would be in more of my dreams. And I-"

Caitlyn decided to take this opportunity to make her presence known. "I'm back!" She walked over to the couch. "I had it washed too because you were sweating in it last time."

"Thanks," Chad smiled up at her.

Caitlyn sat down beside and was about to give it to him when Max took the clothing into his mouth. He ran off Chad's lap and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Chad shouted as an alert.

"Max, put that down!" Caitlyn demanded.

Max just ran from his spot and around the room. Chad and Caitlyn chased after him in different directions, but he just slipped from underneath them. This went on for a while and the two teens were tired from chasing a little puppy. They laid lazily on the couch, panting for air.

"Damn, he's fast!" Chad panted.

"He's small," Caitlyn breathed. "Of course he's fast."

The teens sat up properly on the couch and looked around the room.

"Now where that mutt go?" Chad muttered.

A piece of fabric came down on Caitlyn's head, making her squeak. The fabric was Chad's jersey that came from Max's mouth. Caitlyn fit her head the head-hole in the top, not bothering putting her arms through the arm-holes. Chad and Caitlyn glared up at Max on top of the couch who was looking a bit smugly.

"Lousy mutt," Chad muttered, looking away. "Cocky little..."

Then, Chad noticed his jersey on Caitlyn. To him, she looked hot in something of his. He wouldn't mind if she was completely naked underneath his jersey or shirt. Then, thoughts of the day he saw her naked returned and he was being turned on seeing her.

"Sorry, Chad," Caitlyn's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "I'll take off the jersey."

Caitlyn moved to take off the clothing when she felt a tug on the jersey.

"Not yet," Chad whispered, hands on the hem of the jersey. "Let's see it all the way on."

Caitlyn looked into Chad's mysterious eyes and was caught in a trance. She put her arms through the holes of the jersey and Chad pulled the jersey at the hem. He placed one of his hands at the back of her neck and pulled her dark hair out of the shirt. He trailed his hand from her cheek down her arm.

Chad and Caitlyn leaned forward and their lips met in passion and lust. Caitlyn cupped Chad's face with her hands as the two fought for dominance with their tongues. Chad's hands tugged the jersey up inch by inch. Caitlyn lifted her arms and pulled away, long enough for Chad to pull the jersey off. When it was, their lips once again met. Chad clutched her waist with want and need as Caitlyn cupped his face in the same manner. Chad gently lowered Caitlyn down to where he was straddling her on the couch. Caitlyn leaned up a bit and unbuttoned Chad's blue plaid shirt, throwing on the floor with their lips still connected. Caitlyn wrapped one of her arms around Chad's neck to bring him closer to her body while her other hand ran up and down Chad's chest and abs. Chad lifted one of his hands up to her shoulders, starting to push her tank top strap.

_~I'm your girlfriend and you need to respect me. I'm your girlfriend and I need you close to me.~_

Chad's phone went off, halting the two from any further activities. Chad pulled away from Caitlyn's lips, panting, and getting off of her. Without thinking he answered his phone.

"Hello?" He was still panting.

A pause.

"Just going for a Saturday jog. What's wrong with that?"

A pause.

"Well, I started to jog because of the championship in a few weeks."

A pause.

"Alright. Bye."

Chad hung his phone and looked at Caitlyn who was still in a bit of a daze. Her strap was still down though.

"I have to go," Chad voiced out of nowhere.

He grabbed his blue shirt and buttoned it up sloppily. He picked up his jersey and speed-walked to the front door.

Caitlyn heard the door open and slam closed. Then a car started a few minutes later. When she heard the car leave the neighborhood, she breathed. Slowly, Caitlyn got up from the couch and walked up to her room. She closed her bedroom door and locked. She walked over to her bed and laid down, face first. From there, Caitlyn cried and her body shook with every sob that came out of her mouth.

_~A New Discovery~_

When Chad was far away from Caitlyn's house, when he was far away from town, Chad turned off his truck and walked out where a small wooded area with an open field lied. He screamed out in frustration to the heavens before breaking down on his knees. He sobbed into his hands at what his life has become.

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-Thought I had you going there for a second, huh? No, but Chad-losing-his-virginity scene is coming up closer and closer!**

**-What do you think about Max? He's cute, isn't he? And funny, too! I want a dog like him, don't you?**

**-Fanny and Patton's relationship comes out and Caitlyn reveals her being Cinderella. A lot of new things happening in this chapter!**

**-Random fact: I love football games and watching them every Friday night. I can't wait for tomorrow's game. This week is our homecoming and I'm pretty excited about it.**

**-Only one review last chapter? Come on, guys! You can do better than that! If you review this chapter, I will give a virtual cake and bunny! BTW, thanks to the one who did review last chapter!**

**Review if you want that cake and bunny!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	16. A New Night

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I know you want to see what I have reply back to your reviews. BTW, you all who review get a virtual cake and bunny! Remember, the KND does not exist in this story.**

**Review replies:**

**numbah435spiritsong: Wow, long review! I know, I had to add some kind of humor in the chapter and that entered my mind! We did do well at our competitions and we have one today! Thanks! I'm glad you love Max, and you're right, he is smart for a puppy! Bunnies are adorable, aren't they? Thanks for the good luck!**

**dreamgazer86(Divachick86): You review too late on one of the chapters and here is your reply: Thanks! There will be another one of those showdowns coming up soon. Thanks! Now for your reply on the last chapter: Thanks for all of the input you gave me! Finally, somebody who notices that. Don't worry there will a chapter of the main couple in the future. Thanks!**

**KNDnumber170: Yeah, it was about time for her to found out!**

**BlueNumbuh4: No, you didn't! I'm just kidding! Thank you for review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything KND, just my own characters like Caitlyn and Kandy. Not to mention cute and adorable Max!**

**Warning: A _HEAVY _make-out session that turns intense!**

* * *

_~A New Night~_

The weeks passed from that day when Caitlyn and Chad intensely made out. Now, things were a _bit _awkward between the two. Chad tried as much to think about schoolwork and his one year aniversity with Kandy and _not_ the image of Caitlyn in his jersey.

After that Friday night game, Caitlyn went to the games just to see Chad, but would eventually cry every time she saw Chad and Kandy together at the end. That would be the end of night for her.

Fanny and Patton usually stayed home with plans of their own on the nights of the Friday games. Now that their relationship was out in the open with Caitlyn, they could hang out without any secrets. Somehow, Caitlyn was alright with being the third wheel, but the couple would until Caitlyn left to do anything that was couple-related like making out or cuddling.

_~A New Night~_

One Friday night, Caitlyn was all by herself in her house with Max laying down on his dog bed in her room. She had decided that she wasn't going to get any sleep so she was on her laptop, watching some drama show or movie.

_"Oh I love you, Vanessa but we can't be together." _the male role exclaimed dramatically.

_"Why not, James? If we love each other, then shouldn't we be together?" the female role asked._

_"Because I'm married! To Roxanne!" James replied._

_"I didn't know she was married," Vanessa muttered, "But she's my worst enemy. How could I fall in love with the lover of my enemy?"_

"You're not the only one," Caitlyn commented, before exiting out of the site.

She tugged on her black t-shirt with short sleeves and red pajama pants with hearts on them. It was cold in the house for some reason and she was lazy to change the temperature.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Max's head shot up. Caitlyn closed her laptop and placed it on the bed. She ran out of her room and down the stairs, with Max on her trail. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" Caitlyn called as she made her way to the front door.

She opened the door to find Chad standing there with a glum look on his face. He wore a simple gray t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Chad what are you-"

Caitlyn was cut off when Chad rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her chest. Caitlyn blushed at his sudden actions, and she held her hands up, her eyes widened. Then she felt something wet on her shirt. Was Chad...crying?

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked, out of concern. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping to give some kind of comfort to the boy.

Chad just shook his head against her chest. His body trembled as he sobbed in her chest. Caitlyn slowly guided Chad up to her room, with him clutching her as if he would fall forever. When they made it to her room, Caitlyn grabbed a box of tissues and placed the two of them on the bed.

From there, Caitlyn embraced Chad as he sobbed into her shoulder. She didn't the dampness on her shoulders. He sniffed one more time before he pulled away from her shoulder.

"Man, I can't believe that I cried in front of you," Chad chuckled, wiping his tears aways.

Caitlyn chuckled, wiping his tears with a tissue. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," Chad muttered, grabbing a tissue from the box.

He blew his nose real good and cleaned it well.

"So why were you crying?" Caitlyn asked, curiously.

"About how I have no siblings," Chad replied, sniffling. "I see Kandy and hers getting along and having sibling rivalry. The same with my pals."

"I know how you feel," Caitlyn admitted. "Same with Fanny and Patton."

"Mom and dad did try for another baby when I was younger," Chad commented.

"But mom miscarried so many times," Caitlyn continued, Chad looking at her now.

"Mom and dad decided that one...perfect...child is...enough," Chad and Caitlyn finished in unison.

"Wow, maybe we had more in common than I thought," Chad stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Caitlyn muttered. "Why come to my house? Why not go to Kandy's house?"

"Because she was busy and she wouldn't understand this," Chad replied. "Plus, she would either laugh at me or say that real man don't cry."

"Nonsense. Everyone cries," Caitlyn scoffed. "A few men do. Crying is just letting your feelings and emotions."

"Thanks for making me feel better, by the way," Chad smiled.

"Hey no problem," Caitlyn waved it off. "If you need to talk or cry about the whole 'no sibling' thing, you can confined in me. Besides it's nice to have someone know what it's like."

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Chad asked, out of the blue.

"What?" Caitlyn blinked.

"Not in that way," Chad chuckled, holding his hands up in a defense position. "I mean sleeping for real."

_Though I want to do that with you..._Chad thought.

"Because I always sleep well when I'm with you," Chad continued.

Caitlyn blushed. "Okay, you can," Caitlyn smiled.

She removed her laptop and placed it on her desk. She lifted her covers and got in, Chad did so after. Max was already asleep in his dog bed. Chad turned his back to her as Caitlyn faced the wall, and drifted off to sleep.

_~A New Night~_

The next morning, Chad woke up in Caitlyn's bed. He felt his arms around something warm and soft. He looked down and saw Caitlyn snuggling into his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso. He smiled at her angelic form. Then, he shook her gently to wake her up.

Caitlyn felt someone shaking her and she opened her eyes. Chad's lovely orbs of jet black staring lovingly into hers. She smiled and it mirrored onto his face.

"Hey," Caitlyn whispered softly.

"Hey," Chad replied, just as soft.

They leaned in and Max jumped in between them, yelping happily. He licked Caitlyn's face, which made her released Chad to turn away to escape her dog, but it was no use; Max licked her face still. Chad glared at nothing in particular.

"Stupid dog interrupting," Chad grumbled angrily.

Caitlyn didn't hear him over her laughter.

_~A New Night~_

_Today's the day, _Chad thought. _Kandy and my one-year anniversary._

He dressed in a black plaid shirt with black dress pants. He was taking Kandy to one of the fanciest restaurants in town: _Chez Merci. _He was picking her up from her house and planning to take her back to his house for a little desert. The date was Saturday, two weeks after he spent the night at Caitlyn's.

Chad grabbed the bouquet of roses and his jacket, and he was out of the door. He drove down to Kandy's house where there was two cars in the driveway. He shut off the car and walked to her front door with roses in hand. He rang the doorbell one time, and there was no answer. He rang it again and there was still no answer.

The door opened finally, but who answered wasn't what Chad expected. There, in the door, stood a tall, fit brunette male who was shirtless and in his boxers. He ran his hand through his hair before raising an eyebrow at Chad.

"Uh. Can I help you, dude?" the boy asked in a tenor voice.

"I'm looking for Kandy," Chad replied back awkward.

"Oh," the teen muttered, before yelling into the house. "Babe, door for ya!"

_Babe? _Chad thought, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it, Jesse?" Kandy asked, coming into view.

Kandy's appearance was sloppy. Her hair was in mess and sticking up for a few strands. She wore a gray shirt which look like a guy's shirt. Her face looked a little flushed, and her lips were bruised and swollen.

"Chad?" Kandy's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, to pick you up," Chad replied, coming in the house. "For our one-year aniversity?"

"That was tonight?" Kandy asked. "I thought it was tomorrow."

"No, it's tonight," Chad raised an eyebrow. "How could you forget?"

"Wait, one-year anniversary?" Jesse asked, speaking up. "You're her boyfriend?" He pointed to Chad, who nodded. "He's been getting action, too?" Jesse looked at Kandy.

Chad went wide-eyed.

"No, we haven't done it," Kandy replied calmly, which made Jesse sighed in relief.

"Too?!" Chad exclaimed, angrily. "You've been sleeping with another guy behind my back?!"

"Oh please," Kandy scoffed. "You've kissed Caitlyn before! Hypocrite!"

"Yeah, but it was for the play," Chad retorted back. "And I wasn't sleeping with her!"

"Might as well have!" Kandy yelled. "What were you planning on doing tonight anyway for the two of us?" Kandy glared at him, forgetting about Jesse.

"I had reservations for us at _Chez Merci_," Chad replied, glaring right back.

"_Chez Merci_?" Jesse whistled in amazement. "Damn, that place is flan-cy! How did you get that kind of money?"

"My dad owns a company," Chad replied, still glaring at Kandy. "And stay out of this!" Jesse went silent. "Then, we were going to head back to my place for a little fun. I can see you had other plans." He glared at Jesse, who held up his hands in surrender.

"Oh please," Kandy scoffed. "I wouldn't allow for us to have a little fun. The restaurant, however, maybe we can go." Chad's head snapped back to hers, founding her smirking.

"Am I invisible or something?" Jesse asked to no one in particular.

"Not after what I found out, no," Chad growled.

"And apparently not," Jesse muttered.

"All this time, with the canceling dates and the visiting family shit," Chad ranted, angrily, "you were with this guy," Chad pointed at Jesse, "having sex with him and cheating on me. After this, I'm putting my foot down."

Kandy started to look scared and hasty a bit. "What do you mean, Chad? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're through, Kandy," Chad replied. "Done. Finished. Over!"

"Chad, don't say that!" Kandy exclaimed hastily. "I'll be a better girlfriend. Hey, if it's sex you want, I'll give it to you. Anywhere you want, anytime you want."

"Hey!" Jesse exclaimed angrily.

Chad shook his head. "No, Kandy. We're finished!" He turned to Jesse, who was glaring at Kandy. "How long have you and Kandy been together?"

"Depends how you look at it," Jesse replied. "I was with her when she was in sixth grade and I was eighth grade. I moved though, but we started the whole 'bed buddies' this summer. You know, there is one girl I would like to see again. She was with the girl that Kandy used to make fun of. What was her name, Cassie? Carly? Cathryn? Nope, it was the one Kandy mention while ago, Caitlyn!" Jesse smirked suggestively. "I bet she turned out real good. You know her?"

Chad was fuming angrily when he mentioned her. He wasn't thinking when he drew back his free hand, formed it into a fist, and punched the guy right in the nose. Jesse clutched his nose and exclaimed in pain.

Chad stomped out of the house and into his truck. He started it and drove off back to his house. When he was in the driveway, it started to thunder. Soon, rain came down hard from the sky. He threw the roses on the ground and ran inside the house. He called the restaurant to cancel the reservations and hung up.

Chad started to think about what to do. Then, he got to thinking about his relationship that he used to have with Kandy. She had cheated on him with an ex of hers. She probably didn't feel guilty about it, either. After all the make-out sessions with Caitlyn, he felt guilty about hiding it from Kandy.

Without thinking, Chad grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door. He started walking out to the sidewalk, getting soaking wet as he went. He didn't feel like driving, but he felt like going somewhere. He didn't know where, but he didn't care as long he went somewhere.

_~A New Night~_

Caitlyn wore a black satin gown that went down to her thighs. She was sitting on the couch in the living room of her house, watching a drama show. She was defrosting some raw meat in the kitchen to cook her some dinner. After all, it was after 8 P.M.

Her parents were at a business conference in New York and will be gone for about a week or two. She wondered what business conference took that long. If they wanted to go on a second honeymoon, they could have just told her.

_"I'm pregnant with your child, Kyle!" the female role cried._

_"I don't understand, Maggie," Kyle shook his head. "We used protection and I'm with Zoey now!"_

_"It doesn't matter anymore," Maggie sighed. "I'm with Darryl now. He won't understand and will dump me."_

_"The same with Zoey," Kyle muttered. "Are you going to get an abortion or are you going to keep it?"_

_Maggie stared into the camera very dramatically. "I-I! I just don't know!"_

The show played some dramatic music as the screen went black. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at how cheesy and cliché it was.

_I should get started on that pasta, _Caitlyn thought.

Caitlyn got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, with Max on her trail. She washed her hands with soap and warm water in the kitchen sink. She placed the fully deforested meat and broke it down into little bits into the pan. She turned on the stove and started browning the meat. She grabbed the boiling pot and filled it with water. She placed a handful of noodles into the water-filled pot and placed it beside the browning meat, turning the stove to boiling point on where the pot was at.

Caitlyn stirred the browning meat when she heard the doorbell rang. She ran to the front door and found Chad standing there soaking wet.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Caitlyn gasped. "Don't answer that. Come in before you catch a cold."

Caitlyn ushered Chad in and closed the door. Max looked at Chad worriedly as Caitlyn grabbed a blanket from the closet. Chad sat on the couch and Caitlyn wrapped the blanket around him.

"I'll be right back," Caitlyn stated, before hurrying off to the kitchen.

The noodles were boiling and the meat had browned. Caitlyn turned down the temperature on the meat and grabbed the spoon to stir the noodles. When she was done stirring, she placed the proper lead on the boiling pot. She placed a drainer in the sink and drain the excess grease from the meat. A hissing sound spread through the kitchen as she ran cold water on the meat. The meat was transferred back to the pan and onto the stove.

Caitlyn stirred the noodles and repeated the process with them. She grabbed a large bowl from the cabinet and placed it on the counter near the stove. She poured the meat into the pot of noodles and stirred it together. When the meats and noodles were mixed well, she poured into the bowl, which came about halfway. She poured the tomato sauce into the bowl and one other ingredient into it on top of the noodles. She stirred it until the substances were mixed well together.

Caitlyn decided to let it cool off a bit and headed back into the living room. She found Chad surfing through the channels before settling on a comedy show about teens in high school. She noticed Chad sulking a bit, petting Max solemnly beside him.

"I've got dinner if you want any," Caitlyn explained suddenly, making Chad jump.

"Thanks, it smells good by the way," Chad replied, in a bored tone.

Chad turned back to the TV, having the same sulking look on his face. Caitlyn got fed up with this Chad. She walked up to couch, grabbed the remote out of Chad's hand, and turn the TV off. She slammed the remote onto the coffee table and glared at Chad.

"What's the matter, Chad?" Caitlyn asked, rather angrily. "You come to my house, soaking wet. You have this sulking thing going on. Now tell me, what is going on?"

Chad was silent for a while. He wasn't looking at her, but staring at the blank TV.

"Fine, don't tell me," Caitlyn huffed, before looking away, pouting. "I wish you did, though."

"It was my and Kandy's one-year anniversary," Chad muttered, getting Caitlyn's attention. "I get dress and go over to her house. Then, there's a guy that answer the door that wasn't her father or brothers."

Caitlyn understood and felt sorry for him. "Oh, Chad..."

"She was cheating on me with this guy since the summer, Caitlyn," Chad continued. "She has been sleeping with him behind my back. It was an ex of hers. You might know him, Jesse. A brunette."

Caitlyn nodded. She knew who he was talking about. Jesse Gorgen, Kandy's first boyfriend back in sixth grade.

"I'm so sorry, Chad," Caitlyn stated, before wrapping her arms around him.

He accepted the embrace. "It's not your fault."

"Wait right here," Caitlyn whispered, before heading off to the kitchen.

When she returned five minutes later, Caitlyn had a big plate of pasta on a tray with a couple of drinks. She placed the tray on the table and picked up the plate.

"Uh, there's one fork, Caitlyn," Chad stuttered, as she twirled the fork in the dish.

Caitlyn deadpanned at him. "Chad, we kissed so many times that your spit is a regular customer in my mouth. Now eat."

With that, Caitlyn shoved the fork into his mouth. Chad taste the food in his mouth and he immediately moaned at the sensation in his mouth. Caitlyn removed the fork and twirled it into the dish.

"Mmm, this is delicious," Chad complimented.

"Thanks," Caitlyn smirked. "My own recipe."

She twirled and place some food in her mouth. She feed herself and Chad until there was no more pasta on the plate. In between, the two drank from the cups to help the food go down their throats.

"Want to watch some TV to help melt away your troubles?" Caitlyn asked, grabbing the remote off the table.

"Sure," Chad shrugged.

The TV was switched on the same comedy show. Caitlyn picked up the dirty dishes and carried them back into the kitchen. She quickly returned and resided by Chad. The storm started to get worse, and it was thundering real bad. Chad and Caitlyn were laughing so hard at the show that they didn't notice it.

Suddenly, there was a large crash on the side of the house, and the power went out. Chad tried to look through the dark, but failed.

"Caitlyn?" Chad asked into the darkness.

"Chad, I have candles up in my room," Caitlyn explained, "but I need a source of light."

"I have my phone," Chad replied, getting his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. The light from his phone reflected on his face. "Huh? Would you look at that?"

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"My phone still works and has a full battery," Chad replied.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. He guided her to the stairs slowly with his phone leading the way. Soon, the couple made their way up the stairs and down the hallway to Caitlyn's room. Caitlyn was able to find the matches and lit the candles around her room. Max, who had followed them to the room, settled in the bathroom and was never seen after that.

Chad removed his jacket and settled on Caitlyn's bed. She was trying to settle the stereo to see if she could get it to work. Chad couldn't help but stare at her long tan legs. The legs were just seducing him in the candle light, along with that butt that sat onto of them.

"Caitlyn?" Chad called out.

"Yes?" Caitlyn replied, turning back to him.

"What's wrong with me?" Chad asked.

"What?" Caitlyn blinked.

"What's wrong with me that made Kandy go to another man?" Chad repeated more clearly. "Am I not lovable?"

"No, no," Caitlyn replied, sitting beside him and massaging his shoulders. "Kandy was too dumb enough to cheat on you."

"But I was cheating on her too," Chad groaned, trying not to moan.

"Look, Chad," Caitlyn stated firmly, turning his face to look into his eyes. "Kandy did not see what she had. Any girl would be lucky to have you, Chad."

With that, she kissed his cheek and forehead. Slowly, she kissed him on the lips gently and he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her body, while she wrapped hers around his neck, to be closer. He glided his tongue over her lower lip for entrance and she granted it. He maneuvered her on the bed and straddled her waist. Their tongues fought for dominance and the two moaned, wanting more.

Chad released Caitlyn's lips and planted a trail of kisses down from her jawbone to her collarbone. She tugged his damp hair and moaned in pleasure. He found that special spot on her neck and softly nibbled on it, earning a gasp from her. She moaned as his teeth sunk into the skin, most likely leaving a hickey. Chad licked the skin to soothe the love bite.

Caitlyn's hands found their way up to Chad's shirt and started to unbutton it. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, it was tossed onto the floor. Caitlyn kissed Chad's lips once more, before moving to his ear.

"Chad," Caitlyn whispered huskily, "I want you _now_."

"Caitlyn, are you sure?" Chad asked, concerned. "What about your oath?"

"I don't care," Caitlyn replied, huskily. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care. Do you have a..."

Chad nodded, before kissing her deeply again. With that, Caitlyn's gown was discarded onto the floor.

_~A New Night~_

Caitlyn cuddled into Chad's chest with a smile on her face. Her hair was messed up and the covers was covering her body from her chest down. Chad's hair was also messed up with the blanket covering waist and down. His arms were wrapped around Caitlyn's body and he had the same smile on his face. Both were breathing heavily from what had just occurred.

"Wow," Caitlyn panted in amazement.

"Yeah," Chad agreed.

"I love you, Chad," Caitlyn confessed. "I just started to care for you. That's why I was worried about Kandy finding out about our friendship."

"I love you, too," Chad smiled. "I was worried about you, too."

Caitlyn looked up at him and smiled. He mirrored her expression before they leaned in for a kiss. The kiss started up the way to round two for the two new-found lovers.

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N: **

**-Finally, Chad sees the light and breaks up with Kandy for her ways! Well, cheating ways! I hope you guys are happy about that!**

**-I know about the drama shows! In here, they're more soap operas that are very cheesy!**

**-The lit candle room was a bit cliché and predictable, but it set the mood!**

**-Chad and Caitlyn are no longer virgins. So BlueNumbuh4, you were right...**

**-Sorry if there wasn't any Fanny/Patton moments! I promise the next chapter is about just the two of them! Oh shoot, I spoiled it!**

**-What could this mean for the two of them? What will Kandy do when she founds out? Will Fanny and Patton accept Chad into their group? Will my band get Best in Class everything and superior ratings in our competition today? Found the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of A New Change!**

**-****Thanks for all those who reviewed! A virtual cake and bunny for you all! Now review this chapter please...**

**Remember to review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


	17. A New Level

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for late-y, late update! I blame writer's block, every writer's worst nightmare! I promise more 86/60 in this chapter, but the whole chapter is about the couple! We get a taste of the love triangle Kandy/Chad/Caitlyn, but that's it! Either then that, it's Fanny/Patton! Oh and Mr. Boss, too! Remember, this story is AU!**

**Review replies:**

**KNDnumber170: Thanks! I'm glad you realized that!**

**BlueNumbuh4: Why yes. Yes you did.**

**Divachick86: Thanks! Those were fabulous scenes, especially the break-up scene! I know, for some reason I felt the chapter wasn't long enough, but it was without that scene. The cooking scene I don't know why I added! Thanks, I'm glad you love it!**_  
_

**numbah435spiritsong: It was dramatic? Wow, even I didn't know that! Yes they can be together, but Kandy won't let her populari-I mean-man get away! Some more drama will ensue from the last chapter! There is Fanny/Patton fluff in this chapter, don't you worry! We got best in class everything at that competition and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything KND but my own characters!**

**Warning: A little bit of fluff and heavy make-out session with a bit of lime! It's not full-blown lime or any lemon, because this is a 'T' rated story!**

* * *

_~A New Level~_

"Hey, babe!" Patton greeted, putting an arm around Fanny and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hehe! Hi, Patton!" Fanny giggled back.

Today, Fanny and Patton decided to spend the day together at the mall. Fanny decided to wear a dark green sweater with knee-high black boots. Patton wore a black jacket with a dark green t-shirt with brown pants and black boots.

"So what do you want to do today?" Patton asked, once again pecking her on the cheek.

"I'm hoping to hang with Caitlyn," Fanny replied. "She's been real down lately."

"Well call her," Patton nudged her playfully.

"Alright," Fanny responded, dialing Caitlyn's number into her phone.

_Ring...ring...ring...ring...This is Caitlyn. If you're listening to this, then I can't come to the phone. Just leave a message plus your name and I'll get to you as soon as possible._

"She's not answering," Fanny pointed out, hanging up the phone.

"Well, I guess she doesn't want to be bother," Patton shrugged. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "That means we have the whole day to ourselves."

Fanny felt a pleasant shiver went down her spine. Patton had felt it too from her body so he nibbled on her ear, giving her my shivers.

_Brrink!_

Fanny opened the message, and it was from Caitlyn.

_U called me. Evrything okay?_

Fanny smiled and replied back, pressing 'send'.

_Yeah, they r. Patton and I r hanging out and I wanted to c if u wanted 2 come. Do u?_

_Brrink!_

_No, I'm kinda busy and tired. Maybe l8r. Ttyl._

Fanny blink. Busy _and _tired? How? She shrugged and replied back.

_Alrite, l8r._

"What did she want?" Patton asked, curious.

"She wanted to know why I was calling her," Fanny replied, "she was too busy and tired to come with us."

_Brrink!_

Fanny opened the message. From Caitlyn.

_Have fun with ur bf, Fanny-pants. ;)_

Fanny then blushed at the message. Fanny put her phone away as Patton walked with her.

_I wonder what's keeping Caitlyn..._Fanny thought.

"Where do you want to go first?" Patton asked, bringing out of her thoughts.

Fanny thought about it, and she smiled. She's at a mall with her daddy's credit card, not to mention a certain event is coming up.

"I know just the place," Fanny replied, dragging Patton with her.

_~A New Level~_

Patton was waiting by the door of the changing room at a dress store. Dress Fancy and Free or something like that. This wasn't the first store they've been to, but they already had five bags of clothes.

Patton loved his girlfriend and wants her to be happy, but like every boyfriend, he hated being dragged to shopping trips with them. Reasons like girls take forever picking something out and one wrong thing said could set them off. Another reason was that the girl _always _make the boy carry the bags.

"Fanny, did you say that this was the last store?" Patton called to his girlfriend.

"Yes," Fanny replied back. "I'm about to come out." The door to the changing room opened and a redheaded goddess, in Patton's eyes, step out. "How do I look?"

Fanny wore a white halter dress that tied around her neck and stopped at her calves. The chest and torso were in creases, hugging her curves, while the skirt was in waves, flowing out like curtains. The white complimented her pale skin nicely and made her hair the only splash of color. The dress made her look like an angel.

"You look beautiful," Patton finally stated, smiling lovingly at her.

Fanny then had a splash of red on her cheeks and looked away bashfully.

"Oh look who it is," a familiar hateful voice sneered.

Fanny and Patton turned towards the voice and glared. It was Kandy with her group of friends, dressed in normal girl attire, except that Eva was wearing her fake glasses. Strangely, Kandy was the only one smirking mischievously while the others looked miserably.

"Oh hi, Kandy," Fanny greeted in a bored tone.

"Oh, Patton," Kandy ignored Fanny and looked at the bags in Patton's arms. "You're carrying this waste of Irish breath's bags? Are you two dating or something?" Kandy chuckled at her own question.

Patton and Fanny looked at each other and shrugged. Their relationship was known to Caitlyn, it was going to come out eventually.

"Yeah," Fanny and Patton replied in unison.

Kandy stopped laughing and glowered, obviously mad about something.

"I'm going to find me some clothes to try on," Kandy grumbled angrily. "Don't follow me!" She snapped at her group who were making the move to follow her. Then, Kandy disappeared from sight.

Abby pointed toward the changing room and mouthed, 'In there.' Fanny and Patton looked at each other and shrugged.

The seven of them headed in the main changing room where a large area with benches was while there were small rooms with doors where the customer can change clothes in. Fanny walked into the first one and the group gathered around the room.

"So why was Kandy mad that me and Patton are going out?" Fanny asked, inside the small room.

"She broke up with Chad last night," Abby replied, looking around the room.

"Kandy found out that Chad was cheating on her," Rachel explained.

Patton blinked, looking at her. He heard Fanny paused in changing into her clothes.

"What?" Patton and Fanny asked in unison.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded awkwardly.

"Apparently, the girl he was cheating on with was Caitlyn," Kuki stated, rolling her eyes.

"We told her that it was ridiculous that Caitlyn would do that to her," Eva continued, fiddling with her fake glasses.

"I think she just needs to get over that jealously," Virginia shrugged nonchalantly.

"So basically, tomorrow will be hell for Caitlyn?" Patton asked, as Fanny walked out in her clothes she had earlier, dress in hand.

"Oh yeah," the five girls responded in unison.

"But," Kuki spoke up, "Congrats on your relationship."

"Yeah, when did you started going out?" Abby asked, smirking mischievously.

"The night of the dance," Fanny replied, with a smile.

"Did you guys have a secret relationship or something til now?" Rachel asked, smirking.

Patton noticed that Kuki went tense for a second, but relaxed. He wondered what was she hiding.

"Yeah, but Caitlyn was getting suspicious and we told her," Fanny explained, and started giggling at a memory.

"Why are you laughing?" Eva raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Patton smiled, amused. "Caitlyn actually thought we were smoking marijuana."

The five blinked and started laughing. Various 'What? That's crazy!' was heard from them.

"Girls!" a familiar voice silenced them.

They turned towards the voice and found that it was Kandy. She was glaring and had her hands on her hips.

"Let's go!" Kandy demanded.

"Gotta go," Abby muttered, angrily.

The girls waved and walked off with Kandy out of the couple's sight.

_~A New Level~_

The couple decided to get some lunch at the mall food court. By getting lunch, it meant sharing lunch together. Luckily, the couple wanted chinese for lunch, getting some pork chow mein with some fried rice.

"I can't believe Chad and Kandy aren't going out anymore," Fanny commented, before sticking a bite into her mouth.

"I can," Patton replied, watching his girlfriend sipping up a noodle. "What I can't believe is that Kandy blames Caitlyn for the break-up."

Fanny tensed when Patton mentioned Caitlyn. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Yeah," Patton agreed, "Let's just enjoy this time together."

Fanny smiled, before taking another bite of the dish. Patton followed her example while smiling at her lovingly.

The two continued to eat in comfortable silence. At times, Patton would feed her with his fork and Fanny feed him with hers. The couple finished with content smiles.

"Oh," Patton stated suddenly. "I got you something a few days ago."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue bag. Patton slowly reached over the table and handed the bag to a surprised Fanny. Fanny, who had a love-struck and surprise look in her eyes, took the bag gently and opened it. SHe pulled out a silver chain heart that had an engraved 'PD+FF' on the silver heart.

"It's beautiful, Patton," Fanny gasped, studying the necklace. "It must have cost a fortune, though."

_Actually, it cost 30 bucks plus 15 for engraving, _Patton thought, then stated out loud, "It's all worth it for you. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?" Fanny asked, raising an eyebrow. "I love it! I'll always wear it!"

Then, she surprised Patton by throwing herself at him, kissing him wildly on the lips. Patton kissed the girl back, blushing while wrapping his arm around her slim waist.

Many bystanders looked on at the couple making out on the floor, with the girl on top and the boy, blushing, on bottom. Some older adults just smiled, saying 'Aww...young love' while the younger adults looked at them in disbelief, thinking what has the world coming to. Teenagers snickered and giggled at the couple while little kids looked on with disgust on their faces.

The two stayed like for five more minutes before getting up and cleaning up their lunch, exchanging flirty and lovey looks ever few seconds.

_~A New Level~_

The couple continued to enjoy their day together, cuddling in the movie theater and exchanging kisses and pecks through the mall. Pretty soon, they were at his house in his room, watching a rom-com movies on his laptop and cuddling on the bed too.

"This movie is so cheesy," Fanny giggled, fiddling with her necklace given by Patton.

"Yeah, sometimes cheesy is a good thing," Patton chuckled, earning a look from Fanny. "Or not."

Fanny chuckled, escaping from Patton's embrace. Then, she shut off the computer and put off the bed, placing it on the desk. She turns around and looks at Patton with a seductive look in her eyes. Patton smirked suggestively as she came closer to him. Slowly, she crawled on top of him, placing her hands on his fit chest. Then, she slides her hands up on his broad shoulders and placed her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Patton kissed her back fully, wrapping his arms around her. Fanny ran her fingers through his hair as she straddled him by his hips. He smirked into the kiss as he nibbled on Fanny's lip, earning a light moan from her. As he stuck his tongue into her mouth, Patton flipped them over to where he was on top. He pulled away to smirk as Fanny pouted angrily.

"Hey, no fair," Fanny whined.

Patton leaned in and licked his girlfriend's pouting lips, earning a shudder from his lover. His smirk grew bigger and wider.

"Babe, I don't play fair when it comes to being on top," Patton mumbled against her lips.

He kissed her deeply on the lips and she kissed back just as much. Slowly, Patton opens his mouth and bits Fanny's lower lip once again, earning access into her mouth with his tongue. The two fought a tongue battle and Patton won the first, exploring the whole cavern called Fanny's mouth which earned a moan from her. Then, Fanny won the second battle and claimed her prize by exploring his entire mouth, which he lightly moaned at.

Patton moved her mouth to her jaw line, placing a trail of kisses down to her neck. He found that sensitive spot and nibbled on it, earning a pleasure gasp from Fanny. She moaned in bliss when he sucked on that spot, clutching his hair with her hands. One of Patton's hands slowly trailed up to her chest. When the hand reached its destination, Patton groped Fanny's breast through her clothes, earning a breathless gasp from her.

Fanny gave him a look that he couldn't interept. Patton gave her a look that said 'What?' with his hand still groping her breast. Fanny bit her lip to hold back a moan and then had a thoughtful expression on her face. As a light-bulb went off in her head, she smirked suggestively and looked at him.

Fanny grabbed the hand on her breast with her own and guided it downward. Fanny still had her dress so she used her other hand and adjust it to help. Back to Fanny's guiding hand, the said hand lead Patton's hand under her dress that pulled up to Fanny's upper thighs. Patton had gotten the idea and his hand reached his destination slowly.

When his hand reached its destination, Patton smirked and kissed Fanny fully on the lips. His hand squeezed Fanny's breast through her bra, earning a moan into his mouth by Fanny. Slowly, Patton pushed the barrier up and massaged her breasts, first the left then the right then left again. He continued this until Fanny got tired of it and pulled his hand out of her dress. Patton just smirked at her.

"I have to go, Patton," Fanny sighed, disappointed.

Fanny gently pushed Patton off of her and got up. She fixed herself up before the make-out session got intense.

"Let me drive you home," Patton offered, getting up as well.

Patton followed her downstairs and to his car. He started it up and drove her home. When they arrived, Patton helped her with her bags to the front porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Patton sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Fanny replied, before getting a gentle kiss from her boyfriend.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.

The couple pulled away to see Mr. Fulbright at the door glaring at Patton. The two heard two voices snickering behind Mr. Fulbright. Patton took a half of a step back, looking away from Fanny's gaze.

"Mr. Fulbright, sir," Patton choked out nervously. "Nice to see you again."

Patton rubbed the back of his head nervously, earning a giggle from Fanny as she entered the house with her bags. She didn't leave the room however, hoping that her father didn't kill her boyfriend whom she really loved.

"Nice to see you too, Patton," Mr. Fulbright replied, crossing his arms. "I like that you've kept your promise about keeping Fanny safe from anything that threatens her." The man smirked. "I appreciate that."

Patton softened and smiled at the man. "Thank you, sir."

"But don't think that I trust you, Drilovsky," Mr. Fulbright snapped, glaring at him. Patton gulped at the man. "I want my daughter to be happy, and you do that just fine. That doesn't mean I have to like you. Good-bye, Patton."

With that, Mr. Fulbright slammed the front door closed, leaving Patton out alone in the cold. He sighed and walked to his car. He entered the car and closed the door.

_Brrink!_

Patton blinked and took out his phone, opening the message from Fanny.

_Don't let my father get 2 u. He likes u and trust u. He just doesn't want to admit it(he's stubborn XP). Ttyl. ILY :)_

Patton smiled at the message. He knew it, but he won't celebrate it just yet. He replied back before pressing the send button.

His message:

_Thanks. LY2 :)_

* * *

**And done!**

**A/N:**

**-Okay, I'm sorry about that little scene. That's how the title of the chapter was named, I'm sorry! If you don't like it, go read another story and never bother coming back! JK, but if you don't like it, don't bother reading it!**

**-Kandy is going around telling everyone that Chad was cheating on her with Caitlyn. Well, that was true, but he wasn't sleeping with her until after they broke-up! Wow, Caitlyn still sounds like the bad guy in this situation, but Kandy is still lying! Expect some drama next chapter!**

**-The necklace is for Fanny and Patton's one month anniversary, even though it is never mentioned in there. The dance was in October and this chapter is in November, plus they get together officially til after midnight at night, which made it Sunday technically. But yeah, it's their one-month anniversary.**

**-Thanksgiving is this week, which means I'm going to Tennessee for most of the week. Don't expect updates from my this week, probably next week! Sorry for the short chapter, but a lot of stuff happened in this chapter!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! They make my world go round! Be sure to check out my other stories and review them as well!**

**Trey: There wasn't any limes in here!**

**Me: Trey, I didn't mean actual lim-... Never-mind...he'll figure it out...**

**Please review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	18. A New Action

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I had writer's block! For some reason, I always have stupid writer's block or have something else! Anyway, before I got to the review replies, Happy New Year because it'll probably be the New Year when you read this chapter! While we're at it, Merry late Christmas! Remember, AU!**_  
_

**Review replies: **

**Divachick86: Yeah, he will...eventually. Thanks, I did enjoyed it! I knew that you would love it! The Mr. Boss scene was funny!**

**KNDnumber170: I'm so sorry that happen to you, but you eventually got internet back! Yay, back to ya!**

**BlueNumbuh4: I knew you would! :)**

**8660 lover(clever username, BTW): You got it right, but a lot of chapters too late for that! Just A Dream was the prize, but I have a feeling that you might enjoy it! I will! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, but I do own my OCs.**

**Warning: Chad/Caitlyn fluffiness/lime at the beginning! Light violence/cussing in the middle! A little scheming at the end!  
**

* * *

_~A New Action~_

The sun was shining, just peeking out of used storm clouds. It was just a bit chilly outside, but it was sunny on this glorious Sunday. The huge star decided to glared through a window onto a bed where Chad lie. The rays caused the boy to wake up while yawning off to the side.

Chad found himself in Caitlyn's bed for the third time, with his arms wrapped around her and hers around him. This time was different, though, it being that they both were naked, basking in the glow of the morning after. Chad smiled when he realized that he and Caitlyn made love to each other and they didn't have to worry about Kandy for the time.

Chad frowned as another thought came to him. Then again, maybe they do have to worry about Kandy, considering she'll tell a bunch of lies about their break-up and Caitlyn being involved with that break-up. He'll have to face that the next day at school, along with Caitlyn.

Chad had to wonder about where his and Caitlyn's relationship stood. Sure, they had sex, but they had mutual feelings for each other and that sex meant something. They weren't friends anymore, but they weren't exactly boyfriend or girlfriend. What were they?

Chad felt Caitlyn stir and looked down at her. He smiled, because she look innocent when she was asleep. Then, she opened her brown eyes and looked up into Chad's dark-colored ones. She yawned, but she covered her mouth with her hand so Chad wouldn't smell her morning breath.

"Good morning," Chad greeted, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning," Caitlyn replied, smiling as she remembered the events the night before.

Suddenly, a vibrating sound came from somewhere in the room, interrupting the two's bliss. The two looked for the source when it buzzed again. This went until Caitlyn climbed out of the bed, flashing Chad, not that he didn't mind. The vibrating noise stopped, but Caitlyn picked her phone from her dresser.

"That was Fanny," Caitlyn explained, typing a text to her friend.

Chad just settled on the bed, checking out the girl he had lost his virginity to. Her body was perfect to him and had no flaws to it. In fact, there wasn't much of a tan line, but he knows that she had gotten darker than the year before. Then, the girl of his dreams, literally, had a playful smirk on her face and chuckled to herself as she typed a new message.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked, smirking himself.

"Just sending Fanny a teasing message," Caitlyn explained, putting her phone down.

That was something different about her. She was more cheerful, more happy than she had been for the past few weeks. There was a glow on her, too.

"Caitlyn, you know you're glowing, right?" Chad pointed blankly.

Caitlyn glanced at herself, studying her body. She smiled, looking back at him. Then, she crossed the room and get into the bed with him, covering her body with the comforter. She laid on top of him, inches from his face.

"That's because," Caitlyn whispered softly, "you took my virginity and my heart glows for you right now."

"Then how about if I show you what my heart says to you?" Chad suggested, smirking.

Chad leaned in, grabbing the back of her head gently and pulled her lips to his. The couple kissed passionately which deepened quickly. Caitlyn moaned as Chad's tongue entered her mouth. He flipped both of them over to where he was on top, their lips still connected. Chad removed his lips from hers and traveled down, planting a trail of kisses as he went.

Caitlyn was in absolute bliss with the moment that she in. Chad made her feel things that she had never felt before. She was in love with the boy that became her partner and friend in secret. He touched her just the right way and in more ways than any guy she has been with did. She showed her love for him the night before by giving herself to him and it was the greatest experience of her life. To her, it was so passionate that she and him did two more times after the first. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

Slowly, the simplest of touches and caresses lead them to make love one more time. Their bliss was known to the world in their minds, but it never really left the room. Soon, the two rode the waves of pleasure that brought to themselves with their love. When the ride was over, they embraced by wrapping their arms around each other, breathing hard and panting.

"I know I said this before," Chad panted, "but I'll say it again. I love you, Caitlyn."

"I love you, too, Chad," Caitlyn replied, snuggling into his chest.

She looked up and giggled at what she saw.

"What?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something my face?"

Caitlyn shook her head and pointed at his hair.

"I messed up your hair last night," she giggled, "and now it's sticking up in random places."

"Well, how about we even the score?" Chad smirked, running his hands over her hair frantically.

Caitlyn squealed and laughed, trying to escape his hold on her hair. However, Chad didn't get the results he was getting. His attempts to get her hair messy was the exact opposite of that, her hair become more neat and organized.

"Hey, no fair!" Chad pouted playfully, causing her to chuckled and placing a peck on his cheek.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Caitlyn asked as she got up from the bed.

"You," Chad replied as he stared at her dreamily.

"You've had your fill already," Caitlyn chucked, putting his shirt on her along with a pair of clean panties.

Chad smirked as she left the room with _his _shirt on. Yep, they're definitely more than friends...

_~A New Action~_

The two spend the whole day together at Caitlyn's house, watching tv and just chatting about things. Of course they did have a lot of make-out sessions with roaming hands and battling tongues. Now, they ordered Chinese food, watching a rom-com movie on the tv. They were up to the part

"Caitlyn, what are we?" Chad asked, after slurping up a noodle.

"What do you mean, Chad?" Caitlyn replied, before chomping on a clump of meat.

"Like are we boyfriend-girlfriend or...friends with benefits?" Chad explained, looking away.

Caitlyn noticed that he did, and she pouted. She placed her chinese food on the table and leaned over to Chad's side of the couch. She cupped his chin, turning it so his face could face hers. She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately.

Chad immediately responded by placing his cartoon on the table and wrapping his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Before the kiss could turn intense, Caitlyn redundantly pulled away to look into his eyes.

"We're officially going out now," Caitlyn smiled, rubbing his nose with hers.

_~A New Action~_

The following day, Kandy was expecting Caitlyn to come through with Fanny and Patton, but Caitlyn didn't. Fanny and Patton just walked hand-in-hand, letting their relationship known.

"Where's that friend of yours?" Kandy asked, sneering with her arms crossed.

"Probably in her first class," Fanny snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You'll see her at lunch," Patton scoffed, leading Fanny to their seats.

Kandy huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I feel kinda about Caitlyn now," Fanny whispered in Patton's ear.

"I think she could handle Kandy," Patton assured, kissing Fanny's cheek with a smile.

_~A New Action~_

In their first class, Chad was poking Caitlyn in the side, in order to get her attention from her textbook. She kept pushing him away, laughing as he poked her, to read her textbook. He poked for the fifteenth time before she had enough.

"Chad, stop it," Caitlyn stated, giggling when he poked her for the sixteenth time.

"Why?" Chad whined, playfully.

"Because," Caitlyn explained, nudging him, "we have a pop quiz today in here and I didn't study but for a little bit thanks to a certain somebody."

"Chad? Caitlyn?" a familiar voice asked, causing the two to look up.

"Hey, Maurice," Caitlyn greeted, remembering him from the play.

"Hey, are you two going out now?" Maurice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," the couple replied in unison, Chad slung his arm around Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Oh, then," Maurice smiled brightly, "congratulations."

"Thanks," the couple again replied in unison, watching him walk to his seat.

_~A New Action~_

At lunch, Chad and Caitlyn sat with Fanny and Patton, who were looking at Chad in a weird way. Caitlyn took notice and decided to ask.

"What is Kandy saying about her and Chad?"

"That she broke up with him," Patton replied, nodding his head at Chad.

"Because she found that he was cheating on her with you," Fanny explained, pointing to Caitlyn.

"Bull!" Caitlyn exclaimed, surprisingly not drawing attention to her table.

"If there was any cheating going on, it was Kandy was cheating," Chad agreed, glaring at the table.

"What?" Fanny asked, in shock.

"She's the one who cheated and with Jesse Gorgen," Caitlyn explained, rubbing Chad's back in comfort.

"Caitlyn Tuttalu!" Kandy's voice rang through the cafeteria.

"I knew this would happen," Caitlyn muttered, glaring at the table.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Indian nerd!" Kandy exclaimed, sounding very impatient.

Caitlyn slammed her hands on the table and stood up. She turned to face her number one enemy, glaring at her.

"What is it, Queen Bee?" Caitlyn asked, angrily.

All attention were on the two girls. Some perverted guys were expecting a catfight while others were worried for the one of the receiving end of the fight. Others were getting tired of the blonde interrupting their lunch.

"You took my boyfriend, that's what!" Kandy exclaimed, glaring at her also.

Caitlyn growled at her, walking up to her enemy.

"Oh, Kandy, the relationship was over before it even started," Caitlyn yelled, getting in her face.

"You're so jealous," Kandy scoffed, crossing her arms. "Now, you have to take everyone near and dear to me."

Caitlyn glared at her even more. The girl who took her practically sisters away was calling her out on something she did also back in sixth grade.

"Me? Take everyone? Ha!" Caitlyn snarled, flipping her hair. "You should talk, Kandy. Hypocrite!"

"You were so jealous with my boyfriend choices," Kandy continued with her 'jealous' rant, "that when we came to high school, you decided to jack my boyfriend."

Caitlyn was now fuming. She thought back to her thought about Kandy's choice of boyfriends. How that they were popular with the whole school. She went off like a bull.

"Boyfriends that you use, Kandy!" Caitlyn shouted, ranging through the room. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're a user! You split up a group of happy friends to use for your selfish reasons! You go out with the most popular guy in the whole and use him for how long you need him! You want popularity and you use people to get that popularity! You're nothing but a selfish, popularity-wanting bit-"

_Slap!_

The whole room filled with gasps as Caitlyn clutched her cheek, wincing. During Caitlyn's speech, Kandy was getting so mad that she was red in the face. Her first instinct was to slap Caitlyn in the face so she did and she slapped _hard. _Everyone looked at her in shock, including Chad.

"Yeah, I slapped ya to shut you up, bitch!" Kandy exclaimed, glaring at her. "What are you going to do about it?"

Luckily, Caitlyn knew how to fight, but she also knew she couldn't fight at school or she could get in trouble. She wanted to hurt Kandy, but not too much to where she could end up in a hospital or worse. She could walk away, but Kandy would provoke her more.

Caitlyn just squatted on the ground and swung her foot around to collide with Kandy's leg swiftly. She was successful when Kandy fell to the ground on her butt. She ran out of the cafeteria before Kandy could calculate what had happen. Caitlyn did all this while still clutching her cheek.

_~A New Action~_

Chad went to his next period after lunch as usual. He thought back to what had happen in the lunch between Caitlyn and Kandy.

After Caitlyn had run out, the football players had help Kandy up while their 'girlfriends' stayed seated, probably mad at Kandy slapping Caitlyn. Not long after that, the bell rang for lunch to be over.

Chad couldn't believe that Kandy slapped Caitlyn for telling her what was probably the truth. He couldn't believe that he was used by Kandy, too, for popularity. She never loved him, or even liked him, though she was persistent with wanting to go out with him the year before. Caitlyn would never use him. She showed him that she truly loves him Saturday night and the day before.

Speaking of Caitlyn, he found her sitting in Machine Mania, looking down. He noticed that her cheek had bright red hand print on it.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I was just slapped in front of the whole school," Caitlyn sighed, looking up at him with tears in her brown eyes, "What do you think?"

Chad brought up a gentle hand up and softly touched her slapped cheek. When he did, she winced in pain and he immediately drew his hand back.

"Better get something cold on that," Chad muttered, standing up.

He put the amount of cash needed into one of the machine, and selected water. He picked the bottle up and brought over to her, pressing it gently against her cheek. She winced, but soon relaxed as she held the bottle.

"You didn't deserve that slap," Chad whispered, taking her into his arms.

Caitlyn sighed, pressing her other cheek against his chest. Chad kissed her head lovingly and she sighed.

_Boy I love this girl! _Chad thought.

_~A New Action~_

After school at his house, Patton kissed Fanny's neck lovingly as she pondered the day's events. She thought back to Caitlyn was ranting about Kandy being a user. She decided that she wasn't going to watch and hear Kandy's bullying to her.

"Fanny, are you okay?" Patton asked, noticing that she seemed distant.

"Yeah, I just decided to stand up to Kandy once and for all," Fanny replied, looking determined.

"How? When?" Patton asked, blinking at her.

"By telling her off and someday this week," Fanny explained, looking at him. "I got to tell Caitlyn so she could not interfere."

That is a promise that she's going to fulfill. That and a promise to get their friends back from the Ice Queen, also known as Kandice Anderson.

* * *

**And done! Sorry for the shortness!**

**A/N: **

**-Don't you love fluffiness? It was so sweet that I got a bunch of cavities just writing! Oh well!**

**-Maurice makes another appearance in the story! Yay!**

**-_Gasp! _Kandy slapped Caitlyn! Talk about drama! But there was going to be a _slap _in the story at some point! That goes to show ya that Caitlyn is not a Mary-Sue! She's not perfect; she has enemies, both in the story and my KND universe!**

**-Aw, Chad and Caitlyn are finally going out! Eh, I saw that coming a mile away...**

**-Fanny is planning to stand up to Kandy! I'm so proud of her, even if I wrote it!**

**-Only two chapters til the end of this story! :'( I'm always sad to see a story to end! That is why I'm thinking of creating a sequel if ya'll want me too.**

**Review this last update in 2012! My, how time goes by fast! Also, talk about your last minute! Happy New Year!**

**Review please with sugar on top...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	19. A New Fortune

**A/N: Very fast Update! Thanks to all you who reviewed! Also, happy new year! Remember, AU!**_  
_

**Review replies:**

**BlueNumbuh4: Ah, _Despicable Me _reference! I love that movie! Anyway, thanks!**

**numbah435spiritsong: I'm so sorry that it was so long! Stupid writer's block... Thanks, this chapter is one of my favorites! Hope you enjoy it!**

**fanged sunshine: A reviewer, but it's nearly the end! Oh, I'll try! Thanks!**

**dreamgazer86(Divachick86): Yeah, sad face! :( I'm still thinking about that sequel! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, but I do own my ocs and Max! XD, yeah he's in this chapter!**

* * *

_~A New Fortune~_

During that week, everyone was taking about the slap heard around the school, as well as Chad and Caitlyn's relationship. Some people thought they've seen the relationship coming ever since the year before. Others, like Alexander, were outraged that Caitlyn was dating someone else. Others thought the two looked so cute together, cuter than Kandy and Chad were together.

_~A New Fortune~_

Fanny called Caitlyn for the two to meet afterschool one afternoon at Lime Rickey's. They sat at one of the booths, drinking soda.

_Just tell her! What's the worst that could happen? _Fanny thought, sweat-dropping.

_"Caitlyn, I've decided to stand up to Kandy," Fanny told her._

_"What?! I don't want to get slap, Fanny!" Caitlyn exclaimed, "You'll be humiliated, and then, maybe Patton will dump..."_

"Fanny...Fanny..."

Fanny blinked, thinking that situation away. Caitlyn was looking at her, confused and concerned.

"Hm, what?" Fanny asked, dazed.

"You were looking out of it for a second," Caitlyn explained, face growing more concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I just need to tell you something, but I don't know how," Fanny explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is this about Chad?" Caitlyn asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"No, it's about Kandy," Fanny replied, shaking her head. "I've decided to stand up to her."

Fanny looked away, scared of what Caitlyn might say. All she heard was chuckling from the girl.

"About time, Fanny," Caitlyn stated, causing Fanny to look at her. "I've been wanting you to do since middle school."

"Yeah, I just need to know why she's been picking on me," Fanny voiced, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, she said that it was something you 'did' when we were kids," Caitlyn pointed out, thinking about it.

"But I don't remember a Kandy from when we were little," Fanny whined, slamming her head down on the table.

"No, but I do remember a Kandice," Caitlyn spoke up, remembering from where they were kids.

_~Flashback~_

_Caitlyn and her friends were drawing with crayons. That was when Fanny had an Irish accent back in the second grade. _

_"Class, meet our new student, Kandice Anderson," the teacher walked with a younger Kandy._

_"Hi, Kandice," the class chorused._

_"Be nice to her please," the teacher ordered, nicely._

_Caitlyn noticed that Kandice was coming to their table._

_"Hey, guys, I'm Kandice," the girl introduced._

_"Hi, I'm Kuki and these are my friends," Kuki beamed, innocently._

_Each of the girls introduced themselves, but when it got to Fanny, something happened._

_"Ah'm Fanny," Fanny smiled, her Irish sticking out._

_Caitlyn heard Kandice chuckling, and she narrowed her eyes._

_"What's so funny, Kandice?" Caitlyn asked, trying not to growl._

_"Nothing except that she sounds funny," Kandice laughed, pointing at Fanny._

_"She's Irish so don't fun of her," Caitlyn snapped, glaring at Kandice even more._

_Kandice, smirking mischievously, put her hands up when the rest of the girls glared at her, even Kuki. A plump, red-headed girl waved Kandice over to her table, and the new girl left._

_"I can't believe her," Caitlyn nearly shouted, glaring at the light blonde._

_"Let it go, Caitlyn. It was just one time," Abby assured Caitlyn._

_After that day, Kandice and her new friends made fun of Fanny, all because of her accent. Caitlyn and the group, angry at Kandice, decided to prank Kandice for all of the torture she put Fanny through._

_"Abby, ready?" Caitlyn looked at Abby, who was pulling a large balloon into a big slingshot with Kuki and Rachel._

_Kandice was by herself, swinging on the swing set. Eva and Virginia were retrieving her while Fanny was standing by Caitlyn._

_"Ready," Abby replied, looking at her._

_"Kandice is going so surprise," Fanny chuckled in her hand._

_Eva and Virginia were able to get Kandice where she was supposed to be._

_"Alright, release...now!" Caitlyn commanded._

_The three girls let the balloon go and it flew to its target. Eva and Virginia moved out of the ay of the splash zone. Now, Kandice was covered in brown slimey mud, and she realized. Kandice screamed, causing everyone on the playground to look at her. Caitlyn and her friends stood together and laughed along with the rest of the kids._

_Kandice looked at the group of girls, and her eyes settled on Fanny, glaring at her._

_"You! You're the one who did this," Kandice exclaimed. "I'll get you some day for this, Fanny! Mark my words! I'll get you for this!"_

_~Flashback~_

Caitlyn gasped, coming back into reality. How could she not have realize this?

"Kandy is Kandice, from when we're little!" Caitlyn exclaimed, causing Fanny looked at her.

"The prank!" Fanny gasped, realizing what she was saying. "But she was picking on me first! Why would she do all this for a little prank that happened in the second grade?!"

"Better ask her why when you stand up to her," Caitlyn replied, eyes narrowing.

_~A New Fortune~_

Kandy and the rest of the girls were hanging out at one of the benches outside of the school during break. Caitlyn and Fanny, along with their boyfriends, were walking out of the school and heading over to the group.

"Are you sure about this, Fanny?" Patton asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"It's been long overdue, Patton," Fanny replied, looking over at him over her shoulder.

"Besides, we got this," Caitlyn stated, smirking.

"That's one of the things that I love about you, Caitlyn," Chad smirked, looking at her.

"Just don't say a word, you two," Caitlyn ordered, stopping at a good distance.

"Hey, Kandy," Fanny called, stopping with her.

"Oh, look, it's the two bestest friends in the world who are geeks, their boyfriends and those guys," Kandy taunted, pointing behind them.

The four looked behind them and saw Nigel and his friends standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fanny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Caitlyn texted us that you were going to stand up to Kandy," Nigel replied, shrugging.

"So, Tuttalu, want to start another fight?" Kandy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually, it's not me this time," Caitlyn explained, pointing to Fanny. "Fanny is the one you're fighting this time."

"Yeah, remember a little incident back in second grade?" Fanny asked, stepping forward.

The groups looked at her weirdly, wondering what she was bringing

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kandy huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well let me refresh your memory," Fanny smirked, acting as she was thinking. "It involved you in mud and you said, 'I'll get you some day for this, Fanny! Mark my words! I'll get you for this!'

"Oh yeah," Rachel voiced, remembering what Fanny was saying.

"Wasn't that when-" Abby stopped short as she and her friends glared at Kandy.

Kandy was fuming, not even paying attention.

"Remember now, Kandy?" Caitlyn asked, glaring at her.

"After that day, I was laughed at and ridiculed," Kandy growled, glaring at the two of them. "My new friends even laughed at me. I was so unpopular all thanks to you! So in the summer before sixth grade, I plot my revenge for you and made a new identity for me!"

By this point, all the boys were glaring at her as she ranted. The rest of the girls decided to stand by Caitlyn and Fanny, glaring at Kandy.

"I was no longer called Kandice, but I was called Kandy!" Kandy continued, breathing heavily. "My plan involved taking all your friends to became popular, and I knew Caitlyn wouldn't join me. I counted on that! I threatened to tell all of your friends if they didn't join me and I used Caitlyn's family life to scare them! I became popular and tortured you! Torturing Caitlyn was a plus, though. So Fanny, now what are going to do?" Kandy smirked, her eyes challenging her

Fanny glared, angry at what she was hearing. Then, she remembered how the prank was pulled. With her friends. The red-headed girl smirked.

"Kandy, you shouldn't just assume the first thing you experience," Fanny replied, causing everyone to look towards her, confused. "You have to get all the facts first. I did pulled that prank, but I wasn't alone."

Caitlyn and the girls caught what she was saying.

"She had her friends. In fact, I got the idea to prank you," Caitlyn admitted, slinging her arms around Fanny and Abby, who was near her.

"We all helped," Abby chuckled, wrapping her arms around the two girls' shoulders.

Each girl followed their example, wrapping their arms around the two girls', who were near them, shoulders.

"Because you made fun of Fanny every day," Kuki voiced, glaring at her.

"Just because she's different," Rachel spoke up, glaring at Kandy.

"But that's what we love about her," Caitlyn smiled at her friend. "And you can't split that up. Friendship love, that is."

"So it was all of you who pulled the prank?" Kandy asked, glaring at them. "Then, I'll get you guys too. Just you wait-"

"Plan B?" Caitlyn asked, in Fanny's ear.

"Plan B," Fanny whispered back, nodding.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson you can come out now," Caitlyn called, smirking.

"Mr. Anderson?" the group asked in unison.

"That's me," a male voice spoke up.

"Daddy?" Kandy froze up, turning towards the voice.

A man stepped out from the tree near them. He had fair skin and black hair in a professional cut. He wore a navy blue business with a black case in his hand. His dark eyes were glaring sternly at his daughter.

"Kandice, I heard what you admit to plotting revenge against these two nice girls," the man boomed, indicating to Fanny and Caitlyn. "They explained everything that you have done and frankly I am disappointed in you."

"What they said was not true," Kandy stammered.

"So you slapping Caitlyn was not true?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought at first before a video on the internet proved otherwise."

"Video?" Chad asked, whispering to Caitlyn.

"Apparently, somebody in our posted it, and dubbed 'The Worst Catfight in History'," Caitlyn explained, whispering back to him.

"Okay, so that's true," Kandy admitted, sweating profusely. "But nothing else is true, daddy! I swear!"

"What about this sleeping around stuff?" the man asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Are those lies, too? Because what I found in your room says otherwise!"

Caitlyn heard Chad shifted around uncomfortably. She grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly. She felt him squeezed back.

"What did you find in my room?" Kandy asked, almost whimpering.

"A box of condoms and birth-control pills," Mr. Anderson replied, narrowing his eyes. "You're coming home this instance so your mother and I could discuss your punishment. Plus, don't laugh at other people misfortunes because you don't know what could have happen for them to get that."

"But, Daddy," Kandy whined, slumping her shoulders.

"No 'but's! You should have thought before you did all of this!" the man exclaimed, walking away with his daughter who was glaring at the group.

When they both were gone, the group cheered, finally happy that Kandy was no longer over them. The group of girls hugged, something they haven't been able, too. The group of boys backed off and just chatted so the girls could have a nice reunion.

"I miss you guys," Fanny and Caitlyn breathed in unison, smiling.

"We missed you guys, too," the rest of the girls chorused together.

"Sister together," the girls chanted, putting their hands in the middle. "Always and forever!" They lifted their hands up and twirled, laughing and giggling. The group of girls embraced once more.

_Brring!_

The group broke apart, looking a bit sad that their reunion was cut short. An idea came to Caitlyn and smiled, brightly.

"Lime Rickey's at six thirty tonight?" Caitlyn suggested, to the group.

"Yeah," the group agreed, including the boys did.

"Come on, let's get to class," Chad ushered, wrapping his arm around Caitlyn.

_~A New Fortune~_

Caitlyn squealed as she entered her house, causing Max to run in excitedly.

"Hey, Max," Caitlyn greeted, picking the dog. "I'm just so excited today. Where's mom? Mom! Dad! I'm home! Where are you?"

"In here," her mother voice came from the kitchen.

Caitlyn headed to the kitchen, with a smile on her face. Her parents were in there, sitting at the table.

"Mom, dad, I have great news," Caitlyn explained, but when she saw her parents' faces, she softened. "What's wrong?"

"We have some news, too," her father explained, grasping her mother's hand. "Come, sit." He pulled out a chair.

She sat in the chair. "What is it? It's not another miscarriage, is it?"

"No, it's not that," her mother replied, before beaming. "I'm pregnant and I'm two months along with twins!"

"What?" Caitlyn blinked.

"Yes," her father chuckled, before smiling. "We went to a specialists last weekend and he confirmed the news."

"So I'm going to be a sister?" Caitlyn smiled, happy with the news.

"Yes, sweetie, you are," her mother answered, smiling.

"Now what was your great news?" her father asked, wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Oh, Fanny stood up to Kandy and now, the girls and I are friends again," Caitlyn replied, saying the gist.

"That's great, honey," her father commented.

"Almost as great as you having Chad as a boyfriend," her mother pointed out.

"What?!" her father exclaimed, growling.

_Oh-no..._Caitlyn thought.

_~A New Fortune~_

The group as promised met at Lime Rickey's. The big group got one big table, and each boy got to sit by their crush/girlfriend. They were laughing at what happened today.

"What I don't get is how Kandy knew Caitlyn was an only child," Patton wondered out loud, earning a nudge from Fanny.

"Well, we had to present what our family was back in second grade with a drawing," Caitlyn explained, snuggling into Chad. "So I draw my parents and I, making explain the whole story, but I don't have to worry about that anymore."

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"About what?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About me being an only child," Caitlyn replied, practically squealing. "Last weekend, my parents went to a specialist and he confirmed that my mother is pregnant!"

The group congratulated her on the news. She went to explained that her mother was two months and that it was twins.

"What a weird coincidence," Chad chuckled, pulling Caitlyn closer to him. "My mom's pregnant and she's also two months, but I think it's only one."

"Congratulations," Caitlyn whispered, kissing his lips.

"Hey, no PDA for us who's single," Hoagie called, to the couple who was about to make-out.

Caitlyn pulled away from his lips to glare at Hoagie.

"Then what don't you ask out Abby now?" Caitlyn asked, smirking at him.

Hoagie and Abby blushed red, before he replied, "How do you know if I like her?"

"Because you said yes," Caitlyn explained, "when she asked you to dance at the dance."

"How do you know about that?" Hoagie asked, looking at her weirdly.

The others, beside Patton, Fanny, and Chad, looked at her weirdly as well. The four of them exchanged smirks.

"The only who would know is us, and..." Hoagie started, and then stared at her.

"I knew she looked familiar," Abby laughed, causing the whole table to crack up.

"Took you guys long enough," Fanny chuckled, at Hoagie's expression.

"I hit on Caitlyn at the dance," Hoagie muttered, looking mortified.

"Wally and Kuki need to come clean about their secret relationship," Caitlyn laughed, meaning it to be a joke.

"How did you know about that?" Wally asked, suddenly mortified.

"I didn't," Caitlyn smirked, causing Kuki and Wally to go red-faced.

"At least we can stop lying about it," Kuki beamed, snuggling into Wally.

Fanny laughed with her friends, catching on some news, old and new. She missed this, but she's thankful that she got it back. Her sisters and the boys were back, with a few new surprises along the way. She had Patton, who loved her and she loved him. Yes, very great surprises indeed.

* * *

**And done! Longer than I thought!**

**A/N:**

**-Yes! Kandy's gone and Fanny has reunited with her friends! Three cheers for them: Hip hip-! *silence* Hip hip-! *silence* hip hip-! *silence***

**-Chad and Caitlyn are going to a brother or sister! Aren't you excited for them? Eh, siblings are a pain in the tokus, don't you think? **

**-Not much to say, except that it's the chapter before the last one! *sobbing* I can't believe it's the end, though I'm still thinking about doing the sequel! But it's still the end! :'(**

**-Want more of Chad/Caitlyn? Go to Divachick86's profile and read her Operation REVENGE! We're both co-writing it! It features Chad/Caitlyn as well as some of your favorite KND couples!**

**-BTW, has anyone seen Trey? He's been missing for the last couple of days!**

**Review please...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	20. A New Beginning

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story! It's official, I'm doing a sequel, but it won't be published til next January! I'm thinking and currently writing a PowerPuff Girls story! For the last time, this is AU, meaning the KND does not exist in this story... I thank everyone who has reviewed this story!**

**Review replies:**

**numbah435spiritsong: I know it's sad to see another story ending! :'( But there will be a sequel! :) Yeah, the Wally/Kuki was added to the already humorous situation. You've been reviewing since the twelve chapter and I thank you very much! :D**

**BlueNumbuh4: I'm glad that we have something in common! You came reviewing later than the story was published, but you've managed to review every chapter! My friend, I thank you for the effort! :D**

**dreamgazer86(Divachick86): Hooray for that! XD I'm glad that you're happy with that ending! And there will be a sequel! You've been with this story since the beginning and more! We're even writing a story and I'm happy with that! You're a great friend and writer, and I love you for that! :D**

**fanged sunshine: Awesome, indeed! You've been reviewing since chapter 18 and I thank you for that! :D**

**KNDnumber170: Here's the epilogue for ya! I'm glad that you love this story! You've been reviewing since practically and I thank you for it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, no matter how much I've wishing! I do own my characters and Max! :)**

**Warning: Heavy kissing is in here!**

* * *

_~A New Beginning~_

About Mid-April that next year, Fanny was swinging with her friends, having a good time.

"Alright, I won," Fanny exclaimed, jumping out of the swing to do her victory.

Suddenly, she stopped and smiled, remembering the dream she had a few months ago. In fact, the girls wore the same dresses that were in the dream and in the place they were in the dream.

"Good job, Fanny," Caitlyn commented, came up to pat her on the back.

"Yeah, you won," Rachel agreed, smiling at the two.

Like in the dream, the others came up to the three. They all chatted until, guess what, Abby looked at her watch.

"Oh shoot, I have to get home," Abby groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I have to watch Mushi anyway," Kuki shrugged, frowning as she did so.

"I have a study date with Bartie tonight," Virginia voiced up, turning pink as she did so.

"Same, but Kade's with me," Eva spoke up, smiling sweetly.

"I have to watch Harvey and his friends," Rachel sighed, her shoulders drooping a bit.

"My dad wants me home," Caitlyn shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Is it because your mother's emotions?" Fanny asked Caitlyn, smirking.

"She's having twins, what do you expect?" Caitlyn replied, laughing at the last part. "Isn't Patton picking you up?" Caitlyn smirked.

"Yeah, for a date for your six months anniversary," Rachel smirked as well.

"You two have been longer than us and our boyfriends," Abby chuckled, turning a bit pink.

That was true, Fanny noted. Kuki and Wally had gotten together next, followed by Caitlyn and Chad, and then the rest followed. After that day confronting Kandy, the girls were close once again. As for Kandy, she was sent to a private all-girls school that was somewhere in the country. The girls and their boyfriends didn't really care as long as Kandy was out of their hair.

Suddenly, the girls covered their mouths to muffle their laughter.

"What are you girls laughing at?" Fanny glared at them.

Then, two warm hands covered her eyes, causing the girls to burst out laughing and Fanny to squeak in surprise.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice huskily whispered in her ear.

"Patton," Fanny smiled, pushing his hands of her eyes.

"Yep, it's me," Patton chuckled, kissing her on the head.

Patton wrapped his arm around her waist from behind as he laid his head on Fanny's shoulder. He kiss her on the cheek, lingering there. Fanny smiled in bliss at this.

"I think we should leave the lovebirds alone," Abby spoke up, smiling at the two.

"Alright, now, Patton," Caitlyn chuckled. "Treat her right and with respect."

"Now when have I not?" Patton joked as he kissed Fanny's neck.

"Okay, bye Fanny and Patton," Caitlyn replied.

"Bye guys," the rest of the girls followed.

Fanny waved at them as they walked to their cars. Patton turned her around so she was facing him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back. He pulled away to look into her green eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he grinned.

"I love you, Patton," Fanny smiled. "Happy anniversary."

"I love you too," Patton replied, kissing her one more time. "Let's get to that date."

Fanny smiled, before complying.

_~A New Beginning~_

Caitlyn arrived home, with her mother yelling at her dad to get more ice cream and pickled eggs. She chuckled, before being attacked by a golden retriever. Max was about seven months old yet he looked like a young adult golden retriever. Nonetheless, Caitlyn still loved him.

"Max, I know I'm home," Caitlyn chuckled, trying to push the licking dog away.

"Hi, sweetie," her mother greeted sweetly.

Kathryn's baby bump was huge like she ate two watermelons. She was carrying twins, hence being so big.

"Hey, mom, I'm just going to be in my room," Caitlyn explained, getting up from the floor. "If you need anything, just shout."

"Alright, sweetie," Kathryn smiled, before shouting angrily, "Where's my chocolate cake with hot peppers?!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, chuckling as she went upstairs. She opened the door and closed it, while Max settled on his doggie bed by her dresser. Her window was opened so a cool breeze was coming into the room. She laid on her bed, laying on her arms and closing her eyes in relaxation.

Suddenly, she heard a voice outside her window

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?"

Caitlyn chuckled to herself, recognizing the voice as her boyfriend. She got up from her bed and walked over to her window, to nothing in her backyard. Then, she heard the voice whispering in her ear.

"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

Caitlyn turned her head, smiling as she saw her boyfriend, dressed in white buttoned-up shirt and black dress pants.

"How cheesy of you, Chad," Caitlyn giggled, pulling into her room.

"I'm just a lad in love with the most beautiful and hottest girl in the world," Chad shrugged, bringing into his arms.

Caitlyn giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two leaned into each other and their lips touched. The kiss deepened as Chad gripped her hips, before heading more down south. She sighed in contempt, filled with bliss that she was receiving. However, she squeaked and pulled away when she was picked up bridal style by Chad. He took her to her bed and laid her down gently.

"What if my parents hear us?" Caitlyn asked, looking at Chad.

Chad opened his mouth to reply, but her mother's shout interrupted him.

"I'm going to the Dickson's, Caitlyn, and your father's coming with me! We won't be out late and we'll up some dinner on the way!"

With that, the front door slammed shut before Caitlyn could hear her father protest. Caitlyn grinned seductively up at her boyfriend, who shared her look. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him with lust and passion.

_~A New Beginning~_

Rachel picked up Harvey and his friends, bringing them to her house.

"I'll up in my room, guys," Rachel explained, walking up the stairs. "Let Harvey know if you need anything."

"Really, sis?" Harvey whined, causing Emily to giggle.

"Yes, really, Harvey," Rachel chuckled, before heading up to her room.

Rachel sighed, entering her room. She plopped down on the bed, exhausted. She turned over to stare at her wall, dozing off. Her brown eyes fluttered shut, and then opened when she felt someone cuddled up to her.

"Hey," she heard from her boyfriend's accent.

Rachel smiled, closing her eyes once again. She sighed in contempt, snuggling into her boyfriend's hold. She turned around in his embrace, kissing him on the lips. He kissed back before she pulled away. She snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Tired?" Nigel asked, nuzzling his head against hers.

Rachel nodded, sighing once more. Nigel doesn't ask any questions, but he, instead, closed his own eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

_~A New Beginning~_

Kuki glared down at her sister, watching her change the channel.

"Mushi, I was watching that," Kuki snapped, trying to snatch back the remote.

"You want to watch that crud? Kuki, you need a little taste of MTV," Mushi replied, keeping the remote of her older sister's reach.

The two fought over the remote before Kuki actually pinned Mushi down on the floor. Neither of them heard the door opening and someone entering the house, closing the door behind them.

"Ha, I got it!" Kuki exclaimed smirking, grabbing the remote out of her sister's grip.

"Hmph!" Mushi huffed, crossing her arms.

Someone cleared their throat, causing the two to look up. Wally looked on at the sisters with a confused look on his face.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Kuki asked, getting up off her sister, blushing as well.

"I came to see you if you weren't too busy," Wally replied, looking at her with an intense look.

Mushi took this time to snatch the remote from her sister's hand and plopping herself on the couch. Kuki smiled up at her boyfriend and grabbed his hand, leading him up to her room.

"You know, just because Fanny and Patton is spending their six-month anniversary together," Kuki explained with a sly look, "doesn't mean that they should have all the fun."

Kuki pulled Wally into her room and closed the door. He surprised her by cupping her cheeks and kissing her lips with his. She gasped, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned, letting him explore her mouth.

Kuki wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to him. Wally wrapped his arms around her waist, leading her to her bed. She bumped the bed, falling down on top of it causing her to pull away from Wally's lips. She pouted, missing the feel of his lips on hers. He smirked before kissing her lips once again, setting himself on top of her.

_~A New Beginning~_

Abby frowned in frustration, looking over the homework that their English teacher gave them.

_Why does she have to give so much damn homework? _Abby thought, falling against her bed. _Abby needs a distraction._

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. There stood Hoagie, looking comical and attempting to look seductively. Abby smirked at her nerdy boyfriend.

_Hello, distraction..._

"Hey," Abby greeted, watching her boyfriend sit by her on her bed.

"Hi, whatcha ya doing?" Hoagie asked, looking at the scattered homework on the bed.

"Abby's just doing some homework," Abby shrugged, looking lazily at him.

Hoagie chuckled, getting that familiar gleam in his eyes. "I've got a joke for ya: How does a dog get smarter?"

Abby looked at him with a blank look, which he didn't notice.

"He eats a textbook!" He laughed loudly at his own joke.

Abby stared at him, before chuckling at him.

Hoagie went wide-eyed at this, "You're finally laughing at my joke?"

"No, Abby's just laughing at how silly you are," Abby chuckled, looking at him.

"I'll show you silly!" Hoagie exclaimed, taking offense.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and placed a breathtaking kiss on her lips. Abby's eyes widened, before closing them. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around, bringing him closer. The two got lost in the session while the homework remained untouched for the rest of the night.

_~A New Beginning~_

"What's the chemical compound of salt?" Eva asked, tiredly.

"I don't know about that, but I've got a joke about that," Kade chuckled, shaking his head.

Eva groaned, covering her head with her hands. They had have been at this for hours, but Kade had been cracking jokes with every question he was asked.

"Why do you pepper spray?"

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

"In case you're a victim of a-_salt_!" Kade exclaimed, laughing.

Eva rolled her eyes, wanting him to actually pay attention to _any_thing other than his jokes. Like give him a reward for everything he got right, a snack or something. Eva then had an idea in her head.

"Kade, for every question you get right, you'll get a kiss," Eva explained, smirking.

Kade stopped laughing, looking at her blankly. "Say what now?"

"A right answer for a kiss," Eva chuckled, waving her hair back. "Now what's the answer to the last question I asked?"

"Sodium chloride," Kade replied, looking at her.

"Good," Eva muttered, pecking his lips. "What's one chemical compound of bleach?"

"Calcium hydrochlorite," Kade answered, still in a daze from the first kiss.

"Correct," Eva murmured, kissing him on the lips.

She lingered on his lips and he kissed back, but she pulled away as soon as he did. He pouted, missing her lips.

"What are the six noble gases, in order on the periodic table?" Eva asked, smirking at him.

"Helium, Neon, Argon, Krypton, Xenon, and Radon," Kade replied, smirking at her.

"Right," Eva leaned in, and kissed him once again.

This time, he had a different plan. When she kissed him, he placed one hand behind her head. He kissed her back, passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to his. The two started to kiss more while the study session stopped and another one started.

_~A New Beginning~_

Virginia and Bartie actually decided to watch a movie, instead of studying. The movie played on the TV while the couple cuddled on the couch.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Virginia asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yes, it is," Bartie whispered, cupping his girlfriend's cheek.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back to watch the movie. Suddenly, the movie was turned off.

"Ginny, why did you-" Bartie started, but he was attacked by Virginia and her lips.

She straddled him, kissing him wildly. He was surprised by his girlfriend's forceful affection, but he didn't say that he didn't like it. He met her powerful kisses with his own, wrapping his arms around her. A few minutes passed before they pulled away, breathless.

"Wow," Bartie gasped, staring widely at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Virginia sighed, cuddling on his chest.

Her chin was cupped and turned to face him. He placed his lips on hers, in a breath-taking kiss. She kissed him back, just as passionate. She moaned softly when he rubbed his hands up and down her back. The kiss deepened as Bartie opened his mouth and licked her lips for access into her mouth. When she did, she moaned a little bit loudly. Their make-out session continued as the full moon shined through the window.

_~A New Beginning~_

Fanny cuddled into Patton's chest as the two laid down, gazing up at the stars. Both were on a blanket from the picnic they had.

"Can you believe what has happen all these months?" Fanny asked, sighing in contempt.

"Not really," Patton shrugged, frowning a bit.

"I mean," Fanny explained, "you being the new student, we getting together, Caitlyn and Chad getting together, and us getting our friends back. All that has happen in first few months."

"Yes, I can believe all that," Patton replied, tilting her chin to face him.

"I love you, Patton," Fanny whispered softly.

"I love you too, Fanny," Patton whispered, kissing her on the lips.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Awhile into the kiss, Patton licked her lips, to gain access. She allowed him, loving the taste of his tongue in her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as the two fought for dominance. He released her lips, leading a trail of kisses down her neck.

A few months ago, Fanny was the type of girl who didn't want to go to school because of Kandy. Now, she couldn't wait to spend the day with her friends and Patton. She had felt that something was going to happen that first day and something did. She met a new person that became her friend and then her boyfriend. Patton was a new change that affected her whole life for the best. Her archenemy was gone that she probably wouldn't hear from again. Her best friends were back in her life once again, happier than ever and nothing would separate them ever again.

Now that she has found the love of her life and her friends back in her life, this marked the start of a new beginning.

* * *

**And done! Thus ends another story by Flutejrp!**

**A/N:**

**-Note: There will be a sequel, coming out in a year from now. Stay tuned for more updates about that!**

**-I like to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorite'd and alert'd this story! To Angel-of-Energy, totally-jinxed, Numbuh4Doctor, and 8660 lover, I thank you for reviewing even though you haven't been reviewing very much!**

**-In your last reviews, I want you guys to comment on every scene in this! I made sure to include every couple in the story and keep the characters, I hope, in character! Please comment on the scenes!**

**-I'll miss you guys, as well as this story! Remember if you want to talk, I'm just a PM away!**

**-Be sure to check out Operation REVENGE on Divachick86's profile, a story her and I are currently co-writing together! Thank you!**

**Review for this story for the final time...**

**Luv and Best Wishes, Flutejrp**


End file.
